CLOVER
by Elatapschy
Summary: Sakura Hanuro trabaja en el mejor hotel de Tokio. Es una mujer alegre, sencilla, honesta y luchadora a pesar de sus virtudes no tiene confianza en si misma. Naruto Uzumaki jefe Elite del Hotel un hombre preparado, distante, frió, reservado y seguro de si mismo. Se desarrolla un romance entre ellos, que los ayuda a descubrir lo que es más importante en la vida.
1. SIGNOSIS

**Signos**

La mujer con la expresión seria en su rostro miraba atentamente su bola de cristal ante la vista curiosa de las tres mujeres

-Una relación es como una montaña rusa

¿Una de las jóvenes levanto una ceja - una relación como una montaña rusa?

Mira con más detalle la bola de cristal moviendo sus manos alrededor de esta - habrá ansiedad y confusión dentro de su corazón - Se forma una nube negra alrededor de la mujer creando un toque de misterio en el ambiente y continuo - cuando eso es aclare , aparecerá un hombre - la nube negra desaparece generando la impresión en las mujeres - su mejor y peor persona destinada.

La joven abre tus ojos jade con sorpresa - ¿mejor y peor? - pregunto con temor

¡Sí! Por eso es como una montaña rusa

Al terminar la adivinación las tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar.

Las tres mujeres caminaban a la par por el centro comercial, cada una con duda y preguntando si la adivina que acaban de visitar estaba cuerda o las han estafado.

¿Qué pasa con esa adivina? - Cuestion de la joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules claros - no pudimos habernos dicho si es bueno o no

\- ¡Al menos tú tienes una persona predestinada, Sakura! - espeto la joven de cabello lacio de color azul y ojos ámbar

La rubia soltó un suspiro - dijo que tengo pegada mi mala suerte con las relaciones.

-Eso es porque eliges hombres por su apariencia Ino - comento con burla la peli rosa

-En cambio, yo solo me casare después de los 40 - la joven de cabellera azul soltó un suspiro con pesadez - ¿acaso eso será cierto?

La peli rosa hizo una mueca de tristeza

-Creo que pasa por el momento chicas

La peli azul de la miro de reojo - eres muy negativa Sakura ¿hay alguien a quien no puedas olvidar?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa algo melancólica se formó en su rostro

" _un encuentro fatídico siempre es inesperado"_

Ah Es Sasuke Uchiha - hablo Ino deteniéndose frente a la gran pantalla publicitaria

Sakura y Konan se detienen volando a la gran pantalla

-En verdad, es genial, quiero intentar salir con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha -comento con emoción Ino

La peli azul levanta una ceja - será imposible para ti Ino

" _Porque DEBEMOS Estar Separados"_

La peli rosa solo se encontró en un lugar con sus sueños, con una mirada llena de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo melancolía a la imagen del hombre que muestraban aquella publicidad

 **Flashback**

\- ¡Bien lo encontraremos, un trébol de cuatro hojas! - dijo con entusiasmo el joven de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos del mismo color

La peli rosa asiente la cabeza con entusiasmo y empiezan a buscar en el campo de primavera.

-Maldita sea - susurro con frustración al ver que no lo encontrada

Sakura - la llamo el azabache.

Al levantar la mirada vio como varios hombres vestidos de uniforme azul sujetado al joven. Ella es para el golpe

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - lo llamo la peli rosa. Ella trata de acercarse y es detenida por uno de los hombres

-Llamada a la comisaria y diles,

-Sakura Hanuro, tus padres están preocupados por ti, es mejor que en el acompañamiento -el oficia la toma del brazo delicadamente, la peli rosa camina sin oponer resistencia

 **Fin del flash back**

" _vendré por ti ... el amante eterno esta primavera"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _Lo se, no es la mejor descripción pero no se arrepentirán de leerla. los personajes no me pertenecen (es una lastima porque si fueran míos tanto el anime como el manga fuera terminado en narusaku) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Continuara_**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 27 años trabajo en el hotel Hyuga, una cadena hotelera líder gestionada por una familia bien fundada, tiene más de 7.000 empleados.

El principal es el director general Neji Hyuga, un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, que piensa que lo más importante es el dinero. mientras que su hermana pequeña Hinata Hyuga, envidiada por muchas mujeres y deseada por numerosos hombres por su apariencia física, piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro, es una autoproclamada directora.

En la empresa sin aprobación de tus superiores no puedes sobrevivir por eso los empleados que quieren ascender tienen que sangrar por ello. Bueno, aunque eso no me concierne a mí.

El área al cual pertenezco en el gran hotel es el departamento de planeación, es un trabajo que me encanta hacer, siempre me esmero por dar lo mejor, ver al final de todo evento los rostros de felicidad de los presentes no tiene precio… pero no todo es perfecto.

–– ¡Llegas tarde, te dije que estuvieras aquí al menos 30 minutos antes en los días de eventos!

" _Como dije, no todo es perfecto y la razón está parada frente a mí, recordándome del porque nunca existirá el trabajo ideal."_

––Si, lo siento

––La celebración de hoy se trasladó de las 2: pm a la 1: pm ¿está listo el salón?

" _El que hablo es mi jefe Uzumaki Naruto, 29 años alto de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes, es el coordinador del departamento de planeación, un tipo engreído, frio como el hielo, indiferente a las personas un misterio porque nadie adivina lo que puede estar pensando."_

––Lo confirmare ahora

–– ¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso de ante mano?! –– el hombre suelta un suspiro y continua – ya lo hice no había sillas suficientes

–– ¿Ah sí y eso por qué? –– Dije con preocupación

" _No me percate en que momento estaba cerca de mí, demasiado cerca tanto que su perfume invadía mis fosas nasales llevándome a un trance exquisito donde…"_

–– ¡No te disperse! Ve corriendo al almacén y saca más silla

–– ¡Iré ahora! –– dije si Salí lo más rápido que pude, en que estás pensando Sakura…al instante escuche un grito que me saco de inmediato de mis pensamientos

––¡No corras por los pasillos!

" _¿Cuál es su problema? Porque no es como otros jefes, amable, considerado, alegre…pero es pedir mucho cuando se trata de Naruto Uzumaki que es todo lo contrario a lo que uno desea de un jefe."_

––"Naruto-san están genial" –– escuche decir a unas mujeres de otro departamento mientras me dirigía al almacén

" _En serio creen que es genial, eso solo lo pueden decir porque no conocen su lado súper sádico. Tal vez no me crean, pero a las pruebas me remito."_

 **Flash back**

Por ejemplo hace unos días cuando estaba esperando el ascensor en el piso 3 para llevar un Feng Shui al piso 40, me sentía cansada de esperar, los pies dentro de mis tacones me dolían de caminar casi todo el día, así que decidí asentar el recibiente que contenía el árbol de feng shui en el suelo, mientras llegaba el ascensor unos segundo después sonó el timbre anunciando que por fin el ascensor había llegado, al abrirse la puerta, ahí estaba el con su característico traje azul oscuro impecable, su cabello rubio bien arreglado y sus ojos ocultos detrás de unos lentes dándome su tan usual mirada de indiferencia.

Al tomar la maceta en mis manos y acercarme dijo.

––Usa las escaleras

Y antes que pudiera decir algo la puerta se cerró. Estúpido Naruto Uzumaki me hizo subir 37 pisos, que le he hecho para que me trate de esa manera, para que siempre este encima de mí.

Al día siguiente al contestar una llamada

––Si, hola departamento de planeación de eventos del hotel Hyuga

––El "hola" no es necesario

Casi brinco de mi asiento al escucharlo su voz de tras de mí, hace cuánto será que estuvo detrás que no me di cuenta al ver que se alejó continué atendiendo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

–– ¿Puede decirme su nombre por favor?

–– "Puedo pedirle que…"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el, Dios este hombre me va a matar de un paro cardiaco un día de esto. Al finalizar mi jornada dejo caer sobre su escritorio el reporte que había hecho, para al final decirme lo que pensaba de mí.

–– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¿Eres baka?... eres baka ¿no? Hanuro Sakura

 **Fin del flash back**

…

 **Narrador externo**

Al llegar la noche en el apartamento de sakura solo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras descargaba su rabia dando golpes a un saco de boxeo inflable que tenía pegada la foto de su jefe.

–– ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio Uzumaki Naruto! –– gritaba con rabia en la sala de su apartamento al tiempo que le daba un golpe más a su saco de boxeo para descargar todo su malestar

–– ¡¿Eres un maldito profesor!? ––grito con todas sus fuerzas y dejarse caer al suelo.

Después de sacar toda su rabia la peli rosa tomo un baño para relajarse

––Mañana será un día muy largo –– susurro al hundirse más en la tina de agua

… **.**

El día había llegado, el sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo dando un perfecto inicio de jornada, para las personas que se disponían a realizas sus labores del día.

En el salón principal del hotel Hyuga realizaban uno evento que se había planeado durante meses, como era característico en nuestra protagonista se encontraba muy animada por aquel acontecimiento.

––Hola, encantada de conocerlos ––saludo de forma alegre y cordial a los invitados que estarían su a cargo en este día –– bienvenidos al hotel Hyuga por favor permítame llevarlos a su mesa,

La pareja de esposos acompañados de su hija acompañó a la peli rosa hasta la mesa. Al tomar asiento

––Así que su hija es alérgica a los lácteos ¿correcto? –– Espeto sakura

––Si es cierto ––reafirmo la mujer de cabello rubio y continuo –– se lo agradezco mucho

––No hay de que –– sonrió de forma cordial al ver que estaba en lo correcto

––Y las verduras son orgánicas, ¿verdad? –– intervino el esposo de la señora

Sakura solo pudo embozar una sonrisa mientras que en su mente se sentía tonta por no haber confirmado ese pequeño detalle.

––Bueno…permítame comprobarlo, por favor

La peli rosa hizo una reverencia y se retiró a lo lejos pudo ver como Naruto la observaba con cuidado dando un suspiro se acercó a el

––Los clientes de clase alta siempre tienen muchas necesidades específicas –– comento al mirar a los comensales de la mesa – ¿no lo confirmaste de antemano? ––pregunto sin voltear a sakura

––Lo siento, mi mente estaba centrada en la alergia

–– ¿No puedes concentrarte en más de una cosa a la vez? La capacidad de tu cerebro no es mayor que la de un perro

–– ¿P-perro?

Naruto miro su reloj y continúo ignorando lo dicho por la joven –– tienes 30 minutos hasta que cierre la tienda de verduras orgánicas.

Sakura mira su reloj y sale corriendo

" _Que mi mentalidad no es mayor que la de un perro que se ha creído ese estúpido en decirme eso, pero no me dejare esto no me detendrá le demostrare..."_

Al llegar a la tienda sakura se detiene en seco

" _Esto no puede ser, ya está cerrado"_

Mira a su alrededor y mira al dueño de la tienda arrancar el su carro, no quería volver con las manos vacías y escuchar un nuevo regaño de su jefe sakura toma impulso si sale detrás del carro.

–– ¡Espere! ¡Detenga el carro!

Miro un carrito monta carga y lo puso en marcha al pasar el carro que iba aun despacio se le atravesó causando que el conductor frenara en seco, el hombre asustando mira por la ventana para ver quien había sido la loca que se había atravesado en su camino.

––Gracias por detenerse

El hombre dio un grito ahogado al escuchar la voz de la peli rosa desde la ventana del copiloto.

–– ¡Estás loca niña casi me matas del susto!

––Lo siento…soy del hotel Hyuga necesito realizar un pedido de urgencia

––Si está bien…

Mientras que nuestra protagonista lograba su cometido en el salón de evento…

–– "Les agradecemos sinceramente que hayan venido, el anuncio de esta producción de la nueva colaboración Japón-USA de la película de animación Bag Kappa" –– anunciaba la comentarías del evento

Naruto miraba que todo se desarrollara de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero sus ojos se desviaban varias veces hacia la puerta una y otra vez esperando que la dueña de cabellera rosada pasar por ella.

Al instante ella pasó y en él los labios de Naruto se formo una pequeña sonrisa

––Esta ensalada está hecha con verduras orgánicas de Aomori – dijo sakura dejando el plato frente a la señora

––Gracias, se ve delicioso

––Por favor tenga esta pequeña canasta con frutas orgánicas como regalo

La mujer toma la canasta –– muchas gracias, tiene un aspecto magnifico

––Disfruten su comida –– sakura hace una referencia y se retira

Con una sonrisa triunfante se dirige hacia su jefe

––Si lo hubieras confirmado desde el principio no habrías tenido que andar corriendo por ahí

" _Es que te hombre es que nada le parece bien, no podía haber dicho bien hecho sakura lo resolviste bien pero no…compadezco la mujer que salga con el"_

––Eres increíblemente ineficiente

––Supongo que tiene razón –– Sakura suelta un suspiro –– pero un perro no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos –– susurro

––Tengo algo que decirte espérame en el pasillo –– le comunico a la joven dejándola con palabra en la boca.

Minutos después en el pasillo del hotel sakura divagaba

" _Que me querrá decir, fuera de lo siempre me dice…Dios será que me va a despedir, pero di lo mejor de mi ¡no! ¡no! Relájate sakura sea lo que sea lo tomaras con dignidad y no rogaras si te hecha, buscaras otro empleo con buena paga y tengas suerte de conseguir un buen jefe…a quien engaño ruega sakura llora si es necesario a pesar que como jefe apesta donde vas a encontrar un empleo con buen sueldo ¡cielos!"_

––Sakura –– la llamo Naruto acercándose a ella

Al estar frente a ella, sakura solo se repetía _"ruega sakura si es preciso, jura que mejoraras no puedes perder este empleo"_

––Disculpe…que el regaño sea simple por favor, la…la capacidad de mi cerebro es la de un perro.

–– "La de un perro" no, no es más que la de un perro

––Si…Pero prometo que mejorare, me esforzare más para que nunca tenga quejas de mi

––Tu memoria es incluso peor

" _como se atreve a decirme eso maldición…sakura respira toma aire cuenta hasta mil."_

–– ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –– Dijo sakura tratando de disimular su molestia

–– ¿no saldrías conmigo?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

¿No saldrías conmigo?

––" _esto una broma, eso debe de ser"_

––Disculpé… ¿A qué se refiere con salir? –– Esto fue lo único que pude decir, pero él estaba parado con su mirada fija en mí, sin contestar aun mi pregunta, sentía mi cara arder, respire profundamente y continúe –– ¿No va decir, ¡Solo bromeo! ¿O algo así?

" _si claro como si aquello fuera posible, era más probable que en estos momentos cayera un meteorito que el señor Uzumaki hiciera bromas"_

––¿Se suponía que era gracioso? –– pregunto y dio paso a responder mi pregunta –– cuando salir, me refiero a lo que realmente significa entonces…

––¿Estás diciendo que te gusto? –– intervine tratando de completar lo que pensé era el motivo por el cual me estaba haciendo este tipo de confesión…error

––Yo no dije eso

––Bueno, disculpa…no lo entiendo muy bien

––Aunque no me gustes ahora, si salimos y encontramos alguna compatibilidad, también hay posibilidad de matrimonio

––¡¿Ma-matrimonio?! –– dije exaltada. Este tipo está loco

––No quiero perder mi tiempo con citas inútiles en realidad estaba pensando en ir al extranjero con una pareja, la aspiración se hará más fuerte de trabajar contigo sé que…eres devastadoramente horrible en los procedimientos, pero especialmente buena en la adaptación.

" _maldito mezquino egoísta, ese es su propósito"_

––Ya que expones las cosas…quiere decir que todo esto es solo para tu propia conveniencia ¿no?

––¿me odias?

––Bueno, eres mi jefe, así que nunca tome en consideración si te ocio o no –– mentí, la verdad es que si embargaba en mi ser un sentimiento de molestia hacia él

––Pues tómalo en consideración…esperare tu respuesta

Dicho aquello se fue dejándome sola preguntándome que fue aquello que acaba de suceder. Minutos después me encontraba en la segunda planta del hotel con mis amigas.

––¡¿Qué?!–– gritaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Konan, obligándome a tapar mis oídos para evitar quedar sorda.

––¿Naruto-san te pidió salir? ¿Qué tipo de cara puso? –– Konan fue la primera en preguntar después de recuperarse de la noticia que le acaba de dar.

––¿Naruto-san es toda una ventaja? –– Intervino Ino con sentándose a mi lado parece que la emocionaba lo que me acaba de ocurrir más a ella que a mi

––Cómo va a serlo –– respondí con fastidio, pero la Ino-cerda no quitaba esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, continúe –– es horrible se burla de los demás y usa palabras mezquinas como por ejemplo "soy graduado en la mejor universidad de Tokio ¡soy tan inteligente, más que ustedes! –– dije tratando de imitar su voz y sus gestos al hablar –– Konan soltó una carcajada por mi imitación, pero Ino frunció el ceño esta chica…

––Pero, pero, pero a la mayoría de los recién graduados los arrojan en zonas rurales, pero él fue directamente a la rama principal. –– normalmente en el hotel cuando eres recién egresado de la universidad, no consigues un puesto acorde al título obtenido, tienes que luchar para poder avanzar y llegar al puesto deseado, Naruto había sido la excepción a la regla como dijo Ino ingreso directamente a la rama principal y ha demostrado con hechos por qué ocupa el puesto de jefe del departamento de planeación.

––Lo que significa que es de la elite, vive en un gran apartamento de 3 habitaciones, es alto y guapo –– continuo Ino sacando relucir "lo más importante" según ella que debe tener un buen candidato, no me extraña que la adivina si haya acertado en su adivinación sobre mi amiga que tenía la mala suerte pegada, claro si solo pensaba en lo físico y en cosas materiales

Suspiré para mis adentros y solo dije –– nada malo aparte de su personalidad

Ino se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó a la baranda del hotel, mirando a los hombres que se encontraban en la planta baja.

––Pero debemos ser sinceras chicas, él debe ser el mejor de por aquí

Konan y yo nos acercábamos a Ino y miramos a los hombres.

" _Voltee a ver a mi derecha encontrándome con Shino Aburame 25 años 1.78 de estatura piel blanca, cabello color castaño, sus ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras evitando que nadie pueda ver el color de sus ojos, un hombre serio, casi sin expresión en su rostro catalogado por Ino "bicho raro" si es cierto cada vez que cruzaba por su lado no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Mire a mi izquierda hay estaba Kiba Inozuka 28 años 1.71 de estatura cabello castaño y ojos negros apodado "perro rabioso" fuera que tiene varios rasgos físicos parecidos a los de un animal, el motivo de su apodo se debe porque el año pasado mientras compartía el cena de grupo uno de los muchachos hizo un comentario fuera de lugar por el gusto de Kiba por los canes reaccionando ante el comentario lanzándose hacia y mordiéndolo como si fuera un perro con rabia y desde ese día quedo con el apodo, también estaba excluido._

 _Mi vista se concentró en el recibidor de la entrada principal dejando ver a Lee alias "cejas de azotador" por sus amplias, raras y espesas cejas, él siempre es sonriente lleno de positivismo y presto ayudar a quien lo necesite podría ser…por instinto mire a mi lado y vi la mirada de desaprobación de Konan como adivinando mis pensamiento, diciéndome con la mirada que un hombre que grite cada instante por el poder de la juventud como si fuera parte de power ranger mientras se presentan antes de pelear con el enemigo no es bueno y recordé que la última novia no lo dejo por ser maniático a los deportes por obligar a la novia a dar 50 vueltas al parque corriendo y sin detenerse, sentí pena al ver el rostro rojo de aquella joven y pidiendo aire lo dejo ese mismo día...con la personalidad Lee es seguro que encontraría la muerte demasiado rápido ya no soy muy buena en los deportes._

 _Y haciendo su entrada el engreído de Naruto Uzumaki causando que todas las mujeres que lo miraran suspiraran por él, simplemente patético, me miro de reojo, saco su teléfono y continuo su camino y yo lo seguí con la mirada_

––Naruto-san es innegablemente un A+ además está soltero –– dijo Ino suspirando mientras lo miraba perderse de nuestra vista.

" _tenía que aceptarlo Ino tenía razón, Naruto era lo mejor por aquí…no, no, no sakura no puedes contemplar esa posibilidad recuerda que no te agrada y sigues esperando a Sasuke-kun"_

––Esta es una gran victoria frentona, Naruto-san está en la carrera para un ascenso en el extranjero, podría llevarte con él.

––Eso es lo que lo echa todo a perder para ti, ¿verdad Ino? –– pregunto Konan a Ino que mantenía en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que nuestra amiga decía de mi jefe. Volteo a verme con serie - ¿y tú sakura? ¿Qué piensas?

" _que yo pienso...que desearía que la tierra me tragara, como es posible que la persona que más me ha fastidiado desde que me conoce quiera salir conmigo, piense en matrimonio como si fuera un negocio. No le gusto y saco a relucir mis defectos como si fueran el principal motivo por el cual me escogió…este tipo, siento que me va a volver loca"_

––Sakura…sakura cielos ¡sakura! –– me grito Konan sacándome de mi reflexión

––¿eh?

––Niña por Dios…te preguntaba ¿Qué piensas?

––Bueno…yo lo rechazare

––¡¿rechazarlo?! –– grito Ino frunció el ceño por unos segundos, pero su rostro de un momento a otro cambio alzando las cejas, una sonrisa zorruna adorno sus labios y puso sus manos en mis hombros – entonces ¿puedo tenerlo yo?

Konan le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ino y esta se sobo la zona y volteo a mirarla, pero cerro la boca de una al ver la mirada desaprobación que le daba ––¿Qué estás diciendo Ino?

––Yo…Konan solo es una broma nada más –– rio nerviosa. A veces hay que aceptar que Konan da más miedo que yo cuando me enojo

Al terminar la plática con mis amigas me dispuse a terminar con mis deberes. En todo este tiempo solo podía pensar en Naruto es increíble como una confesión si es que eso se le puede llamar así había revuelto mi cabeza y plantearme la posibilidad si me era más antipático antes o ahora que había sacado a relucir su raro interés en mí. Mire mi reloj faltaba 30 minutos para terminar mi turno. De nuevo mi mente se planteó la posibilidad de salir con Naruto eso era algo ilógico que yo saliera con alguien frio, distante, mezquino, etc. de todos los hombres que había en el hotel se me tuvo que declarar él…

––Buenas noches Sakura-san

––Buenas noches Nasuri-san que descanses

Deje las toallas en su lugar –– bien –– dije viendo que mi labor estaba concluida saque mi móvil y me dispuse a ver el vídeo del capítulo hoy de la serie que protagoniza Sasuke-kun

"si, doctor"

" _sabes en aquellos días, hay alguien a quien no puedo olvidar, es demasiado embarazoso decir eso. Érase una vez una historia que ya había terminado mi primer amor, que era…"_

––¡Sakura-san estas hay!

––¡Aquí estoy Ryo-san –– guarde mi teléfono rápidamente al escuchar que se acerca

––Qué bueno, te puedo pedir un favor, una invitada de hoy Mei Terumi, olvido esto, ella se queda en la suite real, así que, ¿puedes llevarle esto por mí?

––De acuerdo

––Gracias

Miré el sobre y me dirigí a la suite, me sentía de buen ánimo al entregar esto, podre irme a casa y tratar de borrar de mi mente todo lo ocurrido a pesar que se, que se me ara imposible. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Minutos después me encontraba frente a la puerta, toque el timbre de la suite, saliendo a mi encuentro una mujer delgada de cabello castaño rojizo, con dos mechones los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y la otra cruza sobre sus pechos, sus ojos color verde claro me miraron de arriba abajo.

––¿Qué?–– me pregunto con fastidio, al ver su vestimenta pude deducir el porqué de su enojo debí haber interrumpido algo.

––Soy del comité de eventos se le olvido esto –– respondí tratando de ocultar el enojo que me causaba la forma como me miraba y el cómo me había tratado. Mis ojos viajaron al interior de la habitación, sentí mi corazón golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho, las fuerzas abandonaban mis piernas, deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. El me miro de reojo mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla y mostraba su torno desnudo ante mí, continuo su camino.

––Debiste habérselo entregado a mi manager. ¿no tienes sentido común? –– dicho eso me cerró la puerta en la cara. Yo me encontraba inmóvil frente a la puerta, sentía que me faltaba el aire, todo daba vueltas, las lágrimas brotaban y descendían por mis mejillas.

––Sasuke-kun…

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La cama estaba caliente, la luz del sol se filtra atreves de las finas cortinas, anunciando un nuevo día. El sonido de la alarma del reloj inundo toda la habitación, sakura abrió con esfuerzo un ojo, miro de reojo el reloj de su mesita de noche, apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, solo había podido dormir 3 horas. Después de pasar horas y horas en vela, dejándose llevar por su tristeza, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Se arropo un poco más, no quería despertar y volver a su trabajo, no después de descubrir que el chico que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo se encontraba hay y lo peor que estaba con otra mujer, en su concepto mucho más atractiva que ella, solo había que observar el rostro y la delantera de ella para comprender, Mei era el prototipo que todo hombre desea, en cambio ella... muy baja autoestima.

Mira el techo de su habitación y recordó que tendría que estar temprano para darle el informe del nuevo evento a su jefe.

" _Bendita sea mi suerte y justo hoy tengo que entregar ese informe"_

Giro sobre la cama y se incorporó con pesadez, se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha. Al salir se vistió miro el reloj tenía que estar en una hora en su puesto de trabajo. Daba gracias a Dios que al día siguiente seria su día de descanso y podría dedicarse a dormir.

 **(…)**

El día en el hotel trascurrió con normalidad, por primera vez no sintió la mirada y el "acoso" de su jefe, sakura daba gracias a kamisa por ello, porque en este día sabía que no tendría la paciencia para aguantar los comentarios denigrantes de su jefe, hoy sentía que podía decirle lo que se merece sin miedo a las consecuencias, le gritaría le diría con gusto lo que piensa de él. No es increíble lo que puede causar el despecho en una mujer

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, se ubicó en el mismo lugar de siempre esperando la llegada de sus amigas, pero para su mala suerte ninguna de las dos llegaba. A los segundos su celular vibro.

"frentona lo siento hoy tendrás que almorzar Konan, me toca que ayudar a Keiko y no sé a qué hora termine"

Sakura suspiro y miro a la entrada de la cafetería esperando ver a su amiga Konan, necesitaba desahogarse y solo la tendría a ella para decirle todo lo que tiene atravesado. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

"sakura hoy no puedo salir a almorzar…problemas con el estúpido de mi jefe luego te cuento, te cuidas"

" _Esto debe ser una broma, el día que más las necesito no pueden estar, si yo sé que nuestro trabajo es así, pero_ …"

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y giro su rostro para ver el cielo sobre el ventanal " _hoy será un día muy largo"_

Después de almorzar Sakura se incorporó de su asiento y continuo con su trabajo, en la hora de la salida miro una cabellera rubia que se le hizo familiar a unos cuantos pasos más adelante, no sabe por qué lo hizo, pero le dio alcance.

 **Narra Sakura**

–– ¡Naruto-san! –– Grite para captar su atención

Detuvo sus pasos y me volteo a ver

––Ah, solo eres tu –– me dijo con su habitual tono monótono, suspire, _"no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero no deseo volver a casa temprano"_

––Disculpa…sal conmigo, por favor –– " _cielos que acabas de decir sakura"_ –– no para siempre, solo esta noche

" _Dios esa cara porque, no será que está pensando…"_

–– ¡No! ¡Con "esta noche" no me refiero a esa manera! –– Me apresure aclarar, pero él estaba aturdido como si estuviera en un trance tratando de procesar lo que le acaba de pedirle. _"¡di algo, lo que sea!"_

––Bueno…está bien lo siento no debí pedirle eso –– le dijo para continuar mi camino. " _Eres una estúpida sakura"_

––Claro, porque no –– me dijo deteniendo mis pasos

Él se acercó dándome una sonrisa de lado, me tomo de la mano causando que me sonroja ante su gesto, ¿ _porque mi corazón late tan rápido?_

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la barra de un bar, yo solo miraba mi copa con atención.

––Así que saliste con Sasuke Uchiha –– dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre nosotros.

––Pero eso fue en la secundaria –– respondí volteándolo a ver y continúe –– estábamos en la misma clase y éramos vecinos –– suspire a la recordar aquellos tiempos –– pero al padre de Sasuke-kun por su trabajo lo iban a trasladar a estados unidos y nosotros nos queríamos demasiado, así que nos fugamos

––Fugarse es muy retro –– me dijo con cierto tono burlón, algo que me hizo enojar, me tomé de una sola vez todo el contenido de mi vaso, hice una mueca de desagrado al sentir el alcohol bajar por mi garganta.

––Íbamos en serio, cogimos el tren junto…aunque los adultos nos atraparon casi de inmediato a pesar que estábamos en la secundaria y éramos solo unos niños, íbamos en serio. Mientras lloraba Sasuke-kun dijo que un día vendría por mí –– sonreí con amargura al recordar aquella promesa y como estuve aferrada a ella durante tanto tiempo.

–– ¿Sigues esperando, creyendo en eso? –– indago

Miré mi copa vacía y sentí como las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas

––Es estúpido –– dije haciendo una mueca de sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas salían con mayor fuerza y agregue –– porque soy una estúpida de todas formas, ayer me di cuenta que él ya se olvidó de mí.

" _Una mezcla de tristeza y rabia se apoderaban de mi…yo fui una estúpida por creer en sus palabras"_

El barman lleno mi copa una y luego otra vez, con asombro al ver como el líquido desaparecía de mi copa en unos segundos. Naruto solo me observaba y no decía nada, no sé cuántos tragos pasaron por mi garganta, pero el cuerpo lo sentía un poco más liviano y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor

––Yo soy la única que sigue creyendo en esas palabras–– hable apuntándome con mi propio dedo –– deje pasar toda oportunidad de tener una relación –– mire a Naruto –– sabes Naruto-san no he tenido un novio en 8 años

El solo arqueo su rubia ceja, viéndome con incredulidad

––No ponga esa cara, lo que digo es cierto 8 años esperando, para que me dejaran de una manera tan horrible…bueno alguien como Naruto-san no lo entendería –– me pared, las piernas me fallaban estuve a punto de caer y el me sostuvo en sus brazos, yo solo reí

––Naruto-san eres de esos, ¿verdad?

–– ¿A qué te refieres? –– pregunto, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme de nuevo en mi lugar

––Me refiero a que sales por ahí y tienes citas solo porque eres popular, mírese es alto, guapo con un cuerpo envidiable y unos ojos azules que a pesar que están escondidos detrás de unos lentes son imposibles dejar de ver…por eso ir a un bar es solo un juego de niños para ti, ¡¿no?! –– grite lo último poniéndome de nuevo de pie

" _Sabía que no era su culpa, lo que me estaba ocurriendo y que él no me había hecho nada…pero los hombres son unos desgraciados que enredan con sus palabras bonitas, prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir sin importar los sentimientos de la mujer que creen ellas. No era justo porque Sasuke-kun me hizo esto, la mitad de mi vida desperdiciada esperando un hombre que desde hace tiempo me olvido"_

–– "señorita, lo siento, pero es mejor que tome asiento y baje el tono, por favor" –– me pidió el barman sacándome de mis pensamientos, mire a mi alrededor y todos me miraban, sentí una oleada de vergüenza, mire a Naruto que trataba de contener una risa al ver mi comportamiento

––Lo…siento –– dije, baje mi rostro para ocultar la vergüenza y tome asiento

Pasaron unos segundos ni Naruto ni yo decíamos nada, solo se escuchaba la música suave del bar y algunas conversaciones de algunas personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor.

" _Nunca debí pedirle que saliera conmigo…lo acuse de ser igual que Sasuke-kun, le dije que era guapo maldición sakura mira lo que el licor está causando en ti, ahora por despecho falta que te tires a los brazos de él, ¡No! ¡No eso no lo puedes hacer! mejor vete y salva la poca dignidad que te queda"_

Tomé mi bolso para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero Naruto tomo mi mano para detenerme

––Su historia aún no ha terminado –– me dijo con serenidad en su voz

Lo voltee a ver, pero él no me miraba, solo me tenía tomada de la mano

––Una ronda más de lo mismo –– le solicito al barman

––Si –– respondió el barman llenando nuevamente las cosas vacías

––Siéntate sakura –– me ordeno soltando mi mano con delicadeza dejando un cálido calor en ella. " _Por un instante desee que no me soltara_ "

Sacudí mi cabeza antes ese pensamiento y me senté nuevamente, deje caer mi cabeza sobre la barra y me cubrí con mis brazos. _"me siento tan patética y confundida cómo es posible que me sienta despechada por Sasuke-kun y mi cuerpo reaccione de forma extraña ante el contacto y la mirada de Naruto-san"_

––Estoy atrapada en los 14 años, no puedo salir con nadie –– susurre con melancolía.

––Entonces hagamos esto…hasta que puedas volver a amar, pasa por una rehabilitación conmigo

Levante mi rostro con asombro y algo sonrojado por su propuesta, sus ojos azules me miraban con tanta intensidad que me hacía estremecer

–– ¿Rehabilitación? –– Repetí, con cierta duda

––Sí, yo te ayudare a que puedas tener una relación

No pude decir nada, el solo me dio una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, su mirada de notaba seguridad y confianza _. "Este lado de Naruto-san no lo conocía, al parecer estaba completamente equivocada no es un hombre frio y mezquino"_

Está bien

No estaba segura de que esto funcionara, pero quería intentarlo, no quería seguir estancada en el mismo punto, quería avanzar. De lo que no había dado de cuenta que desde esta noche acepte a la mejor o peor persona destinada para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

–– ¿Cómo va tu relación con Naruto-san? –– Me pregunto Konan al ver el silencio en que me encontraba

––Seguimos igual, siento que esta "rehabilitación" no funcionara y mucho menos lo nuestro Konan –– respondí con decepción, deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa

––No te deprimas, no puedes esperar que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana, ¿cómo sabrás que no funcionara si no lo intentas? –– Expreso con tranquilidad

––Dime…tú crees que Naruto-san y yo congeniamos, somos tan diferente

––Sakura debes tener más confianza en ti y si creo que hacen linda pareja tu no lo vez, pero a pesar de la forma como él te trata no lo hace porque quiera herirte debe haber alguna razón que tú misma te vas dar de cuenta más adelante.

Guarde silencio ante las palabras de Konan " _¿tendrá una razón? Pero cual sería no le veo la lógica en estar diciéndole a cada cosa que haces a la persona que sale contigo "baka" ignorarla, no prestarle atención y de paso ser poco romántico_ "

Tape mi cabeza con mis manos

––Soy una tonta –– susurre

––Ya te estas insultando a ti misma sakura –– me insinuó al ver mi acción _"rayos vaya que si me conoce"_

Me levante de golpe y sonreí nerviosamente

–– ¿Dónde está Ino? hace rato la estamos esperando –– pregunte para cambiar de tema y evitar un posible sermón de parte de Konan

Konan suspiro y negó con la cabeza

––no tienes remedio sakura, pero te la valgo esta vez, porque tienes razón se supone que nos veríamos aquí a las 2:00 PM y son casi las 3 y está tonta no llega

–– ¿Sera que le pasó algo? –– cuestione con algo de preocupación

Konan levanto una ceja

––Sabes que Ino no es el tipo de mujer que se deje de nadie a demás deberías preocuparte por la persona que se atraviese en el camino de ella

––Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón

––Al parecer no pueden vivir sin mí –– proclamo la Ino-cerda haciendo su aparición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–– ¿Llegas tarde? –– le reclamo Konan con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho

––Ya…relájate, solo entre y vi un hombre tan lindo que simplemente no pude resistir coquetear con él y se me fue el tiempo –– comento con naturalidad

––Tu no cambias Ino-cerda –– la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. " _Cuando será el día que esta niña asiente cabeza"_

––Eres una moja frentona, recuerda que los hombres les gusta una mujer atrevida, coqueta segura de sí misma, claro además de tierna y con un buen cuerpo y que creen… yo tengo todo eso –– manifestó y se echó a reír

––Y a pesar de eso estas sola –– espeto con burla Konan haciendo que el rostro de Ino cambiara radicalmente

––Eso será por poco, además quede con él en vernos mañana y si todo sale bien pasare con él, el día de san Valentín –– contó como si fuera el gran logro Konan y yo rodamos los ojos

––A propósito, frentona ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Naruto-san

––Yo…bueno –– musite en un hilo de voz, " _la verdad no había pensado en regalarle nada para ser sincera, era cierto que sería nuestro primer san Valentín juntos pero que posibilidades había que el aceptara salir conmigo o si aceptara un regalo de mi parte, además estaba el hecho que me lleva ignorando desde que acepte la rehabilitación, simplemente me dirige la palabra para dar una orden y sacar sus comentarios narcisistas"_. Levante mi rostro y vi a mis dos amigas esperando una respuesta suspiré

––No tenía pensado regarle nada, además no sé qué tipo de cosas le gusta, a pesar que he intentado entablar una conversación de más de dos silabas no ha servido de nada.

Konan e Ino se miraron, sus rostros notaban confusión ante mi respuesta.

––Sakura como pretendes olvidar al baka de Sasuke si no pones de tu parte –– comento Ino con el semblante serio –– tal vez mis relaciones no duren mucho y tal vez la adivina loca tenga razón "que tengo la mala suerte pegada" y tal vez Konan se quede vieja y soltera por el resto de su vida

–– ¡Oye! Yo no me quedare soltera –– declaro Konan con enojo

––Si, si, como digas…pero sakura no puedes pretender que Naruto-san haga todo el trabajo una relación es de dos, sabes porque siempre intento tener una relación a pesar de mis fracasos

Negué con la cabeza,

––Porque no tengo miedo a enamorarme y dar lo mejor de mí, sakura es mejor intentarlo a quedarse con el ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si lo fuera hecho de esta forma, si fuera dicho eso o fuera hecho esto…te lamentarías el resto de tu vida por cosas que no podrás cambiar porque el tiempo no regresa y en esa lógica vivo digo y hago lo que deseo para mañana no tener que arrepentirme y por eso supero rápido y continuo –– termino con una sonrisa sincera

" _siempre me había preguntado porque Ino a pesar de sus enormes fracasos en el amor, donde Konan y yo terminamos siendo su paño de lágrimas ella sonreía al final y lo volvía a intentar, ya cual era la razón, dar lo mejor de ti"_

–– ¡Bueno chicas ya hablamos mucho y creo que es hora de…! –– Nos dijo Konan parándose de su asiento y con un puño al aire como llenándose de energía yo solo solté una carcajada

–– ¡De compras! –– Completamos Ino y yo poniéndonos de pie, las tres nos miramos y nos echamos a reír mientras salimos de la cafetería del centro comercial ante la vista de todos en el lugar

" _adoraba pasar tiempo con ellas, nos conocemos desde hace tantos años que se convirtieron en las hermanas que nunca tuve…Konan la más reservada, la que analiza todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sus concejos siempre son acertados y es muy positiva cuando realiza sus cosas, en cambio Ino es la hermana rebelde, coqueta, divertida, hermosa y además muy confiable y yo a pesar de mi belleza no muestro mucha seguridad y me cohíbo en muchas cosas…pero desde conocí a Naruto de cierto modo quiero dar lo mejor de mí, creer en mí no solo para que el me reconozca si no también la demostrarme de lo que soy capaz, una relación no es de uno y yo también quiero dar lo mejor de mi"_

Las tres caminábamos a la par yo solo escuchaba como Ino y Konan hablaban, sonreía al ver lo animosas y lo bien que se llevaban…bueno en ocasiones. Como pocas veces se da tenemos las tres nuestro día libre al mismo tiempo y en esos días aprovechamos para salir de compra o ver películas, por motivos de san Valentín Ino había sugerido que saliéramos y compráramos algo para Lee, Kiba y Shino porque los pobres estarían más que triste ese día.

A los pocos minutos entramos a una imponente tienda, decorada con corazones, varias figuras de cupidos homenajeando la tan esperada celebración. La mayoría de los objetos a escoger dentro de la tienda eran los típicos dulces de corazones, diferentes tipos de chocolate, osos de peluches, algunos extraños artefactos que no sabría describir.

Ino dio un grito y se dirigió al sitio de los objetos extraños Konan se fue al lado de las tarjetas y yo amanté de los dulces a ¿Dónde creen que me dirigí? Mire uno que otro dulce y prácticamente no sabía cuál escoger, en otras circunstancias me fuera llevado unos dangos ya que son mis favoritos, pero no sabía si a Naruto-san le gustarían

–– ¿Cuál le gustara más? –– Susurre mirando pensativa la docena de dulces que tenía en frente, en tamaños, presentación, colores y formas, solté un suspiro –– ¿Qué tal que no le guste los dulces?

––Qué tal si pruebas dándole una tarjeta –– me dijo Konan asustándome al darme cuenta lo cerca que estaba de mí.

––Ja, ja,ja,ja,ja eres muy fácil de asustar sakura –– me dijo con tono de burla, yo me cruce de brazos y frunce el entre ceño –– deja el mal humor que te vas arrugar y ten porque no le das esto –– sonrió y me paso una tarjera de corazones yo la mire con atención

––No crees que sea demasiado…

––Demasiado ¿Qué? Sakura –– cuestiono con desespero

––Creo que se refiere a que es demasiado romántico –– intervino Ino quitándome la tarjeta de mis manos y leyéndola –– creo Konan que estas lanzando muy rápido a sakura, apenas están empezando y ya le va a dar una tarjeta que diga que lo ama más que su propia vida

Konan rodo los ojos y le quito la tarjeta con brusquedad y fue a dejar la tarjeta en su lugar volteo a vernos –– bueno entonces que la escoja sakura ya que se va a pasar toda la vida viendo que dulce regalar.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me dirigí al lugar de las tarjetas. Mire de reojo como Ino trataba de cambiar el humor de Konan, reí por lo bajo al compararlas como una pareja, en el caso cuando el hombre sabe que la embarro y hace lo sea para contentarla y cambiar el semblante de la novia. Continúe mi vista hasta que encontré la tarjeta perfecta. Me dirigí a mis amigas que seguían con drama de pareja.

––Ya tengo el regalo de Naruto-san y el de los muchachos es mejor que nos vamos parejita –– exclamen dando vueltas sobre mis talones e ir a la caja a pagar, sonreí más al escuchar a mis amigas gritarme por decirles pareja, miré nuevamente a tarjeta y en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa era perfecta

El resto del día fuimos a cine, Ino no dejaba de coquetear a uno que otro chico que le sonreía y Konan no dejaba de regañar a Ino por su comportamiento en cambio yo, mi único pensamiento era uno solo a pesar que lo puedan creer y tampoco yo misma lo fuera creído hace unas semanas atrás

" _que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Naruto…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Una semana había pasado desde que acepte la propuesta de Naruto-san y una semana más había pasado desde que compre la tarjeta para él, a pesar que me había propuesto dar todo de mí para acercarme él no he ha avanzado mucho en esta semana, no me creen….

––Todos son planes aburridos que cualquiera puede hacer –– me explica mientras mirada la carpeta con las ideas que tuve para realizar el siguiente evento –– hay muchos errores ortográficos –– cerro la carpeta y me volteo a ver –– vuelve hacerlo

–– Si –– tome la carpeta y me dirigí a mi escritorio, voltee a ver a Naruto-san

" _¿no se suponía que me ibas hacer una rehabilitación amorosa, Naruto-san? Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho durante toda la semana, he tratado de hablar con él, de saber cuáles son sus gustos, invitarlo a comer en la hora del almuerzo, pero mis esfuerzos no sirven de nada"_

–– Sakura-san –– me llamo el segundo al mando del departamento de planeación. Ya que el departamento de planeación tiene muchos empleados y demasiados eventos durante el año tenemos dos jefes el principal es Naruto-san y el otro es Hiruzen Sarutobi un hombre mayor que a pesar de su apariencia tiene mucha vitalidad y es muy respetado por todos nosotros y por otros jefes de departamento

–– Si Sarutobi-sama

–– Los invitados de la compañía de san Valentín de este año son Sasuke Uchiha y Shina Yakekoge. Te encargaras de que contactar con su agencia ¿de acuerdo?

–– Si señor

" _Sasuke-kun nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente, me alegra saber que tengas tanto éxito y que todo te esté saliendo bien"_

Más tarde nos encontrábamos en la sala de reuniones el equipo asignado para realizar tan importante evento. Todas mis compañeras hablaban a la vez, la emoción por realizar un evento para Sasuke-kun para ellas era lo mejor que podía ocurrirles en mucho tiempo por mi parte, me alegra el éxito que está teniendo.

–– Para las fans, Sasuke Uchiha es su amante –– tome la palabra de forma calmada captando la atención de mis compañeras. " _Sonríe para mí misma al ver que ellas también consideraban a Sasuke-kun como tal"_ –– a pesar que no le gusta los dulces, siempre trata de dar gusto a sus fans y eso hace que lo quieran más, así que, ¿Qué tal que los clientes puedan entregarle personalmente a él sus regalos? Los clientes que regalen chocolates caseros, él les darán un objeto firmado y una foto con él a cambio de aceptar dar ese presente cómo un regalo de parte de ellos y de Sasuke Uchiha al orfanato de Tokio.

–– Suena divertido–– dijo una de mis compañeras con entusiasmo

–– Eso suena muy buena idea –– espeto con alegría otra compañera

" _me sentí feliz que les gustara mi idea, a decir verdad, se me ocurrió a último momento ya que las que presenté a Naruto no fueron de su agrado"_

Al terminar de desarrollar la idea, nos dividimos las tareas, se creó una cartelera con la fecha límite del evento que se desarrollaría el 14 de febrero, teníamos exactamente una semana para preparar el salón, hacer la publicidad, vender la boletería y contactar a la agencia de Sasuke-kun y de la señorita Shina-san.

–– Soy Sakura Hanuro del departamento de planeación de eventos del hotel Hyuga ¿es posible fijar una reunión mañana para discutir los asuntos para el evento? –– Le pregunte por línea telefónica a la recepcionista de la señorita Shina-san era la que me hacía falta por confirmar.

" _la preparación del salón y otros imprevistos, no me habían permitido ver a Naruto-san, era extraño que en todo momento estuviera presente su imagen, me siento extraña encontrarme pensando en él, en que estará haciendo, si ya comió, o simplemente estará pensando en mi… es insólito porque apenas unas semanas cuando pasaba por mi mente era deseando que le callera un yunque a la cabeza o tal vez se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara…vaya que si tenía pensamientos malvados con respecto a él, pero ahora…"_

 _ **Dos días para el evento de san Valentín**_

–– ¡Chicos, hemos agotado las entradas para el evento de san Valentín! –– Anuncie al tachar en la cartelera la última entrada vendida –– Lo que queda es esperar a que llegue el día 

Todos los presentes aplaudieron muchas de mis compañeras gritaban "gracias a Dios" "que felicidad" solo faltaba dos días para que el evento inicie y nada podría arruinarlo…

–– ¡Ey, Sakura-san!

–– ¿Sí? Sarutobi-sama

–– La agencia de Shina Yakekoge dice que solo estará hasta las 7 ¡¿el evento no es hasta las 9: pm?! –– Exclamo con desespero

–– Si, les dejé clara la agenda para todo el día ya mandé los emails.

–– ¿Lo confirmaste apropiadamente cara a cara? –– Me pregunto Naruto al entrar a la habitación y parándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho

–– Lo siento –– fue lo único que pude decir, " _me confié que con solo llamar y mandar los emails estaría arreglado"_

–– ¡¿Qué hacemos entonces?! –– Vocifero Sarutobi-sama –– ¡No podemos dar reembolsos a los clientes, esto causara mucho daño!

" _Lo había arruinado, mire a mi alrededor y en el rostro de mis compañeros solo había decepción…que bien Sakura tuviste la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y lo has arruinado…soy tan tonta, nada hago bien"_

–– Fue demasiado para ella –– insinuó Naruto-san sacándome de mis pensamientos y agrego –– probablemente pensaron que solo era una novata y no la tomaron en serio.

La sorpresa como la decepción eran evidente en mi rostro al escuchar sus palabras, aquellas palabras oprimieron mi corazón "¿ _porque nunca valoras mi esfuerzo Naruto? ¿Por qué siempre me consideras una inútil?"_ mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y al instante sentí como sujetaba mi mano, volteé a ver quién era, Konan me sujetaba con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, me sonrió como diciéndome que no me deprimiera, asintió con la cabeza y volteo su mirada a nuestros jefes

–– Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Frunce el entrecejo le demostraría una vez más a Naruto que no soy una novata y que esto no me quedara grande. " _obsérvame Naruto-san"_

–– Déjeme arreglarlo. Hare algo al respecto –– exprese con seguridad, mire a Naruto- san y no comprendí su mirada; sus palabras me habían oprimido y su mirada daban un brillo de confianza, como si supiera que iba a decir aquello.

Él acepto y convenció a Sarutobi-san para que lo hiciera a pesar que no estaba muy convencido lo hizo hice una reverencia y Salí lo más rápido que pude.

 _ **30 minutos después**_

–– Disculpe, por favor ¿puedo hablar con usted? –– Le solicitaba al jefe de la agencia de Shina-san al tiempo que aceleraba mis pasos para poderlo alcanzar

–– Estoy algo ocupado –– me contesto sin detener su andar

–– Por favor, solo será un minuto –– insistí.

–– Ni hablar

–– Por favor

–– Imposible –– concluyo entrando a un edificio y cerrándome la puerta en mi cara.

Solté un suspiro y sobe mi nariz por el golpe que recibí, fruncí el entrecejo. " _no me conoce, yo jamás me rindo, soy Sakura Hanuro y la perseverancia es mi segundo nombre ¡Shannarō!"_

 _ **Una hora después**_

Si había trascurrido una hora desde que estoy esperando fuera de la agencia, a pesar de cubrir mis manos dentro de la chaqueta el frio es insoportable, pero no podía rendirme tenía que demostrar a Naruto que no era una inútil y que yo podía hacer esto…enfrentar y reparar el error que había cometido para que el esfuerzo de mis compañeras se fuera a la basura por mi culpa.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver al jefe de la agencia un hombre alto de estaría entre los 40 a 50 años de edad su cabellera negra con ciertas canas blancas, tenía puesto un grueso chaleco para resguardarse del frio que hace. A paso ligero me dirigí hasta él.

–– ¡Jefe! ¿Podemos hacer algo con la agenda de Shina-san?

–– ¡Eres muy persistente! –– Vocifero al notar mi presencia

–– ¡Por favor! No quiere usted como agente de la gran presentadora Shina-san traicionar las expectativas de los fans que desean conocerla –– declare colocando mi mejor cara para tratar de convencerlo.

El me miro por unos momentos e hizo una mueca, mis ojos brillaron y la curva de mis labios surcaba una sonrisa esperando que dijera que si

–– Lo siento, ya está decidido –– reafirmo haciendo cambiar mi semblante a uno de tristeza y decepción

–– ¡Por favor! –– volví a pedir con un hilo de voz algo débil

–– ¡Ni hablar! –– sentencio tomando sus llaves para subir a su auto para y matar mis esperanzas de arreglar el error que había cometido y demostrarme y demostrarle a Naruto que si podía hacerlo.

–– ¡Jefe! –– lo llamo un hombre desde la entrada del edificio, se miraba algo agitado, los dos lo volteamos a ver.

–– ¿Qué pasa? –– Pregunto el jefe haciendo una mueca de fastidio y cerrando la puerta del auto con fuerza

–– Lo siento, pero es algo muy importante…

El jefe me volteo a ver y se dirigió con el joven que lo esperaba intercambiaron algunas palabras y desaparecieron tras la puerta, pero, así como rápido entro rápidamente salió, pero ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

–– Jajaja bueno…perdona por eso, sabes hemos estado afiliados a vuestro hotel durante mucho tiempo ya, además tienes razón no podemos traicionar las expectativas de los fans por conocer a Shina, así que are algo al respecto

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro y una sonreí lo había logrado

–– ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

–– ¿De acuerdo? Chao niña

Hice una reverencia dando las gracias nuevamente, él se subió al auto lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad y de paso ponerme a bailar sin importar que me vieran, lo había logrado. Tome mi celular y marque rápidamente, el tono del teléfono y a los pocos segundos contesto una voz tan familiar que estaba haciendo mi corazón con tan solo escucharla, tome aire y conteste

–– Naruto-san acabo de recibir un ok, corregí apropiadamente mi error –– le comenté con orgullo mientras sonreía

–– Es normal corregir un error, espero que no vuelva a suceder sakura –– respondió con su usual tono monótono

–– Pero aun así lo logre

–– Mañana estarás pendiente de todos los preparativos y el desarrollo del mismo. Yo no estaré presente

–– ¿Por qué? –– pregunte algo desconcertada ya que mañana serio día de san Valentín y esperaba pasarla con él

–– Tengo una reunión –– me respondió secamente

–– Naruto…hasta que hora tienes la reunión –– dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz

–– No lo se

–– Sera que nos podemos ver en el parque que queda cerca de la empresa

–– Sakura no sé a qué hora termine

–– No importa te estaré esperando

–– Ok

Al colgar apreté mis puños a mis contados y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir _"da lo mejor de ti sakura…no te quedes con el si hubiera"_ me repetía aquello mientras volvía nuevamente a la empresa

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

–– ¿Entonces, estas lista para esta noche? –– me pregunto Ino antes de aplicarse un poco de brillo en sus labios. Soltó un suspiro al no recibir respuesta, giro su rostro al espejo del tocador para continuar aplicándolo para continuar –– frentona no pensabas solo entregarle la tarjeta y decirle adiós nos vemos mañana ¿o sí?

Seque mis manos con una toalla de papel, lance el papel en la bote de basura y la voltee a ver, ante lo último trague duro y desvié la mirada " _pensaba preguntarle cómo le había ido, entregarle el presente y luego despedirme"_

–– ¡Lo sabía! –– Vocifero triunfante al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo

–– ¿Qué se supone que le diga? –– pregunte mordiéndome el labioinferior

––Déjame lo a mí –– respondió sacando su móvil y tecleo algo y presiono la tecla enviar

–– ¡Listo! –– bufo con una sonrisa

–– ¿A quién le escribiste? –– pregunte levando una ceja

––Ya lo veras –– replico viendo hacia la puerta del baño yo hice lo mismo.

A los segundos apareció Konan algo agitada como si fuera corrido un maratón

–– ¿Qué…te…paso…sakura? –– me pregunto con dificulta tratando de recuperar el aliento

––Vaya que corres rápido Konan, estas lista para las olimpiadas –– se burló Ino al ver el estado de nuestra amiga.

–– ¡Ino tonta como quieres que no corra si me escribes "ven al tocador urgente es un asunto de vida o muerte con respecto a sakura"! –– vocifero con una vena en la sien

Yo solo las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados " _a veces me pregunto quién será más tonta Ino por divertirse haciendo enojar a Konan sabiendo que podría recibir un posible golpe o ella por seguirle la corriente a Ino sabiendo cómo es"_

Solté un suspiro con pesadez

–– ¡Ya cállense las dos! –– vocifere con rabia para que dejaran de discutir.

Tome aire una vez más y le comente a Konan el motivo del tan dramático mensaje de Ino, ella me escucho atenta, al terminar se apoyó en uno de los cubículos cerrados del baño.

––Sabes que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua sakura –– replico Konan rodando los ojos.

––Frentona solo tienes que tomarlo de las manos y verlo a los ojos –– Ino tomo las manos Konan y dispuso hacer una interpretación, como si ella fuera yo, Konan trataba de contener la risa para poder recrear el personaje de Naruto, pero le era imposible al ver los gesto que Ino en su dramática actuación –– Naruto mi amor eres tan guapo yo quiero darte este presente que contiene mis sentimientos por ti, te amo tanto hazme tuya esta noche y todas las que venga –– dijo culminando su pésima actuación

Konan rio con mayor fuerza al no soportar más el drama de nuestra amiga.

Rodé los ojos

––Ino eres muy mala actuando, te ganarías con seguridad el premio a la peor actriz y de una vez te digo que no le diré nada de eso a Naruto

––Tal vez lo sea, pero tú eres una amargada. Deberías acostarte con alguien, eso te relajaría y pondría una sonrisa en tu cara.

––Sakura si le estas dando tantas vueltas al asunto es porque te gusta –– me insinuó Konan

Calle nuevamente y desvié la mirada ellas dos solo sonrieron

––Tranquilízate piensa que es un chico más –– me recomendó Konan al ver mi frustración

La mire y cerré los ojos _"tiene razón, tengo que tranquilizarme simplemente es Naruto, tengo que pensar que es un amigo o un chico más, solo tengo que decirle feliz día de san Valentín y darle el presente, que tan difícil podría ser…claro eso no fuera problema si no me pusiera nerviosa con su presencia…llevo tanto días deseando probar sus labios y que me tome entre sus brazos"_ respire hondo y mire a mis dos amigas

––Tienen razón tengo que pensar que es un chico más, le voy a entregar la tarjeta y dejare que las cosas fluyan –– decidí para culminar esta conferencia, porque unos minutos empezaría el evento.

Konan asintió –– buena idea, las cosas planeadas nunca resultan

––Pero, en este caso si funcionaran –– intervino Ino dando un paso al frente y girándose para ver a Konan –– sakura es el tipo de mujer que todo lo memoriza y que casi nunca se deja llevar por sus emociones, la conocemos Konan al llegar el momento se volverá un ocho y dará muchas vueltas para hacer que las cosas avancen.

Fruncí el ceño

–– Eso no es cierto –– replique

––No te hagas porque sabes que es cierto –– me miro por encima del hombro y me sonrió para voltear a ver a Konan nuevamente.

–– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? –– pregunto con Konan con curiosidad

Ino dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como Bart Simpson cuando esta punto de hacer una travesura.

––Esto es lo que aras –– nos susurró en voz baja su plan, yo me puse roja como un tomate y Konan soltó una carcajada

–– ¡No lo are! –– Sentencie al loco plan de la Ino-cerda –– estás loca no are y tampoco le diré eso

––No es mala idea hasta yo lo aria –– replico Konan, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mi juguetonamente –– recuerdo que dijiste que querías dar lo mejor pues empieza por ser más atrevida.

Negué nuevamente con la cabeza " _estaban loca como Ino me sugiere algo así pero porque me extraña si es normal que ella tenga ese tipo de pensamientos, pero esta no es Konan como puede estar de acuerdo con semejante idea, donde quedo su sensatez mínimo la dejo botada al salir corriendo"_

Tome mis cosas y me gire sobre mis pies para dirigirme a la salida

––Sakura yo sé que lo aras –– me insinuó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

La mire por encima del hombro antes de salir por completo del tocador –– No lo are

–– ¡Si lo ara! –– dijeron ambas para ir detrás de mi

" _No lo haré y no lo haré"_ me repetía una y otra vez.

 **(…)**

Al llegar al salón cada una tomo su lugar para el inicio del evento, unos minutos después el salón estaba completamente lleno, cada uno de nosotras daba lo mejor para que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Al ver los rostros sonrientes de los fans me confirmo que todo marchaba bien.

La primera en salir al escenario fue Shina Yakekoge, una mujer alta de cabellera negra que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, irradiaba seguridad en cada una de sus expresiones.

––Buenas noches a todos –– se dirigió al público con una sonrisa en su rostro, muchos de los presente proclaman su nombre

––Agradecemos su presencia en este evento, es un honor para mí y por supuesto para el actor Sasuke Uchiha –– afirmo y volteo a ver Sasuke-kun que hacia su aparición en el escenario.

Las chicas gritaron con mayor fuerza al verlo vestido de forma casual luciendo unos vaqueros algo desgastados una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta de mezclilla, su cabello negro rebelde haciéndolo lucir más guapo de lo es.

" _Sasuke-kun esta jodidamente caliente hoy"_ respire hondo ante mis pensamientos y trate de continuar con mi labor, como dijo Naruto hoy sería la encargada de supervisar el desarrollo del evento, me sentía con mucha confianza, porque todo al final había salido bien.

Sonreí con ternura al ver subir al escenario a una niña de unos 8 años, de cabello rubio y piel blanca, su vista concentrada en el piso del escenario por los nervios, al estar cerca extendió sus manos despacio sujetando con fuerza la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y atada con un hermoso listón rosa.

–– ¡Y-Yo…te quiero Sasuke-kun! –– vocifero con nerviosismo alzando su mirada y dejando ver su rostro completamente sonrojado

Sasuke-kun sonrió y bajo a la altura de la niña, tomando el presente delicadamente

––Gracias –– respondió y beso la frente de la pequeña que se sorprendió con el gesto.

La multitud grito el nombre de Sasuke-kun con más fuerza, él tomo la mano de la niña para ayudarla a bajar del escenario

" _vaya, Sasuke-kun sabe cómo volver locas a todas"_ sonríe con ironía.

 **(…)**

El evento trascurrió con normalidad, uno que otro incidente que no se pudiera resolver, hoy me siento con tanta confianza, el haber logrado convencer al jefe de Shina-san para que pudiera asistir a la presentación y obtener un poco de reconocimiento de parte de Naruto me hacían pensar que podía hacer todo lo que me propusiera

––Puedo hacer todo, hasta el loco plan de Ino lo pondría en marcha.

Me pare en seco

––Esperen… ¿Qué dije?

" _¿Que pondría el loco plan de Ino en acción?_ ¡" _Estaba contemplando esa posibilidad!"_ Mi corazón latió con rapidez al imaginar cómo estaría vestida, las cosas que le diría y la actitud que tendría adoptar, para…seducirlo…sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

Presione con fuerza los regalos a mi pecho, pero al instante disminuí la presión no quería dañarlos por mis pensamientos pervertidos. Algunas de mis compañeras me pidieron o casi rogaron para yo pudiera poner sus presente junto a los regalos de las demás fans ya que ellas no podían.

Me acerque a la mesa que se había destinado para los obsequios de todos los clientes, asenté primero el más grande de todos un arreglo florar muy hermoso y luego deje los demás, recorrí con mi vista los presente eran demasiados más de 4 mesas completamente llenas de todo tipo de regalos, detuve mi mirada al ramo de flores que había traído y tome la tarjeta para leerla.

¿Qué? No soy chismosa simplemente deseo saber quién es la dueña de tan hermoso arreglo y ver que hermosas palabras escribió, por hacerlo no me hace una persona chismosa…solo curiosa.

"Eres el hombre más guapo que han visto mis ojos, ah Sasuke-kun eres tan ardiente, me encanta tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, eres el hombre perfecto. Por favor sal conmigo

Posdata al final de la tarjeta te dejo mi número

Con amor Ino"

–– Ino…–– pronuncie su nombre con el ceño fruncido

Como podía ser tan regalada, es cierto que yo no tengo nada con él, pero ella es mi amiga en que sea debió esperar un poco antes de lanzarse a sus brazos,

" _Pero tampoco le puedo reclamar yo ya estoy saliendo con otra persona y además ella es una mujer libre…bueno ¿No se supone que hoy tendría una cita con un pelado que conoció hace unas semana? Eso lo tengo que averiguar."_

Solté un suspiro para calmarme y mire el reloj, el evento ya debió haber terminado o casi va a terminar, de nuevo mire los regalos y me di cuenta que no le había comprado nada Sasuke-kun por el día de san Valentín.

" _Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo vuelvo a ver y no tengo nada que darle creo que lo mejor será escribirle una nota"._

Tome un fichero para tomar notas, pensé un momento lo que escribiría, al tener la idea la rédate. Sonreí al terminar y leerla nuevamente, pero alguien me la quito de mis manos rápidamente dejándome sorprendida.

––Podrías haberlo dicho tu misma –– murmuro una voz muy conocida en mi oído dejándome helada.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

––Podrías haberlo dicho tu misma –– murmuro una voz muy conocida en mi oído dejándome helada.

Me gire despacio, mi corazón latía con mayor intensidad al verlo parado frente a mi

–– Podrías haberlo dicho tu misma –– me volvió a repetir. Trague en seco y respire profundamente

–– ¡Sasuke devuélvemelo! –– Le grite ya recuperada del susto, me acerque para arrebatarle el papel, pero lo alzo con su mano evitando que lo tomara.

–– ¿Qué paso con el "kun"? –– hizo un pequeño puchero, yo solo rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos ya estaba cansada de saltar para alcanzar el bendito papel.

" _no me había percatado pero Sasuke es más alto, parecer la que se quedó pequeña soy yo"_

––Eso era antes, me podrías devolver el papel por favor –– le pedí, con el ceño levemente fruncido

––venga, ibas a dármelo de todos formas ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza y desvié la mirada, me daba pena que leyera lo que escribí y más yo estando presente

"Sasuke, en hora buena te has vuelto genial me sorprendiste"

––Aun así…no me volví genial ni nada –– murmuro con un deje de tristeza en su voz, lo mire e hizo una mueca de sonrisa

––Estaba sorprendido el otro día…lo siento

Yo sonreí y me apoye en la pared –– así que te diste cuenta de que era yo después de todo

––Si pensé, "pillado" –– me confeso encogiéndose de hombros

Levante una ceja –– después de eso, supongo que estas saliendo con esa actriz ¿No?

––No estamos saliendo en primer lugar –– se apresuró a aclarar, carraspeó su garganta y continuo –– y en segundo lugar ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?

En mi rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa " _tal vez por venganza o porque quería que se diera cuenta que no estuve todo estos años esperándolo como tonta, bueno a pesar que si lo hice él no tiene por qué enterarse_ "

––Si, lo quieres conocer

El asintió con la cabeza y yo lo tome del brazo y lo lleve al pasillo, busque una cabellera rubia y cuando lo vi a los lejos mi corazón dio un brinco, se dirigía a la sala de juntas con otros jefe departamento

––Es él –– lo apunte con el dedo para que Sasuke lo viera

––Oh ¿Ese tío? ¿No es un poco viejo? –– se burló al creer que me refería Sarutobi-sama

Sonreí algo nerviosa al ver como como él me saludaba desde lejos, yo solo le devolví el saludo y negué con la cabeza.

––No, ese no, por allí del cabellera rubia y gafas. ¡Naruto-san, Naruto-san! –– lo llame pero él no me volteo a mirar y se adentró a la sala de juntas con los demás

––No te quiere, ¿eh?

––Si me quiere –– mentí, como le voy decir que mi relación con él solo es una "rehabilitación" que Naruto ve los sentimientos como algo trivial y piensa que las personas pueden estar juntas, atados solo por la costumbre. Suspire –– no es eso Sasuke es que él es así

––Oye, deja hablar como si fuéramos extraños somos amigos ¿No?

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa –– ¿Amigos? Tienes razón lo siento Sasuke-kun

Él sonrió de lado –– te queda bien el uniforme, realmente trabajaste duro tienes un trabajo pleno derecho y todo…además has crecido mucho al igual que tu cabello, está muy hermoso –– poso su mano en mi cabello alborotándolo

––No hagas eso –– hice un puchero y lo aparte

––lo que no ha cambiado es tu genio sigue igual

Los dos sonreímos _"si eso no ha cambiado, pero me alegra mucho que tú tampoco lo hayas hecho Sasuke-kun"_

 **(…)**

–– ¡Sakura te ves genial, no es por nada pero creo que debí ser estilista! –– Grito con entusiasmo Ino al terminar de arreglarme

––Te vez muy bonita y además muy sexy, Naruto caerá rendido a tus pies –– me alago Konan viéndome de arriba abajo, me gire para verme en el espejo –– bien hecho Ino

––Gracias, gracias, sé que soy la mejor –– se alagaba ella misma, unió sus dedos y deposito un beso en ellos y los repartió en sus mejillas. Konan solo rodo los ojos –– el plan es simple cambiar la imagen de sakura para darle un aire sexy y atrevido y creo que lo logre ¿Qué piensas frentona?

––Esa…soy…yo –– murmure al ver mi reflejo, me veía diferente, lucia algo que jamás me había puesto y mostraba partes de mi cuerpo –– será que si me veo bien así

Ino frunció el ceño, posiciono sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros, obligándome a verla a los ojos

––Mira frentona tienes que ser más segura de ti misma, aceptaste mi plan y que crees no hay vuelta a tras –– suspiro y suavizo su tono de voz –– eres una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y te preocupas por los demás y estoy seguro que Naruto-san te escogió como pareja porque el ve lo que tú no quieres ver, dime cómo quieres que las cosas funcionen y él te vea sino pones de tu parte, por eso ten más seguridad en ti misma.

Me miro con sinceridad y con una sonríe en sus labios, yo correspondí a su gesto y asentí con la cabeza y voltie lentamente a ver en el espejo nuevamente _"tengo que tenerme más confianza"_ me repetí, tome mis cosas y mire a mis amigas antes de salir de la habitación

––Gracias chiscas son las mejores

––Anda, diviértete y recuerda ten confianza sakura –– me aconsejo Konan

––Y no hagas nada que yo no haría –– me dijo Ino y me guiño el ojo

–– ¿Hay algo que tú no arias? –– bromeé

––No –– replico riéndose

Yo sonreí y Salí de la habitación.

Media hora después me encontraba en el parque cerca de la empresa, me senté en unas de las bancas a esperar a Naruto, mire el cielo una hermosa luna llena rodea de un mar de estrellas, era la noche perfecta, podría sonar cursi pero se podía sentir el amor flotando en el aire. Mire mi reloj marcaban las 7:00pm de la noche aún era temprano, Naruto me dijo que saldría algo tarde, pero lo esperaría igual, me mire nuevamente.

Mi cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas, Ino me había maquillado un poco eh hizo algunas sombras para que el color de mis ojos resaltaran más, Konan me escogió una camisa roja deja al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo y un pantalón negro. Ino desabrocho el primer botón de abajo para que Naruto pudiera echar un vistazo a mi ombligo y abdomen plano, me negué rotundamente pero ella insistió que lo hiciera argumentando _"los hombres no pueden resistirse a eso"_ algo que estuvo completamente de acuerdo Konan, al final accedí.

Mire el reloj nuevamente ya eran las 8:30 asenté el obsequio y mi chaqueta a mi lado, solté un suspiro y doble mis brazos para descansar mis codos en mis piernas y apoyo mi mentón mis manos, mire a mi alrededor todavía había algunas parejas en el parque, unas se encontraban besando y otras caminaban por el lugar cogidos de las manos. Frente a mi paso una pareja, él hombre la llevaba de la mano con orgullo, ella sujetaba con amor unas hermosas rosas que él le había regalado se miraban algo sonrojados y con una felicidad que causa envidia.

Observe el cielo. _Me pregunto si algún día estaré así con Naruto, ¿Qué dirá al verme vestida así? ¿Sentirá algo por mí?"_ esa última pregunta me recorre la mente desde hace tiempo. Él me dijo al principio que no había dicho que yo le gustaba cuando se lo insinué para darle coherencia a su propuesta, al tener su respuesta de sus verdaderas razones de cierto modo me dio una punzada de dolor, me negaba a tener algo con él si ese eran sus motivos, pero después de esa noche que tomo mi mano y lo tenía tan cerca algo cambio en mí y ahora quiero dar lo mejor pero tengo miedo que me esté enamorando sola y al final sea un amor no reciproco.

Por enésima vez mire el reloj 09:40 PM el tiempo pasa volando, me siento triste y con unas enormes ganas de llorar _"al final no llego"_ su celular se encontraba apagado, tal vez aún seguía en la reunión, me sentía tonta el me lo advirtió que no sabía a qué hora saldría pero fui yo la que tome la decisión de esperarlo. Tome mi suéter, mi bolso y la bolsa que contenía el presente de Naruto, mis manos temblaban al tomar el presente y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

––Tenía la esperanza que llegarías al final Naruto –– susurre para ponerme de pie

Al estar completamente erguida estabas frente a mí, tu pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, tu cabello rubio desordenado, tu chaqueta y el maletín lo sujetabas con fuerza en tu mano izquierda.

––Lo siento si te hice esperar demasiado sakura –– pronunciaste con dificulta y sonreíste para mí. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas

" _Estoy tan feliz llegaste Naruto"_. No lo podía negar, te acercaste y limpiaste despacio las gotas de agua salada que bajaban por mis mejillas tu contacto es cálido y eriza mi cuerpo completamente.

––lo…sien –– no pudiste terminar de hablar porque me arroje a tus brazos y te extrañe con fuerza

––Llegaste Naruto –– le dije aferrándome más a su cuerpo y sollozando, él respondió a mi abrazo y respirando hondo en mi cuello como si estuviera aspirando mi olor.

––Aunque tarde, siempre llegare a ti sakura-chan –– me aseguro con ternura en su voz me separe un poco y lo vi a los ojos

––"Sakura-chan" –– repetí

Su sonrisa se amplió más dejando ver su perfecta dentadura –– hace mucho que quería decírtelo pero no me atrevía, pero ahora quiero llamarte así y estas muy hermosa esta noche Sakura-chan

Sonrió, su sonrisa es tan hermosa y tan calidad, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera y halagar mi apariencia me hizo sonrojar un poco.

––Yo…quiero –– recite algo nerviosa, me aparte un poco y me gire para tomar el presente que había comprado para él –– feliz día de san Valentín Naruto –– podía jurar que mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate

Él me sonrió y tomo el presente rosando nuestros dedos. Leyó la parte de afuera de la tarjeta

" _no sabía que darte, espero que este regalo pueda expresar lo que siento por ti"_

Al abrirla había dibujo un corazón cubierto alrededor con unas flores y en el centro una frase escrita a mano "es todo lo que tengo para ti"

Hizo un gesto de ternura en tu rostro y sonreíste nuevamente

––Gracias Sakura-chan –– te acercaste y depositaste un beso en mi frente, todo mi cuerpo tembló y mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho. –– yo también compre algo para ti

Sacaste de tu suéter una pequeña cajita y me la pasaste, al abrirla mis ojos se abrieron con asombro era un collar en forma de cerezo, tomaste el collar entre tus manos y te acercaste a ponerlo en mi cuello, te encuentras tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir el olor de tu perfume, no pude evitar subir mi mano y acariciar tus rubios cabellos, bajaste la mirada y tu orbes azules se clavaron en los míos adentrándonos en un trance que no quería romper.

Acerque mi rostro al tuyo y nuestras respiración se fusionaban en un solo compas _¿Cómo deseo probar tus labios Naruto?_ _Tienes un aroma tan delicioso, tus delgados labios apenas rosados me incitan a perder la cordura y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y deseos._

––Son tan excitantes –– susurre mientras me acercaba más a tus labios

Con mis ojos entre abiertos pude ver cómo te mordiste el labio inferior esperando el momento que mis labios tocaran los tuyos, ese acto solo género en mí un fuego incontrolable que aumentaba a medida que mi rostro se acercaba al tuyo. Aproximaste tu rostro para cortar la distancia entre nosotros, rosaste tus labios con los míos hasta que nos consumimos en un beso.

Al inicio era algo torpe, pero a los segundos me acostumbre dejándote poner el ritmo de este apasionado beso, me tomaste de la cintura atrayéndome hacia ti, cada segundo que pasaba no me quería desprender del sabor tan exquisito que tienen tus labios, son tan cálidos, tan deliciosos era todo lo que imagine que seria. Tus besos generan en mi cuerpo una excitación que nunca había sentido.

No quería que acabara aquel elixir que se está propagando por mi cuerpo. Me aferre a tu nuca al sentir que me abrazaste con más fuerza, al sentirte rodeado por mis brazos me besaste con más deseo. Mi respiración estaba agitada, me estaba faltando el aire pero de ninguna manera quiero liberarme de tus labios.

Me estrechaste con más fuerza y mordiste mi labio inferior con suavidad haciendo que gimiera suavemente. Separaste tus labios de los míos y yo abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver los tuyos, nuestra respiración completamente agitadas, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que las tuyas.

Yo jadeaba completamente fuera de mí, sintiendo un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, apoyaste tu frente junto a la mía, nuestra respiración se mezclaban una vez más.

––Yo…quiero…decirte –– trataba de articular palabras, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, me aferre un poco más a ti –– tú me gustas mucho Naruto

Dije con seguridad en mi mirada y algo sonrojada, tu sonreíste y me besaste nuevamente, al separarnos tomaste mi mano y caminamos por el parque, tu mirabas al frente con una sonrisa en tu rostro, yo solo te veía de reojo y bajaba mi mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

" _No puedo creer que caminemos tomados de la manos en medio del parque…te quiero Naruto, te quiero y como deseo que lo nuestro dure para siempre, te prometo que me esforzare para dar siempre lo mejor de mi"_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

El sol había salido dando inicio a un nuevo día para experimentar nuevas emociones y aventuras. aquella estrella de luz, resplandece sobre un cielo completamente despejado haciéndonos ver que es la fuente principal de energía, a pesar que esta 150 millones de kilómetros de la tierra la luz y el calor que procede hace pensar lo contrario…dejando de lado las clase de astronomía y mis razonamientos.

En la ciudad se escucha el sonido de los carros y las motos que transportaban a las personas a su lugar de destino, con esa mezcla insoportable del pitar de las bocinas y el rugir del motor se podía apreciar las risas de varias personas como los gritos de enojo de otros tan temprano.

Pero, nuestra protagonista al parecer no se encuentra lista para iniciar este nuevo día como los demás, porque sigue inmersa en el mundo de los sueños, el lugar donde tus más profundos deseos se hacen realidad…

––Naruto…me…encantas –– susurro Sakura entre cortado mientras abrazaba más su almohada y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios –– se siente tan bien…

Sakura seguía en su mundo de ilusiones ruborizándose hasta más no poder, movió su cuerpo entre las sabanas y presiono mucho más la almohada contra su cuerpo, que clase de sueños estaría teniendo solo ella sabría, pero la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que era un sueño muy placentero.

Una persona de cabellera rubia y ojos azules había entrado muy despacio a la habitación evitando hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a la joven, se acercó con cuidado y observa la peli rosa regocijada por tan gratificante sueño.

––Eres tan sexy…continua…Naruto eres tan grande no…puedo…aguantar…más –– al escuchar tan pervertidas palabras de parte de la joven, la persona soltó una carcajada que rápidamente silenció tapándose la boca con sus propias manos, miro a la joven para ver si la había oído, pero para su tranquilidad eso no ocurrió, Sakura se movió aún más dejando ver la pijama que tenía puesta, que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirante transparente dejando poco a la imaginación.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y sus ojos azules brillaron con algo de malicia, acto seguido saco su celular y empezó a grabar y tomar fotos de la joven que seguía inmersa en su mundo de ilusiones. Al terminar de hacer su picardía se acercó al oído de la joven y con voz pasible la llamo

––Sakura…Sakura…Sakura –– la llamo pero la mencionada hizo una mueca y se enredó más en sus cobijas –– ¡Frentona despierta! –– grito y la peli rosa se levantó de golpe cayendo de la cama, miro algo atontada a su alrededor

––Ay…eso dolió –– se quejó, sobo su cabeza y parpadeó confusa para entender que había ocurrido, unos segundos después levanto su mirada a la persona que contenía su risa.

Frunció el ceño

–– ¡Ino-cerda como te atreves a despertarme de esa manera! –– vocifero poniéndose de pie con algo de dificulta por el golpe recibido

––tú tienes la culpa por no despertar cuando te llame las primeras tres veces –– comento con burla mientras se acostaba en la cama y miraba su celular

–– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –– pregunto con fastidio, bostezo y se estiro un poco para despertar su cuerpo.

Ino levanto una ceja y la vio como si fuera algo obvio su presencia en el apartamento –– se te olvido que en una hora y media tenemos que estar en la empresa para el viaje grupal que se hace cada año.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Ino negó con la cabeza –– se te olvido como también se te olvido que tenías que pasar por mí –– corroboro –– como pensé que eso pasaría me vine directamente para acá, es una suerte que tenga llave de tu apartamento.

Sakura rodo los ojos

Era cierto que no se acordaba que tenía que pasar por Ino y del paseo, pero joven había estado despierta hasta la madrugada pensando en Naruto y el cómo su relación cambio después de aquel beso en el parque, todos esos sucesos ocupaban su mente dejando otras cosas como estas de lado. Toda esta situación genero felicidad y dudas que la atormentaban cada día que pasaba, una vez trato de decir lo que pasaba por su mente, pero al final prefiero callar porque no sabía cómo plantear el tema con él, si su relación ya no era una "rehabilitación" si no algo serio. Miro a Ino que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía su celular

–– por el hecho que te diera copia de las llaves de mi apartamento no significa que te tomes el atrevimiento de entrar sin avisar que tal que…

––Estés soñando cosas pervertidas con Naruto-san ––corto Ino con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Sakura se quedó calla y sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza al ver el video que le habían tomado.

––Vaya, quien diría que tuvieras ese tipos de deseo frentona –– comento con una larga sonrisa –– mira esa cara que pones al parecer lo estabas disfrutando

Sakura sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza, le lanzo una almohada a Ino que reacciono rápidamente atrapándola y devolviendo la misma, soltó una carcajada, Sakura se lanzó sobre ella, después de forcejear un rato la peli rosa se alejó de la rubia que se sentía frustrada al no haber logrado retener su teléfono.

–– ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono frentona! –– vocifero Ino, Sakura miro las fotos y el video y los elimino rápidamente, no quería dejar prueba existente de sus deseos pervertido por Naruto,

" _A mí me gusta Naruto y lo deseo, pero no puedo permitir que todo el mundo se entere de eso y más por la bocona de Ino, que seguro se las mostraría a Naruto buscando que viva encerrada en mi casa el resto de mi existencia por vergüenza"_ pensó mientras terminaba su cometido, miro con una sonrisa triunfante a la rubia que se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Le lanzo el teléfono que fue atrapado hábilmente por la rubia

––Esto me lo pagaras –– dijo la peli rosa antes de entrar al cuarto del baño.

––eso me gustaría verlo frentona –– replico riendo

…

 _ **Narra sakura**_

–– ¿Es necesario ir? –– me pregunto Ino una vez más. Le había pedido que me acompañara a ver al jefe de Shina-san para darle las gracias, la Ino-cerda no pudo negarse después de lo que me hizo.

––No nos vamos a demorar, además me lo debes por haberme hecho eso –– le respondí con algo de fastidio, Ino solo hizo un puchero –– solo vamos a darle las gracias al jefe de Shina-san y de ahí vamos a la empresa no demoraremos mucho

Ino soltó una sonrisa yo parpadeé confusa

–– ¿Por qué te ríes? –– pregunte confusa

––te vez feliz y eso me alegra, al parecer haber conseguido arreglar las cosas te dio un nuevo aire.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Era cierto, que las cosas hayan salido bien creo en mí una determinación que no conocía, pero esto se lo debía más que todo a Naruto porque creer en mí.

Al llegar a la recepción fuimos recibidas por una joven de cabellera negra y ojos castaños.

––Buenos días, soy Sakura y ella es mi amiga Ino somos del hotel Hyuga, el evento fue estupendo gracias a Shina-san y estamos aquí para expresarle nuestra gratitud

––Desean ver al jefe ¿verdad? Esperen un momento por favor –– la señorita hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Ino y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de esperar donde se encontraban dos hombres con una expresión seria en sus rostros.

––"nos pillaron verdad" –– espeto el hombre de cabello castaño al otro hombre de cabellera negra y gafas que se encontraba sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

––"¿Tú también la tuviste difícil Fuji-san?" –– pregunto el hombre de cabellera negra con irritación

––"¿Puedes entenderlo"? en serio –– respondió con otra pregunta. el hombre de cabellera negra parpadeo y asentó lentamente con la cabeza

El hombre llamado Fuji inspiro hondo para reorganizar sus ideas y miro al hombre de forma seria.

––"Aun así, nos han pillado por Naruto-san del hotel Hyuga" –– al escuchar el nombre de Naruto Ino y yo nos volteamos a ver y decidimos prestar más atención a la plática de aquellos hombres.

El hombre de cabellera negra chasqueó la lengua con disgusto

––Nuestro jefe también cedió muy fácilmente

––Pero, ¿Cómo pudo haber descubierto que Hisako y el jefe estaban teniendo un lio? –– pregunto Fuji moviendo la cabeza pensativo

––Es fácil que Naruto-san se haya dado de cuenta porque Shina-san se lo dijo

––Así que esa fue su fuente para lograr que el jefe cediera y permitiera que ella se presentara en el evento pero, ¿Cómo logro que Shina-san le dijera?

––Fue fácil para el lograrlo, porque supe que ellos dos fueron parejas en el pasado y que aún se entienden

Mi mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar a esos hombres "Shina-san y Naruto salieron en el pasado y aun se entienden", mi cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente y un nudo se formó en mí garganta.

Ella se había presentado en el evento porque él se lo pidió y ella simplemente dio la información para obligar a su jefe para que la dejara presentar. _"Él nunca confió en mi"_ me dije al sacar mi razonamiento, mis manos apretaban mi falda con fuerza.

Ino me sacudía y me llamaba para captar mi atención, pero me sentía perdida y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar a lo que acaba de escuchar. Me pared y mi cuerpo se movió como si se tratara de un robot que se le da cuerda y me fui de la agencia de publicidad lo más rápido que pude, " _él me ha estado viendo la cara, como fui tan estúpidamente en confesarle mis sentimientos cuando él se seguía viéndose con su ex"._ Detuve mis pasos y apreté los puños a mis contados.

–– ¿Te encuentras bien sakura? –– me pregunto Ino que me había alcanzado, la voltie a ver sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, recordé que ella había escuchado lo mismo que yo, pero no quería arruinar el paseo por mis tristeza sonreí para tranquilizarla

––Si lo estoy, es mejor que nos demos prisa ¿sí? –– respondí aun con la sonrisa reflejada en mi rostro a pesar que por dentro me sentía destrozada. Ella no dijo y continuamos nuestro camino.

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en la zona donde estaban parqueados los buses.

––sakura-chan –– me llamo una voz muy conocida para mí lo vi de reojo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Desde aquel beso uno de sus cambios fue que sonreía cada vez que me llamaba o me tenía cerca, mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí el nudo cerrarse más en mi garganta evitando que respirara con facilidad –– llegas tarde

Me encontraba de espalda respire hondo y lo voltie a ver

––lo siento mucho Naruto-san no volverá a ocurrir –– respondí a media voz tratando de ocultar mi tristeza hice una pequeña reverencia y me dispuse a dirigirme al bus en que me esperaba Ino.

Naruto parpadeo con desconcierto

––Espera sakura-chan –– me tomo de mi mano obligándome a detenerme mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir tu tacto –– ¿te ocurre algo?

––no me ocurre nada Naruto-san son ideas suyas –– le dije con la misma sonrisa

Naruto chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y me llevo a un lugar donde estuviéramos solos.

––Me dirás que te ocurre, no me puedes engañar Sakura-chan –– espeto con suavidad mirándome con fijeza.

Me encogí de hombros

–– No me ocurre nada Naruto-san no creo que sea duro de oído para que me haga repetir las cosas.

Naruto suspiro para sus adentros y frunció el ceño

––No lo soy, pero sé que algo te ocurre y no te dejare ir hasta que me lo digas –– me dijo, posiciono sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Resople por lo bajo tratando de contener la ira que sentía, lo aparte bruscamente y el solo me vio confuso.

–– Eres de lo peor Naruto –– farfulle mirándolo a los ojo

––soy, ¿Qué? –– Refunfuño ligeramente ofendido –– no entiendo que te hice para que me digas eso y te comportes de esa manera sakura-chan

Fruncí el ceño –– Si eres de lo peor…si por trabajo no te importo usar a tu ex, mientras yo estaba trabajando duro, tú te estabas entendiendo con ella a mis espaldas ¡¿No?!

Naruto hizo una cara de sorpresa y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, mi respiración era un poco más agitada, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho y mis manos en forma de puño a mis costados las apretaban con más fuerza, quería romper en llanto, pero no lo iba hacer no frente a él.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, al abrirlo me vio fijamente, sus ojos azules detrás de aquellos lentes me hacían estremecer quería apartar la mirada, pero me arme de valor y la sostuve.

––Eso no es cierto –– me respondió con seguridad, trato de acercase a mí pero yo lo aleje

––Cuando estaba esperando por el jefe en el frio, ya estaba todo arreglado ¿no? ¿Verdad? ¿Tengo razón?

Naruto desvió mirada.

––Después de todo, es que yo sea la siguiente después de la famosa Shina-san ¿no? –– Dije a media voz, una sonrisa amarga surco mis labios –– tal vez no, por lo que se podría ser la siguiente de la siguiente de la siguiente…al enterarme de la verdad pensé ¿porque querrías salir tu conmigo?

Naruto apretó sus puños y su rostro se formó una expresión de rabia y una mirada llena de decepción.

–– ¿Crees que soy ese tipo de persona sakura-chan? No confías en mí

No respondí nada, las lágrimas que trate de contener descendían por mis mejillas, me di vueltas sobre mis pies y me aleje de él _…"confianza" como pides confianza cuando mientes Naruto…_

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Dos días habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado al paseo de la empresa, dos días que simplemente deseaba que la tierra me tragara, al tenerlo cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. De verlo, pero no poder besarlo y decirle que lo amo…me siento pate titica al sentir este tipo de sentimiento cuando él me había mentido.

––" _Crees que soy ese tipo de persona. No confías en mi"_

Aquellas palabras retumban en mi mente creando dudas, pero ya es tarde. El sonido del micrófono siendo prendido y los gritos de la gente me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos, capee dos veces para recordar en qué lugar me encontraba en estos momentos.

––"¡venga! ¡Venga jefe!" –– vociferan con euforia mis compañeros, invitando a Sarutobi-sama a cantar.

Recordé que nos encontrábamos en el salón principal en noche de Karaoke. Yo me encontraba sentada en la mesa del medio del salón en compañía de Ino y Konan a pesar que no me encontraba de humor me esforzaba a sonreír y ocultar mis sentimientos. Pero tener a Naruto en la mesa del frente no me estaba ayudando mucho.

–– ¡Es el mejor Sarutobi-sama, canta mejor que Masaharu Fukuyama! –– bromeo Ino haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada, pero al parecer el jefe no entendió el sarcasmos porque canto con más ímpetu.

Sonreía al ver como todos se divertían, mis ojos se movieron para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que me veían fijamente con expresión algo agobiada, desvié mi mirada al frente y lleve mi mano a mi pecho para tranquilizar mi agitado corazón.

–– ¡Naruto-san, eres demasiado reservado! –– Le dijo Hikaru, por inercia lo voltee a ver como ella le sirvió un trago y se sienta junto a él.

Fruncí el ceño

––Oye, ¡¿puede oírme?! –– Le pregunto al ver como no le prestaba atención, Naruto la volteo a verla por un instante y ella sonrió con picardía para continuar coqueteando –– sabes siempre he querido acercarme a ti y conocerte mejor, eres un hombre muy apuesto Naruto-san –– farfullo tímidamente acercando su mano al brazo de él.

Sentí la rabia recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mi ceño fruncirse más si eso es posible, Naruto sonrió de lado al ver como yo no apartaba mi mirada de él y la expresión que reflejaba mi rostro " _celos, muchos celos"_

––Hikaru es muy resbalosa –– Comento Ino al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto a mi parecer disfrutaba –– ella dijo que este año lograría que Naruto se fijara en ella y vaya que si lo está cumpliendo.

––Al parecer Naruto-san no le agrada mucho ver como ella se le está pegando, parece una sanguijuela –– Konan hizo una mueca desagrado y se froto los brazos como si fuera sentido un escalofrió desagradable recorrer su cuerpo. Yo solté una carcajada.

–– ¿frentona te dejaras quitar a Naruto-san tan fácilmente? –– me pregunto Ino yo la voltee a ver

––Eso no me importa Ino –– respondí encogiéndome de hombros –– él es un hombre libre puede hacer lo que quiera, además creo que él debe de estar feliz de recibir ese tipo de atención.

Me tome el contenido de mi vaso de una sola vez, cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el trago pasaba por mi garganta dejando una sensación algo desagradable al abrirlos, Naruto se encontraba parado al lado mío me tomo de la mano y me saco del salón a la vista de asombro de todos.

–– ¿A dónde me llevas? –– me solté de su agarre cuando al encontrarnos en el pasillo, él no me respondió tomo de nuevo mi mano obligándome a seguirlo.

Entramos a un cuarto, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos en su habitación, retrocedí unos pasos

" _será que Naruto me trajo aquí para…"_ sacudí mi cabeza antes esos pensamientos lo mire con mis mejillas algo sonrojadas

–– ¿Q-que es esto?

––Al final. ¿Qué tratabas de decir? –– me cuestiono acercándose un poco más a mi

Yo desvié la mirada

––Si no te importo porque no me dejabas de ver desde que me senté a la mesa –– me murmuro suavemente tomando un mechón de mi cabello –– si no te importo porque están tan nerviosa con solo tenerme tan cerca de ti sakura-chan

Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho y mis piernas temblaban, maldecía mis adentros al no poder ocultar mis sentimientos.

––Bueno… –– trate de pronunciar palabra, pero no me salía nada los nervios me mataban y más sentir como sus dedos rozaban mi mejilla, mi cuerpo arde y todo da vueltas a mi alrededor.

––Sakura-chan si deseas preguntar algo hazlo de una vez –– expreso suavemente alejándose de mí.

Parpadee confusa, pero luego de unos segundos de bajar de la nube en la que encontraba entendí a qué se refería.

––Entonces…me gustaría saber ¿Por qué me pediste salir? ¿Te estabas riendo de mí?

––No me reía ¿Por qué te falta tanta confianza? Ya deje claro la razón desde el principio, tenía la mirada puesta en ti, así que te pedí salir –– me explico

–– ¿Puesta en mí? –– Repetí a media voz –– ¿Qué significa eso?

Guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras yo me sentía que la tristeza me envolvía _"no son sentimientos mutuos después de todo"_ pensé para mis adentros, me sentía tonta, baje mi rostro un poco, ocultando mi mirada por unos mechones de mi cabello evitando el contacto visual.

––por supuesto si eso era todo lo que había…No debí de estar de acuerdo desde el principio de todos modos, el haberme confundido fue error mío al igual de haber confesado mis sentimientos no fue lo mejor, creo que debí meditar las cosas, como dijiste rehabilitación, pensé, porque no, pero mis sentimientos me jugaron una mala pasada llenándome en un mundo de ilusiones.

–– ¿Qué estas murmurando? –– me pregunto al no escuchar mis vacilaciones

Suspire para mis adentros

––Como he dicho no lo entiendo, como que piensas en mi –– respondí sin apartar la mirada.

Él se acercó nuevamente a mí y rozo uno de sus dedos por mis labios, mi cuerpo se tenso

––Tus labios son mis hermosos y muy adictivos –– insinuó, acaricio mi mejilla y todo mi cuerpo se tensó –– pero eres muy baka al no entender lo que trato de decirte.

Di un paso hacia atrás y lo mire con sorpresa

––Si eres baka, veo que la capacidad de tu cerebro sigue siendo menor que la de un perro y…

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir mi mano ser estrellada contra su mejilla, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, él se tocó la mejilla y me miro confuso yo apreté los puños a mis costados y resoplaba por lo bajo tratando de contener la ira que sentía

––Gracias por aclarar las dudas Naruto-san la rehabilitación queda por terminada a partir de esta noche y perdón si la capacidad de mi cerebro es menor que la de un perro

Salí de la habitación, al llegar a mi cuarto me deje caer a la cama, las lágrimas que contuve desde que había empezado la conversación con Naruto salían " _le confesé mis sentimientos y a pesar de ello no logre alcanzar su corazón su manera de pensar no cambio desde la primera vez que me pidió salir. Esa sonrisa, su forma de verme nada había sido real"_ con ese pensamiento me quede dormida

… **.**

Al día siguiente fuimos todos al lago "lake Yamanaka" curiosamente tenía el mismo apellido de Ino, pero no había relación alguna.

–– Es una lástima –– dijo Konan con decepción –– ya estaba planeando pedir comida gratis a cuenta de nuestra amiga

Ino y yo rodamos los ojos, me separe de ellas y me acerque al mirador para ver el lago de lejos.

–– ¡Naruto-san! –– lo llamo Hikaru luciendo un vestido floreado con un sombrero amarillo yo los vetee a ver –– ¡¿porque me dejo sola anoche, quería seguir hablando con usted?!

Apreté mis manos al barandal del mirador y respire profundamente, cuando creí que solo tenía que aguantar que la sanguijuela de Hikaru estuviera pegada a él

–– ¡Naruto-san yo también he querido hablar contigo personalmente, siempre he querido preguntarte sobre tus preocupaciones para el futuro! –– Afirmo Yui con cierta coquetería

–– ¡jefe! ¡¿Qué paso?! –– Pregunto alarma Mijuri apartando del lado de Naruto a Hikaru que frunció el ceño –– tiene la mejilla muy roja, permítame y le doy bloqueador –– sugirió buscando en su bolso.

" _esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"_

Naruto me miro de reojo y yo aparte la mirada

–– ¡déjeme en paz! –– expreso molesto dejando atrás a las dos mujeres.

Ino y Konan se habían acercado a mí al ver lo que había sucedido. Ino toco mi hombro pero antes que pudiera decir algo la interrumpí

––Hoy hace un día muy agradable no lo creen chicas

––sakura…

––voy al muelle a ver el lago un poco más de cerca nos vemos luego –– me apresure hablar y salir corriendo

A llegar al muelle apoye mis manos al barandal y solté un suspiro

––Están popular como siempre Naruto-san –– no respondí y continúe viendo el lago con varias personas montadas en los botes y entre ellos estaba Naruto con Hikaru.

"maldición" pensé para mis adentros

––Konan, Naruto es lo peor –– dije con algo de molestia al fin, después de unos segundo de guardar silencio.

Konan soltó un suspiro

–– ¿sabes, Sakura? Cuando el jefe Sarutobi-sama estaba borracho anoche dijo que por todo el desastre del evento del día de san Valentín, los superiores iban hacerte cargar con toda la responsabilidad, había dos opciones degradarte de tu cargo enviándote a una sucursal menor o despidiéndote.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver que no respondí Konan prosiguió

––Pero, quien los detuvo de hacerlo fue Naruto-san

–– ¿Es-es eso cierto? –– pregunte algo nerviosa

––Si

Medite por unos momentos lo que Konan me había dicho

––Aun así, no puedo soportarlo Konan

––Analiza esto Sakura que alguien con tanto orgullo le pidiera ayuda a la ex que lo dejo, debe haber sido algo importante, lo que significa que fue por ti sakura –– afirmo Konan con una media sonrisa.

En mis labios surcaron una sonrisa y la esperanza nacía nuevamente en mi pecho, mire a Konan que asintió, voltee a ver el bote en que se encontraba con Hikaru y fruncí el ceño levemente

––Fui tan tonta Konan ¿no es cierto?

––Si lo fuiste, pero recuerda que dijiste que ibas a dar todo de ti, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí _"Nadie me quitara a Naruto"_ me dirigí donde prestan lo botes y pedí uno, pedalee al estar a una distancia prudente de ellos.

–– ¡Naruto-san, más, más, pedalea más rápido! –– sugirió Hikaru

Tome los binoculares que pedí prestado junto con el bote " _me pregunto ¿qué le estará diciendo la sanguijuela de Hikaru? maldición se atreve a tomarlo del brazo y recostar su cabeza en su hombro…No puede de ser ahora le está colocando la cara como si fuera una Loli apenada de los personajes de anime."_

Chasque la lengua con disgusto al ver el accionar de ella y Naruto no hacía nada para apartarla de él " _no se tal vez tirándola al lago sería una opción. Volvió a decirle algo ya me lo imagino"_

––Me hace feliz poder estar así a solas contigo, eres tan grandioso, tan atractivo –– murmure entre dientes con una aura asesina rodeándome

Asentí los binoculares al ver que Naruto se detenía y recogía algo del lago para ella, al parecer era ese horrible sombre amarillo que llevaba puesto hace rato, en qué momento se le cayó…que estaba haciendo esta lo estaba ¡besando! Saque la mitad de mi cuerpo del bote _"¡NO, NO!"_ de un momento a otro un viento movió el bote haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

–– ¡No! –– fue lo último que pude gritar antes de hundirme en el lago, se me había olvidado que no sé nadar, trate de volver a la superficie pero no podía, el aire me faltaba la vista la sentía nublada antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirme en las tinieblas sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano.

" _Naruto…"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 _ **Narrador externo**_

Lo primero que adviertes es un olor alcohol que se penetraba por tus fosas nasales y se instalaban en tu cerebro. Cuando abres los ojos, sientes un poco de dolor en tu pecho. Tardas un poco en reconocer el origen. El dolor es un poco mayor cuando tratas de respirar profundamente, te sientes como un recién nacido cuando sale del interior de su madre, suplicando por aire para sentirse viv nuevamente.

" _Casi me ahogo"_ recordaste de golpe, como el agua se penetraba en tu boca y el desespero que sentiste en querer regresar a la superficie. " _¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"_ Te preguntas, tu mente se encuentra en blanco, ninguna imagen que te haga recordar como llegaste a este cuarto de hospital.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente, te sientes cansada, a los segundos tu mente trae la imagen de Naruto siendo besado por Hikaru y tu impresión al verlo te aliste más de lo debido del bote y aquel movimiento junto con el viento hicieron que perdieras el equilibrio y calleras donde posiblemente seria tu fin, relajas tu rostro al recordar que antes de perderte entre las sombras alguien tomo tu mano, era un contacto cálido, seguro.

" _no lleva gafas…así son sus ojos, son tal como me lo imagine"_ recordabas a la persona que te había salvado, al mismo tiempo que tus ojos se abrían nuevamente, poco a poco todo se aclaró nuevamente a tu alrededor, tratas de incorporarte nuevamente, pero unas manos te lo impiden, volteas y te encuentras con unos ojos azules que te miraban con preocupación y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Lo observas detalladamente

El cabello desordenado, sin gafas, una camisa blanca que presionaba su cuerpo haciendo ver si buen conformado cuerpo y unos pantalones capri para hombres color negro.

Te quedas callada y desvías la mirada, te recuestas nuevamente a la cama sin protestar y miras fijamente el techo para evitar contacto visual con Naruto que no apartaba su mirada de ti.

–– ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? ¿Cómo pudiste causarme semejante problema? –– Te pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz, tomando asiendo nuevamente. Guardaste silencio –– es muy estúpido hacerme saltar al agua…esto no es una broma

Continuaste viendo el techo y suspiras para tus adentros, ya el dolor no es tan fuerte como la primera vez que te despertaste y trataste de respirar. Miras de reojo a Naruto que aún continuaba con una expresión seria en su rostro

––Entonces…no tenías que saltar ¿no? –– respondes con cierta tristeza en tu voz.

–– ¿verdad? Habría sido mejor si no saltara –– murmuro Naruto entre dientes

Sentiste una punzada de dolor por todas tus terminaciones nerviosas, al escuchar sus palabras, tus ojos se cristalizan, te niegas a verlo y volteas tu rostro al lado izquierdo viendo fijamente la pared.

––Y yo no debería haber ido detrás de ti –– respondes lentamente, la primera lagrima baja mojando la almohada y aprietas tus manos contra la sabana para continuar –– me molesto…no me gusto ver a otra chica a tu lado…especialmente que te besara justo delante de mis ojos

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar tu confesión y una sonrisa surco sus labios poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ti, se sentó en la cama. Tú no te has percatado de su presencia, hasta que siente el contacto de la mano de Naruto sobre tu mejilla, seco tus lagrimas con delicadeza te tomo de la barbilla para que lo vieras a los ojos.

–– Eres realmente baka Sakura-chan ¿no? –– Dijo acercándote más a tu rostro –– ya te dije que la única que veo es a ti…mi Sakura-chan –– murmuro con una larga sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **Narra Sakura**_

Silencio, eso era lo que reinaba en la habitación, pero no era una un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario. Podía escuchar el golpear de mi corazón contra mi pecho y mi rostro arder al escuchar sus palabras… _"debo de estar soñando"_ pensé al ver como se acercaba a mí y rosaba sus labios contra los míos causando que mi cuerpo se erizara.

Deposito un tierno y cálido beso en mis labios, entreabrí los ojos, quería asegurarme que no estaba soñando, su boca se movió un poco más rápido, cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir su labios sobre los míos llevándome al cielo _"Dios como extrañaba sus labios"_

Naruto enterró su mano en mi cabello, detrás de mi nuca, queriendo profundizar más el beso. Pase mis manos alrededor de cuello atrayéndolo hacia la cama, él se dejó caer sobre mí y apoyo su brazo a mis costado evitando aplastarme con su peso, pero eso no me importaba quería tenerlo mucho más cerca de mí.

Abrí mi boca para que tuviera mayor acceso, el beso se volvía mucho más apasionado, mi cuerpo ardía, sentía un fuego que crecía dentro de mí.

Naruto bajo una de sus manos hacia mis caderas, me estremecí visiblemente al sentir su mano sobre mi piel. Separe mis piernas un poco para que él se acomodara mejor, solté un gemido entre sus labios al sentir su sexo presionarse en el mío. Naruto se separó un poco recuperando el aliento, mientras formaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Mi respiración entre cortada y el fuego latiendo en mi cuerpo me pedían que continuara.

Tome sus labios una vez más y rodee mis piernas en su cadera, Naruto abandono mis labios y bajo lentamente por mi cuello y morderlo _"Dios este hombre"_ cada roce erizaba mi cuerpo y hacia que mi feminidad se contrajera más, deseando que me tomara hay mismo en este cuarto de hospital.

Retire su camisa y toque su suave piel, me beso nuevamente mientras yo me deleitaba tocando su ancha espalda, por inercia moví mis caderas haciendo que Naruto soltara un gruñido entre dientes.

Naruto subió mi blusa dejando expuesto mis pechos, se llevó uno de mis pezones a su boca haciendo que se endurecieran enseguida, no pude evitar soltar un fuerte gemido de placer. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo parecido, mi cabeza daba vueltas, la lujuria se había apoderado de mí y no estaba dispuesta a detenerla quiero consumirme en ella. La lengua de Naruto continuaba jugueteando, chupando y besando ardientemente mis pezones mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello suplicándole que continuara.

Naruto se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules se tornaron oscuros por el deseo y la pasión. Bajo su mano hasta mi intimida, rozo suavemente por encima de mi panti, haciendo que una corriente de placer recorriera mi cuerpo y mordiera mi labio inferior.

––Estas muy humedad Sakura-chan –– me susurro Naruto mirándome fascinado

El continúo masajeando mi clítoris, mientras mi rostro se tornaba más rojo y mi respiración entre cortada arquee mi espalda y los espasmo en mi cuerpo aumentaban, lo mire ardiendo en placer… placer causado por él

Acerque mis labios rojos he hinchados hasta los suyos, lamí desde adentro al ritmo que el continuaba tocando sus dedos en mi sexo. Deseaba que me tomara ahí mismo, sentirlo dentro de mí y que el tocara el cielo como estoy a punto de tocarlo yo…

De pronto el chillido de la puerta nos sacó de nuestro mundo y volteamos a ver como la perilla de la puerta se giraba. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una expresión de terror se instaló en mi rostro la ver la silueta de la persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

–– _Como amaneció mi pervertida favorita…. ¡Ah me estas ignorando!_

–– ¡ _Sakura sé que estás ahí porque no contestas el teléfono a que le tienes miedo!_

–– _¡Necesito que me cuentes todo, como es Naruto es tamaño promedio, mediano o son los que te hacen usar silla de ruedas por unos tres días!…jajaja exagero lo sé porque no alcanzaste a sentirlo por que entramos en el mejor momento_

–– _¡Frentona contestas, fui a tu casa y me di cuenta que cambiaste la chapa y tenías cerrada las ventanas, sabes que no me rendiré hasta que me cuentes todo cuando digo todo es todo!_

–– _Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y darnos la cara frentona…_

–– "T **ienes 2 mensajes nuevos"** recito el aparato en tono mecánico nuevamente después de haber terminado de escuchar los últimos 5 mensajes que me había enviado mi querida amiga Ino. Maldecía por lo bajo el haber comprado aquella contestadora con la idea (si el teléfono se le acabara la batería las personas tenían la opción de llamarme al fijo y dejar el mensaje), pero en estos momentos odiaba aquella cosa ruidosa.

–– _Sakura soy Konan sé que te sientes algo apena porque…bueno tú ya sabes, pero no te escondas de nosotras… ¡frentona sé dónde trabajas y no te escaparas! ¡Cállate Ino!_ ––clic

–– _Lo siento Sakura hablamos mañana en el trabajo recuerda no hay de que apenarse_

–– " **Para repetir el mensaje pulse uno"** –– escuchaba la contestadora mientras me encontraba acostada en el mueble de la sala, retire la almohada que tenía cubriendo mi rostro desde que el primer mensaje de Ino empezó a sonar –– **"para guardar el mensaje, pulse dos** ––estire mi mano derecha hasta el aparato en el momento exacto que menciono –– " **para borrar el mensaje pulse tres"** –– y presione la última opción volví a mi posición inicial

Si me estaba escondiendo, no lo niego ¡Nunca, Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida! Ese mismo instante en que Ino y Konan cruzaron la puerta y nos encontraron a Naruto y a mi semi desnudos mi reacción fue empujarlo lejos de mí y cubrirme con la sabana. La risa de Ino no se hizo esperar y se escuchaba en toda la habitación mientras yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo momento literalmente hablando.

Me negué a dar la cara, Naruto se retiró al escuchar como la Ino-cerda hacia sus comentarios indiscretos y yo sentía que me hundía en el desespero de salir corriendo o tirarme por la ventana…mala idea pero en ese momento la mejor opción.

Ino forcejeo varias veces tratando de quitarme la cobija para que le diera la cara, pero me rehusaba, tenía el rostro como un tomate por la vergüenza y el no saber cómo escapar de aquella habitación no me estaba ayudando mucho pedía un milagro que me salvara de esta situación… cuando Ino iba a lograr su cometido y aquel milagro ocurrió

–– ¡Señorita que le está haciendo a la paciente! –– vocifero algo enfada una enfermera algo mayor de cabello negro con algunas canas ya visibles. Ino soltó la cobija de golpe haciendo me caer de la cama

–– Lo siento enfermera, somos amigas de Sakura solo queríamos saber cómo se encontraba –– se disculpaba Konan por la situación, la enferma frunció el ceño y volteo a ver Ino que seguía con una expresión divertida marcada en su rostro.

–– La paciente se encuentra bien pero aún necesita descansar –– informo. Se acercó ayudarme a costar en la cama nuevamente –– les pido por favor que se retiren la hora de visita ya termino –– concluyo mostrando la puerta.

Ino hizo un puchero y antes que pudiera reprochar algo Konan la había tomado del brazo y la sacaba arrastra de la habitación mientras me gritaba

–– ¡Nos vemos después frentona!

Yo solo rodé los ojos y di las gracias por la intervención de la enfermera.

Ese mismo día me dieron de alta. Naruto me espero en la recepción del hospital, una oleada de emoción recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo, esa mezcla de felicidad, mariposas en el estómago y vergüenza al recordar lo que paso hace unas horas entre nosotros. Baje la mirada evitando contacto visual y me acerque a él.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar, al estar cerca del hotel le pedí que nos separábamos, que no era necesario ingresar los dos juntos.

Él quiso objetar pero lo vi con suplica y mi rostro algo sonrojado lo cual no pudo negar, me dio un corto beso y se retiró dejándome ahí frente al hotel mientras pensaba que hacer, para mi desgracia compartía habitación con Ino, si dejaba que me atraparan me haría un interrogatorio, "estilo FBI o CIA cuando atrapan al culpable y quieren que suelte todo lo que sabe, sin importarle que aquellos les tome horas".

Antes de dar el primer paso hacia el hotel una idea surco mi mente, saque mi teléfono y llame al jefe Sarutobi pidiéndole permiso para regresar a mi casa, diciéndole que el médico me recomendó reposo absoluto y el paseo no ayudaría en el proceso, no tuve que esforzarme mucho porque rápidamente comprendió y acepto.

Le mande un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que me regresaba a casa, que tomaría un bus y que no se preocupara a los segundos me llego la respuesta la cual me hizo sonreír como tonta **"te cuidas y me llamas a penas llegues mi sakura-chan".** Guarde el teléfono respire profundo y corrí hasta a mi habitación tome las cosas lo más rápido que pude y Salí. Me sentía como un ladrón que huía de la justicia.

Y aquí me encontraba encerrada en mi casa, escondiendo por vergüenza, tal vez estaba exagerando, ¡por Dios simplemente mis mejores amigas me encontraron semi desnuda con Naruto en el mismo estado que el mío… encima de mí con su mano derecha en mi intimida y mis piernas abiertas completamente!

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada y grite con todas fuerzas, _"no puedo esconderme toda la vida, por Dios Sakura no es nada del otro mundo lo que ocurrió"_ me repetía tratando de darme valor para lo que enfrentaría en pocas horas.

 **[…]**

El sonido del despertador inundo la habitación me movió bruscamente y tome el objeto tratando de pagar tan molesto ruido…maldecí entre dientes el haber escogido una alarma tan ruidosa, pero sabía que era necesario, por nada cuando caigo a los brazos de Morfeo caigo como roca.

Me pare de la cama con pesar, bostece varias veces y me dirigí al cuarto de baño arrastrando mis pies sobre el piso.

Una hora después me encontraba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarme, mire de reojo la hora.

Solté un suspiro con pesar

" _Recuerda no es nada del otro mundo Sakura, simplemente llegas te dedicas hacer tu trabajo si la Ino-cerda o Konan te preguntan tienes amnesia no te acuerdas de nada, haz cara que no tienes idea de que están hablando"_

Ese era el plan A que me propuse para evitar enfrentar la curiosidad de Konan y el interrogatorio acompañada de las bromas, los comentarios sarcásticos y otros directos de Ino

Si no funcionaba el plan A implementare el plan B " _tinturarme el cabello de negro, ponerme lentes de contacto, cambiar mi forma de vestir y llamarme Clotilde Hanuro si me preguntan diré que soy la prima lejana de Sakura._

Si el pla no funcionan aplicare el plan C el cual es enfrentar las cosas como la adulta que soy ¡por Dios! Hay personas que las han encontrado en situaciones peores y siguen su vida como si nada. ¿Por qué yo no lo puedo hacer?

Salí decidida de mi casa, era tonto pensar en eso y resultaba increíble que me sintiera avergonzada por algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera y lo peor contemplar la posibilidad de cambiar mi nombre "Clotilde Hanuro"…eso no suena tan mal o tal vez si

Media hora después me encontraba frente al hotel Hyuga. Inspire hondo y reorganice mis ideas. " _poner en marcha el plan C los otros dos no tenían sentido"_ me dije para continuar mi camino, pero al dar tres paso me detuve en seco.

" _¿Cuántas personas conozco que hayan pasado por eso? No aplica videos por internet… O mejor ¿Qué me hace pensar que esas personas que han sido pilladas en una situación como la mía o en peores, siguieron su vida como si nada? En que me basaba para llegar a esa conclusión"_

Mientras continuaba con mis razonamientos una voz me hizo estremecerme visiblemente.

––Te dije que no escaparías fren-to-na

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

––Te dije que no escaparías fren-to-na

Aquella voz causo en mi un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que diera un respingón hacia atrás y volteara a verla con cierto temor.

––H-hola Ino como estas ¿Qué tal les termino en el paseo? –– sonreí nerviosa y mire a mi alrededor, con deseos de escapar. Ino solo estaba cruzada de brazos mirándome con seriedad

––Como pase el fin de semana –– repitió líberamente ofendida –– te marque todos los días y te deje mensajes y no fuiste capaz de contestar ninguno frentona

––Esto es tonto –– murmure entre dientes, para luego fruncí levente el ceño –– tu sabes bien porque no conteste, que querías que hiciera después de lo que ocurrió –– dije a media voz y desviar la mirada.

Ino soltó un suspiro

––Por el hecho que me haya reído en el cuarto del hospital ese día –– arquee mi ceja y me cruce de brazos –– Ok, ok esa bien, también por mandarte los mensajes burlesco. Lo siento no fue mi intención.

Pardee con desconcierto

–– ¿Konan? Fue ella –– pregunte. Ino rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia los locker

Yo sonreí para seguirla, " _al parecer no tendría que utilizar ninguno de mis locos planes al final"_ me dije a mi misma

–– ¿Que te dijo Konan al final para evitar que me torturas lo que me resta de vida?

––Que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla –– respondió estremeciéndose visiblemente. –– Konan puede llegar hacer muy mala cuando se lo propone

––Lo dudas –– respondí con una larga sonrisa. Gracias a ella podía respirar más tranquila.

Al despedirme de Ino me dirigí al departamento de planeación. Al llegar ahí se encontraba Naruto sentado en su escrito mientras miraba con atención unos documentos. Me lleve mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis piernas temblaban. Podía sentir que mi cara se tornaba roja. Naruto subió su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, mis ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa al ver cómo me sonreía.

Con esfuerzo, moví mi cuerpo hasta mi escritorio y me cubrí el rostro con mis manos.

––Este hombre ara que me dé un paro, esa sonrisa no es buena para mi corazón –– murmure para mí misma.

––Hola Sakura-chan –– di un respingón al escuchar su voz, me puse de pie y mire a mí alrededor. Por suerte no había llegado nadie aun.

––Yo, yo b-buenos días Naruto-san –– dije algo nerviosa

––Que te he dicho de llamarme de esa forma mi Sakurita –– dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba a mí –– mereces ser castigada mi Cerezo

Di varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi escalpa choco contra la pared y mis ojos se abrieron muy grande al ver Naruto en estado pervertido frente a mis ojos. Esto debía ser un sueño, el Naruto que estaba frente lucía una sonrisa lujuriosa y sus ojos me miraban con deseo.

Mi cuerpo se erizo al sentir la yema de sus dedos tocar mi brazo y subir lentamente por mi torso delineando el contorno de mis pechos hasta llegar a mi cuello. Abrí un poco mis labios para respirar, siento que me falta el aire, era increíble darme cuenta que el solo roce de las manos de Naruto sobre mí, todo mi cuerpo se había tornado caliente y mi respiración agitada.

––Qué tal si terminamos lo que empezamos en la habitación del hospital –– me susurro en el oído, para luego verme. Sonrió de lado y tomo mis labios con pasión mientras me atraían más hacia él.

Esto era un sueño o no lo era, mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente y la presión que hacia Naruto sobre mí, haciéndome sentir lo deseoso que se encontraba me hizo entender que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Cuando me disponía a quitar su camisa pasó…

––Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! –– vocifero Naruto golpeando el escrito con fuerza

Me puse de pie y capee confusa.

–– ¿Qué? –– fue lo único que pude decir. Mire a mí alrededor para percatarme, que todos me veían extrañados por mi actitud.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, dejo unos documentos sobre mi escritorio.

––Te decía que necesito que revises el presupuesto para el próximo evento, que estabas pensando que no respondías

Agache la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo.

––Espero que esté listo el miércoles de la próxima semana –– me explico para luego volver a su escritorio.

Yo me desplome en la silla y cubrí mi rostro nuevamente, todo eso fue mi imaginación nada más, me voy a volver loca, ese hombre me va a volver loca.

 **[…]**

––Entonces lo vi a los ojos y le dije me gustaría salir contigo. Pero el me respondió "que problemático es esto" ¿tú lo puedes creer Sakura? –– me relataba Ino, mientras almorzábamos.

Ino me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

–– ¡Frentona me estas escuchando! –– vocifero algo ofendida.

Yo capee confusa, al darme cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo a Ino. No era porque no quisiera solo que mi mente estaba llena de imágenes de mis deseos más pervertidos.

––No me estabas escuchando ¿cierto? –– yo sonreí nerviosa para luego soltar un suspiro.

––Lo siento

––Que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa Sakura –– pregunto Ino moviendo la cabeza pensativa

––No es nada –– respondí rápidamente. Mire a mí alrededor –– ¿Dónde está Konan? –– pregunte para cambiar de tema

––Ok…Konan solicito permiso el resto de la tarde para ir al aéreo puerto a recoger a su hermano y aun amigo de él.

La cuchara se me callo al plato y mi rostro denotaba terror puro

––Esa pequeña piquiña regreso –– escupí entre diente, para luego mirar mi teléfono y empezar a buscar un número.

–– ¿Qué estás buscando?

––El número del aeropuerto para reservar un boleto

––Te vas –– Ino me miro curiosa y yo deje el teléfono al lado

––Que crees que pasara cuando ese pequeño demonio me vea, tengo que esconderme para ello voy a solicitar mis vacaciones, le diré a Naruto que venga conmigo y así puedo pasar tiempo con él y por fin…

–– ¿por fin qué? –– repitió Ino con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

––Por fin…hacerlo descansar, él trabaja mucho y además me escapo de esa piquiña y todos felices –– termine de comentar feliz mi plan

Ino soltó una carcajada que hizo enojar

––En primera el tormento ya no es tan pequeño y en segunda tu y yo sabemos porque quieres llevarte a Naruto a vacaciones no pervertida y tercero esta vez no podrás esconderte de tu eterno enamorado –– comentaba Ino con burla

Yo rodé lo ojos para cruzarme de brazos

––No es gracioso Ino-cerda

Ino se encogió de hombros

––Para ti no, pero para mí sí, me pregunto cómo aras para salvarte de las garras del hermano de Konan, ya que tu plan tiene dos falla, la primera las vacaciones se piden con un mes de anticipación y la segunda Naruto-san no se encuentra en condiciones de viajar, recuerda que la otra semana se realiza el evento que determina si lo mandan al extranjero lo recuerdas.

Guarde silencio y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos. Esto era una pesadilla la molestia regreso y me había olvidado por completo que si todo salía bien en el evento, Naruto tendría que irse al extranjero por un tiempo largo, cosa que me entristecía en solo pensar en alejarme de él, pero ahora tenía solo un cuestionamiento ¿Qué are ahora, para librarme de la molestia? Tal vez exagero tantos años que llevamos sin vernos ya debió haber superado ese amor infantil que sentía por mí. O tal vez no…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Al terminar mi día de trabajo me deje caer sobre el pasto, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, los matices que se reflejaban en el cielo era algo mágico, una escala de colores, desde el naranja más claro hasta el más oscuro. Me deje llevar por tan impresionante cuadro, ya había acabado este día y no tenía prisa de volver a casa nuevamente, así que decidí visitar el parque que fue testigo de mi primer beso con Naruto y la declaración de mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero ¿qué siente Naruto por mí?, si le gusto eso lo sé, pero me amara, poco han sido los momentos que hemos compartido, normalmente él está más pendiente de su trabajo que de mí.

Y hoy lo dejo claro cuando prácticamente me ignoro, de las veces que pase por su lado nunca me vio y solo me dirigió la palabra para darme órdenes respecto al evento de la próxima semana.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde lo llame a su celular.

––Hola…Naruto –– lo salude algo nerviosa

–– ¿Qué necesitas? –– su tono frio al responder me hicieron sentir un vacío en el estómago y una opresión en mi pecho

––No es nada –– dije a media voz casi en un murmullo, el no dijo nada y simplemente colgó.

Me quede viendo la pantalla de mi celular, mientras un nudo en mi garganta se formaba, me dolía mucho su actitud y las preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Soy la única que está emocionada? o ¿soy la única que está enamorada? ¿No significo nada para él lo que ocurrió en el cuarto del hospital?"_

Decidí sacudir aquellos pensamientos y concentrarme en mi trabajo, dos horas después me encontré a Naruto en el pasillo, simplemente lo ignore para continuar mi camino si él estaba en ese plan yo también lo iba a imitar.

–– ¡Sakura-chan espera! –– vocifero haciéndome detener, voltee a verlo con una expresión seria marcada en mi rostro

––Si

–– ¿Puedes comprobar la tabla de progreso de este evento? –– tome la carpeta e hice una reverencia para retirarme, él solo me vio alejarme.

Desde ahí no lo volví a ver. Faltaba poco para que acabara el día, no había abierto la carpeta que me había pasado Naruto, entre una cosa y otra que se presentaba no me había dado tiempo.

––Llego la hora de irse –– comento Ary con alegría, mientras veía el reloj que marcaba la hora de la salida y siguió parloteando ––Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo, no veo la hora de llegar a casa tomar un baño y descansar y tu ¿sakura que aras? –– me pregunto

La mire por encima del hombro

––Nada, lo mismo de todos los días –– Respondí con una sonrisa

––Tratar de conquistar al mundo –– solté una carcajada ante su comentario

––Buenos nos vemos mañana chao Sakura

––Chao Ary

Mire las carpetas y deje ordenadas sobre el escritorio las que tendría que revisar mañana temprano. Tome a carpeta que me pasó Naruto y la abrí, me lleve una sorpresa al ver una nota pegada en la primera hoja. No pude evitar sonreír y la ilusión volvió nuevamente hacia mí.

"¿ _tal vez si me quiere?"_

Me dije a mi misma y ahora me encontraba en el parque, acostada en el pasto. Mire la nota una vez más

" _ **Nos vemos este sábado a las 7:00 pm en la librería del otro lado del río"**_

Solo faltaría cuatro días para verme con él. Solté un suspiro con pesadez demasiado tiempo. Mi celular sonó, al ver la pantalla algo me decía que no era algo bueno.

––Hola frentona que haces –– me saludo Ino al otro lado de la línea

––Tomando aire fresco ¿Qué necesitas Ino-cerda?

––Konan dijo que nos esperaba en la cafetería que siempre vamos

––No iré –– Sentencie al saber que era lo que me iba a encontrar

––Por favor Sakura, simplemente ella quiere que pasemos tiempo entre amigas nada más

Rodé los ojos

––Sabes que no es cierto, ya llego el cretino de Hidan y no lo quiero ver lo que me resta de vida. –– Ino soltó una carcajada que me hizo irritar

––Vamos, no puedo creer que aún le tengas fastidio al hermano menor de Konan, el ya creció y debió haber cambiado es lo más seguro.

––Un egocéntrico nunca cambia Ino –– reproche y proseguí –– No me hagan esto y son mis amigas evítenme el mal rato.

Ino soltó un suspiro y continúo dándome un sermón por teléfono.

Una hora después

––Como te odio Ino –– farfulle entre dientes, al verme sentada en la mesa con Ino, Konan que no podía dejar de ver al amigo de su hermano y el invitado de honor que no hacia su aparición aun

––Yo también –– me saco la lengua como niña chiquita. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

––Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi hermoso cerezo –– voltee a ver al dueño de tan irritante voz, su rostro marcando con una sonrisa de lado, se dispuso a darme un beso en la mejilla pero lo aleje de inmediato

––Al parecer Sakura no ha superado lo que le hiciste años atrás Hidan –– comento con burla Ino para tomar un trago de su bebida

––Debemos dejar el pasado atrás cerezo –– dijo tomando asiento frente a mi ––además debes sentirte afortunada de volver a ver mi belleza.

Esto era ridículo. Hidan de apariencia metrosexual, cabello medio largo tinturado de color plata y ojos color morado. Se cree el mejor, egocéntrico y además de tener la mayor mente narcisista.

––Soy tan guapo que yo mismo me causo envidia –– se decía a si mismo mientras miraba su reflejo en la cuchara.

Ino yo volteamos a ver a Konan que cubría su rostro con las manos y el amigo de Hidan llamado Yahiko un hombre alto de piel blanca y un notable pelo anaranjado y ojos color marrón simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

" _Sera adoptado, siempre me pregunte eso viendo la apariencia y personalidad de Konan tuve la esperanza que fuera así, pero no."_

––Él debe ser adoptado –– Me murmuro Ino, haciéndome sonreír levemente al ver que pensaba los mismo que yo.

Hidan hizo un sonido con la garganta para captar nuestra atención

––Mi amado cerezo sabes que ninguna mujer que no fueras tú, será dueña de toda esta belleza de hombre, mira mi rostro, mi cuerpo, mi perfecta dentadura, estos ojos hermosos y cabello sedoso. Debes sentirte alagada que alguien tan superior te de él privilegio de ser mi novia.

––Maldito narcisista –– murmure. Los demás no decía palabra que podían decir Ino estaba que estallaba en risa y Konan junto con Yahiko mínimo deseaban que la tierra se los tragara. –– Al parecer el pequeño hermano de Konan simplemente creció en cuerpo, pero sigue siendo de cerebro pequeño

Sonreí de lado, Hidan paso la mano por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás y sonrió con superioridad.

––También crecieron otras cosas que te gustara descubrir cerezo –– respondió con cierta coquetería. Ino y Konan se atoraron con la bebida

–– ¡Hidan que te pasa! –– vocifero Konan roja de la vergüenza

––Que hermanita ya no somos unos niños –– se encogió de hombros para verme fijamente y sonreírme de forma coqueta –– aun estas esperando por mí, mi amado cerezo

––No –– afirme con seguridad para tomar mi bebida

–– ¿sigues siendo tímida? –– cuestiono, acercando su mano a la mía

––No soy tímida y aleja tu mano antes que te clave el tenedor donde no te da la luz del sol.

Hidan soltó una carcajada, apoyo su codo sobre la mesa y reposo su mentón sobre su mano.

––Ya no eres tímida, pero si más agresiva y eso me encanta mis hermosos músculos vibran al imaginar serán castigados por tus hermosas manos.

A Ino se le cayó la cuchara al vaso, Yahiko y Konan se retiraron un momento de la mesa dejándome a mí y Ino con un narcisista que ahora resulta ser que tiene tendencia sadomasoquistas. Yo parpadee atónita ante lo que escuchaba…Esta será una larga cena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Era viernes en la tarde, me encontraba en la cafetería del centro comercial de siempre con Ino y Konan, después de haber salido de trabajar habíamos decido pasar un momento para relajarnos un poco.

––Konan te preguntare por –– Ino empezó a contar los dedos de su manos al terminar miro a Konan –– enésima vez veces en esta semana ¿Hidan es tu hermano o es adoptado?

Konan levanto una ceja

––Y en todas ellas te contesto que si es mi hermano –– Konan soltó un suspiro –– puede que físicamente no se parece a mí, pero si a mi padre. Tiene una personalidad algo…

––Narcisista –– a complete

––Sadomasoquista –– dijo Ino

––Egocéntrico

––Metro sexual

–– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –– Vocifero Konan, Ino y yo sonreímos –– si lo sé, pero él es así que más puede hacer uno no elige a su familia y por desgracia me toca aguantarlo.

––Él ha venido toda la semana al hotel, me lo comento Yuri que se enamoró de el a primera vista –– Ino movió la cabeza pensativa y concentro su mirada en mi –– ¿no te lo encontraste Sakura?

Hice una mueca de fastidio y le di un sorbo de mi bebida.

––Lo supe, pero me le escondí, hasta que un día con la ayuda de Lee me tomo desprevenida y no pude escapar.

––En serio y que le dijiste –– la curiosidad era evidente en el rostro de mis amigas yo solo suspire para mis adentro al recordar la conversación con Hinda.

 **Flash back**

––Mi amado cerezo, por fin te encuentro –– Me susurro al oído haciéndome caer del susto algunas carpetas que llevaba. Lo voltee a ver y fruncí el ceño

" _Maldición como supo que estaba acá"_

––Veo que te pusiste nerviosa con mi presencia mi amado cerezo –– sonrió de lado, para sacar un espejo y ver su reflejo –– no te culpo por hacerlo soy tan hermoso como un flor y eso vuelve loca a las mujeres.

Rodé los ojos y me agache a recoger las carpetas.

–– ¿Quién te dijo que estaba acá? –– lo cuestiones al estar completamente erguida.

Hidan guardo su espejo y me miró fijamente –– un tipo muy agradable que se llama Lee me dijo dónde encontrarte, he venido todos estos días y no había tenido suerte, pero cuando el alago mis increíbles músculos y pregunto como lo había logrado le hable de mi entrador fitness y así entable una conversación llegando al final con mi objetivo tu –– sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, por la Azaña lograda

" _Estaba completamente segura de dos cosas, la primera que Hidan es un imbécil completo y que Lee está más que muerto cuando lo vea"._ Chasquee la lengua con fastidio y gire sobre mis talones para irme.

––Porque tanta prisa cerezo, no hemos hablado aun –– se puso delante obstruyéndome el camino.

Fruncí el ceño

––No tengo tiempo para tus bobadas Hidan, déjame en paz no me interesa verte no me interesa estar contigo porque ya tengo a alguien

Mis palabras lo dejaron sin habla retome mi camino, pero el volvió a detenerme

––Konan me lo dijo, pero no me importa recuerda que una vez te prometí que tu serias mi esposa y volví para cumplir mi promesa –– explico con expresión seria en su rostro

Rodé los ojos y mi único pensamiento, este hombre no se cansa

––La promesa la hiciste tu solo, yo nunca te dije que me iba a casar contigo y debería importarte que este con alguien más, porque con esa persona es la quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. –– concluí con seguridad en mi voz, me solté de su agarre y continúe mi camino.

 **Fin del flash back**

––Eso fue directo –– dijo Ino con sorpresa al terminar de escuchar mi relato –– pero mira que decirle que te quieres casar con Naruto-san eso es nuevo desde cuando lo decidiste

Baje la mirada y mi mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas –– hace semanas lo decidí, ahora tan vez no pueda proponérselo porque no sé lo que piensa él de esa idea, recuerda que la primera vez dijo que el matrimonio era como un contrato. La verdad no si haya cambiado durante estos meses.

––Yo creo que sí, se le ha visto en ciertas cosas –– insinuó Konan

Ino tomo un sorbo a su bebida

––Cambiando de tema, Konan tú y el tal Yahiko pegaron bien no –– Ino sonrió divertida y Konan se sonrojo

––B-bueno lo que ocurre es que –– Nuestra amiga tartamudeaba cosa que fue divertido de ver –– la verdad es que estamos saliendo, me lo propuso hace dos días y yo le dije que si

Ino se atoro con su bebida y yo sonreí

––Al parecer la bruja estaba equivocada, Konan no tendrá que esperar hasta los 40 años para casarse, pero Ino si tiene la mala suerte pegada, que vas hacer serás la solterona de nosotras –– bromee y no frunció el ceño y soltó una maldición entre dientes Konan y yo nos pusimos a reír.

Mire el cielo nocturno mañana vería a Naruto, mi corazón se sentía ansioso y los nervios se apoderaban de mí. No pude dormir, él pensar que pasaría esta noche y el pensar que significare en tu vida, no podía negar que en ocasiones tu actitud hacia a mi cambiaba hasta el punto de confundirme. Eres cálido y romántico conmigo, pero en el trabajo eres distante, frio e indiferente…me pregunto si algún día tendré respuesta a esa pregunta.

El día había llegado y con él los nervios y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de mi con mayor fuerza, me había preparado casi toda la mañana parte de la tarde planeando que se me vería mejor.

Sin darme cuenta la hora había llegado, decidí ponerme una falda azul clara suelta que llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, unos tacones altos, una blusa blanca y un suéter color rosa. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Me dirigí hasta la librería cuando llegue lo vi atreves del ventanal, se veía tan apuesto, su mirada fija en una revista y su cabello rubio alborotado, no pude evitar sonreír y mover mi mano para que notara mi presencia, el levanto su mirada encontrándose con la mía sonrió al verme, acto que causo que sonriera igual y me inundara una calidad sensación en mi interior.

Me adentre a la librería, Naruto me dio un cálido beso y acaricio mi mejilla

––Te vez muy hermosa Sakura-chan –– sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió más causando que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Tome la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla y aproxime mi rostro al de él posando mis labios sobre los de él.

Al separarnos, tomo mi mano y me llevo al parque de los cerezos, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, que se admiraban al ver el florecer de las hojas. Yo me sentía completamente feliz de compartir estos momentos con Naruto.

–– ¿No es bonito? –– dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, mientras miraba la cantidad de árboles de cerezos y la cantidad de pétalos que volaban alrededor simplemente mágico

Naruto me vio y sonrió de lado ––Si es muy hermosa –– tomo la mano que teníamos entrelazadas y le dio un beso a mi mano.

Me sonroje antes sus palabras y su acto, de repente un fuerte viento soplo haciéndome cerrar los ojos, detuve mis pasos y arregle mi cabello, subí mi vista a los arboles mientras sonreía al ver lo hermoso que era, pero al bajar la mirada me encontré en medio de la gente completamente sola, mire a mi alrededor y no estaba Naruto, mi rostro se tornó preocupado y el miedo se apodero de mí.

Camine dos pasos y empecé a buscarlo, miraba a mi alrededor, pero no lo veía. Empecé a temblar y mi respiración se tornó rápida, empecé a caminar más rápido mientras lo buscada entre la gran cantidad de gente que había a mi alrededor. Me detuve y mis ojos se cristalizaron al darme cuenta que no estaba a mi alrededor, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y el pecho me dolía.

––Sakura-chan –– al escuchar su voz me voltee rápidamente, mis ojos se cristalizaron al verlo parado frente a mí, inspire hondo para calmar el miedo que me había invadido –– No te sueltes, nunca más te suelte de mi mano –– estiro su mano y la vi con temor.

Mi corazón latía fuerte y el miedo de que él no estuviera nunca más me invadió, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, extendí mi mano y me aferre a la de él, en un movimiento me trajo hacia él y con ternura seco mis lágrimas.

––No tengas miedo, nunca te dejaría sola mi Sakura-chan –– el sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando mi mejilla.

Sentía que el tiempo se había tenido, mientras me perdía en aquel mar azul " _esta fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, miedo que él desapareciera de mi vida, que aquel momento como mis sentimientos por él solo fueran un sueño"_

En el trascurrir de la noche, comimos y conversamos de cosas triviales. Alrededor de las 11 de la noche nos detuvimos en un lugar, mire a Naruto y mire al edificio que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Tome aire y nos adentramos en el lugar.

Al estar frente a la puerta, me encontraba nerviosa y mi cuerpo temblaba, Naruto tomo mi mano para darme seguridad, lo mire y él se acercó poco a poco a mí, roso sus labios contra los míos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me apodere de sus labios de forma lenta, disfrutando de aquella sensación, dando pequeños mordidas en sus labios, Naruto abrió un poco la boca dándome acceso a ella, camine hacia atrás con nuestros labios aun unidos apoyándome en la pared, te aferraste a mi cuerpo y soltaste un suspiro al separar nuestros labios por falta de aire

––Sa-Sakura-chan –– tu voz agitada, tu rostro sonrojado y el brillo en tu mirada, me hicieron estremecer y una oleada de deseo invadió mi cuerpo.

" _Naruto te amo"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Me parece sentada en el filo de la cama, mi respiración se agita y mi rostro sonrojado. Mis ojos clavados en los tuyos _"acaso estaría soñando"_ no era real, todo era real, la oscuridad estaba presente en la habitación solo pequeños rayos luz artificial se filtraban por la ventana me permitían verte, detallar tu expresión, tu mirada llena de deseo y de amor por mí, no puedo evitar estremecerme visiblemente al sentir como tus manos desabrochaban mi suéter, al terminar lo tiraste a un lado, mi mirada algo apena, tomaste mi rostro delicadamente obligándome a verte.

Sonreíste de lado y depositaste un beso en mis labios.

-Todo estará bien mi sakura-chan - tu voz se escucha como la melodía en mis oídos.

Dirigirse a las manos a los primeros botones de tu camisa y poco a poco los fui desabotonando, para dejar al descubierto tu cuerpo, pasar mis manos por tu abdomen y subí hasta tu pecho, me puse de pie, mientras las manos seguían tocándote, te mire, tu respiración se tornó más agitada, tu pecho subía y bajaba al compás de tu respiración. Saboree mis labios a lo que tenía pensado hacer, me acerque y empecé a besar a tu cuello y a bajar lentamente por tu pecho, sentí como te tensaba al sentir el roce de mis labios contra tu piel, _"sabes tan delicioso Naruto"_ me decía a mí al igual que probar tu parte de tu piel Mientras continuaba besando tu piel la cual ya estabas volviendo a ponerme las manos al botón de tu pantalón, pero yo detuviste.

Te vi con cierto desconcierto, _"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"_ Las preguntas se instalaron rápidamente en mi mente, me envió una y otra vez en mi frente, para luego repartir besos por toda mi cara, me instaló un momento en mi oído, la sensación de mi propia atención me hizo erizar toda mi espalda

-Déjame complacerte esta noche, déjame que seas tú quien te lleve al cielo - me susurraste, para luego quitarme la blusa lentamente.

Tomaste mi cuello de forma delicada y poco a poco más salvaje dejando pequeñas mordidas en él. Al llegar a mi clavícula, hacer un camino hasta llegar a mi ombligo, no puedo evitar el olvido de la lengua al entrar en mi ombligo y tus manos apretar mis caderas.

Tus manos se deslizaron rápidamente quitándome la falda y dejándome la ropa interior frente a ti, la pusiste de pie y diste dos pasos hacia atrás, tus ojos detallaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que yo tengo. Desvié mi mirada y respira profundamente.

-Me-me veo tan mal Naruto - dije con nerviosismo. Te acercaste nuevamente y acariciaste mi mejilla

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, solo quiero saber cada parte de tu cuerpo, quiero que quede grabado en mi memoria tu imagen, que al cerrar mis ojos puedas verte una y otra vez, que al pasar el tiempo tu silueta nunca se borre de mi mente

Me encontré en silencio ante su declaración y sonreí para apoderarme sus labios. Naruto me cargo estilo princesa sin separar nuestros labios y acostarme en la cama. Él se posicionó encima de mí apoyando sus brazos a costados evitando que su peso me aplastara. Lo vi fijamente y mi cuerpo se movió para que supiera que cada célula de mi cuerpo lo quieraba, lo amaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi mente solo podía repetir su nombre _"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto"_ . Quería ser tu hija no sola esta noche si no todas las noches, solo pertenecerle a él y que él me perteneciera a mí. Esta noche mi sueño se hizo realidad

 **[...]**

 **Narrador externo**

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, golpeando directamente en el rostro de Sakura, ella hacía una mueca y trato de voltear hacia el otro lado, sentir como las manos le impidieron hacerlo, aferrándola más hacia él, su cuerpo se sentía cálido e increíblemente adolorido, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio el rostro de Naruto dormía apaciblemente a su lado, sonreía adornando sus labios y sonrió más al recordar la mejor noche que tenía en su vida, delineó con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de Naruto, paso por las cejas, bajando después por la nariz, las mejillas y llegar a los labios del mismo. Naruto sonrió y posó un beso en el dedo de Sakura que dio un pequeño respingón ante el acto hecho por Naruto. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con un brillo reflejado en ellos

-Buenos días mi Sakura-chan - te saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura asintió y sonrió igual, Naruto la abrazo un poco y aspiró el olor en el cabello de ella - Me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta Sakura-chan

-Y tú a mi N-Naruto - tomaste aire y lo viste fijamente - Estamos saliendo ¿no? Me refiero como una pareja real - Naruto te vio por unos segundos y tu sentiste tu corazón golpear tu pecho con fuerza al esperar tu respuesta

\- Claro que estamos saliendo - Sakura dejo salir aire comprimido, que no se había dado de cuenta que había retenido. Naruto sonrió y depositó un dedo en los labios de la joven que estaba saliendo de Sakura-chan no lo sabias

Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Tengo que decirte las cosas de ahora en adelante, porque no entiendes las acciones - Sakura rodo los ojos y hizo un pequeño puchero

-Tendrás que hacerlo, eres muy bipolar Naruto, a veces eres distante y frio, cuando estamos solos eres cariñoso y romántico y así me confundes y no sabías si saliste en serio o no, eres un emo completo - dijo Sakura en un murmullo

\- Ah soy bipolar y emo, eres muy mala Sakura-chan te mereces un castigo - Naruto comienza a cosquillas a Sakura que reía a carcajada mientras trataba de defenderse sin éxito, segundos después Naruto la trajo hacia sí y la beso nuevamente, al separar sus labios Naruto pudo observar el brillo que tenía Sakura en su mirada causando que se perdiera en ella.

-Naruto ¿puedo ser un poco egoísta? - pregunto Sakura sacando un Naruto de su ensoñación.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

-Estaba pensando en ir a una cita por el día la próxima vez. Por ejemplo, dar una vuelta en coche o el parque de atracciones.

\- ¿parque de atracciones? - pregunto Naruto no muy convencido de lo último.

Sakura bajo la mirada

-Eso es infantil ¿no? No pasa nada - Naruto al notar el cambio en el semblante de la joven en pocas palabras

-No, está bien si quieres que vayamos juntos al parque de atracciones, ¿verdad? iremos

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió y abrazo Naruto con fuerza.

" _Mañana tendré una cita con Naruto, nuestra primera cita de pareja me pregunto ¿cómo será?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Con los ojos medio cerrados Naruto de aferro a la barra de seguridad y se abandonó a sí mismo, sintiendo la brusquedad de las sacudidas de aquel horrible tormento. Podía sentir un zumbido en los oídos: no podía evitar abrir la boca y el viento se acumulara en ella, al estar en lo más alto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran grande y ver todo el parque y el abismo que estaba frente a él he hizo un recuento del como termino aquí, con su pulso y el corazón acelerado a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

" _A las mujeres no le gustan los hombres cobardes"_ se dijo asimismo cuando se vio parado frente a la enorme estructura, las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar sus nervios y las enormes ganas de salir corriendo obligando a su mente a pensar en otra cosa, pero le era imposible, trato de colocarle atención a la conversación que muy animosamente expresaba Sakura, pero nada, simplemente se dedicaba asentir con la cabeza a cada pregunta que le hacía, no es que no quisiera contestarle era que la boca se le había secado por los mismo nervios que se mezclaron con miedo al escuchar a la peli rosa los detalles de la atracción que llevaban haciendo fila hace media hora.

––Skyscraper (literalmente, Rascacielos) ––la escucho decir emocionaba –– una imponente montaña rusa de 173 metros de altura y una velocidad máxima de 105 kilómetros por hora –– aquella información aumento más su temor, trago duro al ver que solo faltaban 15 personas para que fuera el turno de ellos.

La gente en su alrededor se tornaba emocionada ante la nueva atracción llamada,

" _Es que esas personas no sienten miedo o cuando repartieron ellos no hicieron fila o llegaron tarde para adquirirlo"_

–– ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? –– pregunto Sakura al ver que Naruto no portaba la mirada de la atracción, como si estuviera en un trance, el nombrado aun concentrado en sus pensamiento subió la cabeza como si se tratara de una máquina y sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver el pico más alto de la montaña y su expresión fue como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima muerte frente a él.

" _¿Por qué siempre nosotros tenemos que demostrar valentía? a pesar que te estés muriendo por salir corriendo y de camino gritar como una niña, no lo puedes hacer porque pierdes la confianza de tu mujer y de paso la burla del resto de la gente que te observa, el simple orgullo de no ser llamado "cobarde" y para que la mujer que amas vea que tú puedes enfrentar lo que sea por ella y se sienta protegida, pero ¿Quién nos protege a nosotros?"_ se cuestionaba Naruto ante el hecho y lo injusto que es la vida en ciertos casos.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor hombres con sus parejas al lado sonriendo como si nada, pero con una mirada llena de miedo, se fijó en un hombre de cabello negro que tenía abrazada a su pareja, mientras ellas sonreía feliz, el hombre al sentir la mirada de Naruto lo miro, no hubo necesidad de palabras solo una mirada de apoyo como diciéndose _"tu puedes, se valiente"_

La mirada con el hombre fue interrumpida al sentir un tierno beso en su mejilla, bajo la mirada a una Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le sonreía de forma tierna. Su corazón golpeo con fuerza su pecho.

–– ¿Por qué fue eso? –– se limitó a preguntar a pesar que le había gustado que lo hiciera.

––porque quería hacerlo y para captar tu atención –– respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, para voltearse a ver al frente –– si no te gusto no lo volveré hacer más

Naruto capeo confuso al cambio de actitud de la joven y pudo comprender el porqué. La trajo hacia él y tomo el rostro de la joven y le dio un rápido beso que sorprendió a la joven, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

––Me gusto que me besaras en la mejilla Sakura-chan, pero más me gusta sentir tus labios junto a los míos.

El corazón de Sakura latió con mayor fuerza y su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que estaba. Naruto sonrió de lado y tomo su mano para entrelazarlas.

La fila fue avanzando hasta llegar su turno y ahora se encontraban en el punto más alto de la atracción.

Su corazón se detuvo en un lazo de 2 segundos al sentir como aquel horrible aparato se movía hacia abajo, grito con fuerza al traqueteo arriba y abajo del horrendo aparato que siguió sin parar; una y otra vez desafiando el cielo. Apretó con más fuerza la barra de seguridad por miedo a salir disparado al espacio por la enorme velocidad…por fin el coche se detuvo y volvió al punto de partida. Primero puso un pie en el suelo y quiso colapsar en ese mismo instante, _"estoy vivo, estoy vivo"_ se repitió a si mismo al sentir el cemento bajo sus pies, el pulso seguía acelerado y su corazón latía como una locomotora cuando va a su máxima velocidad. Cuando Sakura se posiciono a su lado la escucho soltar un enorme suspiro y sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción.

–– ¡Eso fue increíble! –– vocifero con emoción Sakura, Naruto no dijo nada y continuo su camino dejando atrás a una sonriente Sakura que camino más rápido para darle alcance –– Naruto, podría ser que…

Naruto detuvo sus pasos y la vio esperando que continuara

––Miedos a las alturas –– Naruto trago duro y miro hacia otro lado, Sakura frunció levemente el ceño y se movió al radio de visión de Naruto –– es eso ¿no? Debiste haberlo dicho antes Naruto, si lo dijeras no lo habría sugerido para empezar

Naruto suspiro para sus adentros

––Ni hablar. Tengo mi orgullo como hombre y esas pequeñeces no me iban a detener. No puedo mostrar mi debilidad frente a la chica que me gusta.

–– ¿Q-que te gusta? –– Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras de Naruto, ya que era la primera vez que él le dice sus sentimientos, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa, lo tomo de la mano y se estiro un poco para alcanzar los labios del peli rubio y posar un beso en ellos. Acto que fue respondido por el rubio.

Al separarse Sakura hizo una expresión juguetona y sonrió ampliamente

–– ¿Vamos otra vez? ––

––No hay necesidad de ir una segunda vez –– respondió sin interés, se giró sobre sus pies y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para continuar caminando hacia la salida.

Sakura sonrió por lo bajo y le dio alcance, al estar a la par no pudo evitar preguntar

–– ¿Qué parte de mi es buena? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de mí?

––La parte donde no hay nada bueno –– respondió sin mirarla.

Sakura se detuvo y elevo una ceja

–– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –– pregunto a un Naruto que detuvo sus pasos pero no volteo a ver.

––No hay nada bueno, pero eres serena, tus defecto es lo mejor que tienes y más me gusta

Sakura medito las palabras dichas por unos segundos, al estar segura de lo que significaba, bueno de lo que creyó saber dio unos dos pasos para acercarse a Naruto.

––Oh, ya veo como tú eres una gallina, que yo esté bien cometiendo errores es divertido de ver, ¿no? –– respondió divertida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza

––Yo no soy una gallina –– expreso dejando atrás una vez más a Sakura que reía un poco más fuerte.

––Eres muy testarudo, Naruto –– farfullo Sakura para nuevamente darle alcance y tomarlo del brazo para caminar junto a él.

––No lo soy

Después esa pequeña charla de Naruto el gallina, no mentira de su nuestro valiente protagonista, fueron a comer un poco y entrada en la tarde se encontraban en la casa de los espejos.

–– ¡Sakura-chan donde estas! –– vocifero Naruto dentro del lugar, al darse cuenta de la peli rosa había desaparecido, miro a su alrededor su imagen reflejadas en diferentes espejos que le mostraban sus diferentes apariencias.

En una enano, en otro con la cabeza como una calabaza y un cuerpo del tamaño de un guisante, en otro los brazos largos y las piernas pequeñas. Se detuvo en un espejo que lo mostraban musculoso, sonrió he hizo una pose de fisicoculturismo.

––Te vez muy guapo Naruto –– la conocida voz lo hizo dar un respingón, Sakura rio y se acercó a él.

–– ¿Dónde estabas? –– pregunto Naruto a una sonriente Sakura que tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

––Fui a buscar boletos para la rueda de la fortuna, porque ahora va ver un espectáculo de juegos artificiales –– dijo Sakura sonriendo, tomo de la mano de Naruto y salió corriendo junto a él de la casa de los espejo hacia la última atracción de la tarde.

Naruto sonrió por lo bajo al verse ser llevado por una Sakura que volteaba a verlo con la más grande sonrisa y sus verdes ojos brillando como la joya más hermosa. Al hacer cola por unos minutos, se adentraron a la cabina, la enorme estructura empezó a moverse despacio. Naruto miraba fijamente a Sakura que tenía la mirada en sus manos que apretaba sobre su regazo.

––Y-yo Naruto no solo Salí a buscar las boletas para subir la rueda –– murmuro nerviosa, la rueda se detuvo y los últimos rayos del sol se veían a lo lejos.

Naruto miro los tenues colores del atardecer hacían ver aún más hermosa Sakura que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar a la joven tomar aire para continuar hablando.

––Tal vez sea torpe para algunas cosas Naruto, carezco de confianza para algunos aspectos de mi vida, pero trato de dar lo mejor cada día. Quiero decirte que me hace feliz haber aceptado salir contigo. Después de comprar las boletas quise comprarte esto –– dijo sakura lentamente mientras mostraba sus manos un collar con una joya de cristal color azul marino. Naruto tomo el collar en sus manos y lo vio fijamente –– el día de san Valentín tú me diste uno lo recuerdas –– Sakura llevo su mano a su cuello mostrando el collar en forma de cerezo que siempre estaba con ella.

Naruto sonrió de lado y se puso el collar, al terminar tomo las manos de Sakura y les dio un tierno beso. La joven sonrió con amor ante el acto del rubio. Naruto se acercó poco a poco y unió sus labios con los de ella, un beso cortó pero lleno de amor, al separar sus labios sus frentes quedaron unidas.

–– Gracias Sakura-chan –– susurro al tener a la joven cerca con sus alientos mezclados, Naruto la envolvió sus brazos y la joven se dejó llevar por el cálido del brazo.

El cielo nocturno se llenó de diferentes colores, ante el asombro de todos en el parque que miraban el hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, dentro de la cabina Sakura seguía en los brazos de Naruto deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, Se sentía feliz como nunca lo ha sido en su vida.

–– Esto debe ser un sueño –– dijo Sakura más para ella misma que para Naruto que formo una leve sonrisa en sus labios para abrazar un poco más a la peli rosa.

" _Yo también me siento igual Sakura-chan, es un sueño saber que eres mía"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Lunes en la mañana, se podría decir que otro día normal de trabajo empezaba, dado a los nuevos acontecimientos que comenzarían a partir de estos momentos. En la oficina más alta del hotel Hyuga se encontraba Naruto frente al CEO de la corporación hotelera más grande de Japón.

Su nombre Neji Hyuga un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos color perla, categorizado como el hombre más atractivo y el soltero más codiciado. Su bello rostro se compara con la habilidad para los negocios, su inteligencia en este campo se vio, al tomar el mando de la empresa a la edad de 18 años; el niño profeta para el dinero, llamado así por su padre al ver que su hijo a tan corta edad había logrado posicionar a la empresa a nivel nacional, con nuevas estrategias de mercado, atrayendo al público y las masas mejor posicionadas de la sociedad, con esfuerzo y el pasar de los años logro el reconocimiento en todo el estado asiático.

––Es normal que la gente use coches japoneses en el extranjero, ¿verdad? –– comento Neji a Naruto mientras revisaba unos documento con atención. El mencionado se limitó a inclinar la cabeza afirmativamente. –– Entonces tampoco sería raro tener sucursales japonesas operando en el extranjero.

––La hospitalidad de Japón también es reconocida en el extranjero –– contesto Naruto apoyado la idea del CEO.

Neji subió la mirada y movió la cabeza pensativa

––Pero, entonces se necesitan aguas termales en los hostales ¿no?

Naruto asintió una vez más al saber a lo que se refería y dar una idea el cuestionamiento

–– Podemos encontrar aguas termales por ejemplo en Harrison en Canadá y en Taupo en Nueva Zelanda –– sugirió captando la atención y continuo –– podemos fusionar la delicada hospitalidad y el ambiente relajante de las sucursales japonesas como característica principal.

Neji sonrió de lado mientras asentía, le gustaba aquella idea, asentó la carpeta a un lado y apoyo sus codos en la mesa y dejo descansar su barbilla sobre sus manos y miro fijamente a Naruto. Ya podía entender porque decían que era un prodigio, un genio en los negocios no comparado con él, pero era bueno y lo estaba demostrando en estos momentos, no se había equivocado en atender el llamado de Sarutobi cuando un día menciono las capacidades y las buenas ideas que tenía el rubio.

––Bien, bien como espera de Naruto Uzumaki –– alago al rubio con una sonrisa de lado –– pero, el líder del proyecto del nuevo hotel instado en parís…–– hizo una pausa recordando el nombre de aquella persona, se puso de pie y tomo su celular –– voy a cambiarlo por ti después de todo.

Naruto capeo confuso y lo miro con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro

––El organizador del servicio general del nuevo hotel –– Neji soltó un suspiro –– lo que estoy diciendo que te lo dejare a ti.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente

––Muchas gracias. Ha sido mi sueño organizar una sucursal en el extranjero desde que empecé aquí.

Neji asintió y miro la pantalla de su celular, al terminar de escribir y revisar el texto que recibió en respuesta elevo su mirada.

––Comienzas el próximo mes. No tienes ninguna prioridad tonta aquí, ¿verdad?

Naruto se tensó ante la pregunta y su mente trajo la imagen de Sakura. Neji lo vio esperando una respuesta ante el silencio del rubio

––Si –– Respondió el Rubio al fin

–– ¿Hay algún problema?

––No

––Déjemelo a mí, por favor –– se limitó a responder, mientras su mente pensaba en la forma de decirle a Sakura las nuevas noticias y el cambio que esto traería a su relación.

 **[…]**

 _ **Narra sakura**_

–– ¿Por qué lo estás pensando dos veces? –– Me pregunto Ino al ver como tenía la mirada perdida en ningún punto en específico –– Díselo tu misma. "El próximo sábado es mi cumpleaños".

Suspire y voltie a ver a Ino

–– ¿No parece lamentable? –– Interrogue más para misma que para las muchachas –– ir tan lejos como para recordárselo porque quiero que lo celebre.

El sábado seria mi cumpleaños y no le había dicho a Naruto y dudaba que lo supiera, pero me encontraba ahora en el dilema si decirle o dejarlo pasar, no es que no quisiera celebrar ese día con él pero, no quiero obligarlo.

Konan asintió, viendo fijamente como suspiraba de forma cansada. A pesar que había sido el fin de semana más maravillo de mi vida, y esta mañana fue un sueño verme llegar hasta la puerta de la empresa sujetando su mano ante la mirada atónica de los hombres y la rabia e envidia de las mujeres que guardaban esperanzas que algún día él les hiciera caso. No pude evitar sonreír en silencio al recordar sus expresiones.

––Lo entiendo, eso lo pondrá en una situación incómoda, ¿no?

Mire de reojo a Konan y me estire en mi asiento apoyando mi cuello en el respaldo de la silla para ver el techo. Ino suspiro ya que ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que podíamos hacer.

––Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto? ––Comento Konan captando nuestra atención––tendremos una cita doble ese día, entonces yo se lo diré sutilmente –– termino de dar su idea con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ino hizo un puchero ante la idea

––Que celosa me siento, ahora que las dos tienen pareja pueden hacer cita doble y ¿Dónde quedo yo? –– Konan y yo reímos ante la mala suerte de nuestra amiga

––Si quieres salir a citas dobles, será mejor que te apures a conquistar al señor "que problemático" –– le recomendó Konan a lo que Ino se cruzó de brazos.

––Como es posible que Shikamaru no caiga en mis redes ese pequeño perezoso –– mascullo entre dientes.

Hace poco más de unas semanas Ino había conocido a Shikamaru un hombre alto de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, de semblante perezoso, era el nuevo director ejecutivo del departamento comercial, pese que pasaba dormido el 80% del día, al momento de dar su opinión o dar ideas de marketing es uno de los mejores. Su capacidad a la hora de generar un proyecto como su inteligencia para resolver los cuestionamientos hizo que todo el hotel lo reconociera muy rápidamente y claro nuestra amiga Ino no tardo en averiguar, desde sus ingresos hasta su estado civil. Colocándose como meta que aquel hombre seria suyo pero, hasta ahora no ha contado con suerte que caiga en sus encantos.

––será porque lo estas atacando muy directamente, hazte desear, no lo busques mucho, has que te extrañe y desee tu presencia y caerá más rápido –– recomendó Konan.

Eleve una ceja y sonreír con suficiencia.

––Si estas recomendó eso a Ino es porque a ti te funciono, y por tu sonrisa se podría decir Konan que te va genial con tu novio.

Konan se sonroso y sonrió nerviosa.

––Finalmente mostraste tus verdaderas habilidades, tanto que me estás dando clases de como atrapar un hombre. –– Ino poso el pie sobre la mesa y apretó el puño en el aire y prosiguió –– Lo tomare en cuenta, porque Shikamaru no te escaparas de mí –– su voz sonó segura y una mirada determinada se vio reflejada, tanto que podíamos decir que echaba llamas por ellos.

Konan rodo los ojos mientras yo sonreía nerviosa ante la actitud de mi amiga

––Y entonces, ¿Qué clase de regalo de cumpleaños te gustaría? –– Cambio de tema.

Ino bajo el pie de la mesa y tomo asiento, busco en la mesa una revista y la abrió hasta la mitad y señalo con el dedo la imagen.

––Un aniño de diseño original –– sugirió y continuo farfullando –– lleva un mes que lo hagan después de encargarlo.

––Entonces no llegara aquí a tiempo genio –– respondió Konan entornando los ojos.

Tome la revista y mire con atención el anillo que sostenía la mujer en su dedo índice con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

–– ¿Pero no te haría feliz recibir uno de estos Sakura? –– Las palabra de Ino causaron felicidad en mi interior y no pude evitar imaginar verme entrar a la iglesia vestida de blanco y en el altar esperándome Naruto sonriendo solo para mí, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con amor. ¿Sería un regalo maravilloso?

 **[…]**

 _ **Narrador externo**_

––Sera duro, así que cuento contigo –– la voz de Neji se escuchaba en eco en los oídos del rubio que se encontraba inmenso en sus pensamientos.

El castaño caminaba de forma calmada con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras se adentraban en el estacionamiento. Detuvo sus pasos y volteo a ver a Naruto que trato de concentrarse en la conversación.

––Da lo mejor como siempre –– fue más una recomendación que una orden.

Naruto asintió y vio fijamente a Neji, para continuar su camino, al estar a dos pasos del vehículo los dos hombres escucharon:

––Por aquí –– la voz familiar de aquel hombre hizo a Naruto voltear de inmediato.

–– ¿Jefe Sarutobi? –– la voz como la expresión en el rostro de Naruto denotaba sorpresa al ver a su jefe con traje de valet parking. –– ¿Qué está haciendo?

El mencionado bajo la mirada y sintió una oleada de vergüenza en su ser al sentir la mirada de su antes subordinado.

––Sarutobi declino una oferta de traslado al hotel de Sidney –– respondió Neji a la pregunta del rubio–– dice, porque su nieto tenia exámenes este año –– soltó una risa con burlona para continuar –– priorizas tu hogar sobre el trabajo que tontería ¿Quién hace eso?

El castaño miro a Naruto, como si aquella pregunta fuera dirigida hacia él. No respondió nada y solo observo a su antiguo jefe.

––Vamos –– indico el castaño para adentrarse al vehículo a la espera del rubio

Naruto no apartaba la mirada de Sarutobi que sonreía y le indicaba con la mano que ingresara al carro, el anciano en su ser quería que aquel desagradable e incómodo momento se terminara, no por vergüenza a desempeñar ese oficio si no a la mirada confusa y decepcionante que le sostenía el rubio.

Naruto se adentró al carro y el conductor lo puso en marcha, en su mente repetía la escena vivida hace unos momentos y la decisión que había tomado su jefe, al preferir su familia antes que su propio trabajo, a pesar que las enseñanzas del viejo siempre eran: "sigue tu sueños y esfuérzate para hacerlos realidad" y eso lo estaba haciendo.

Había soñado con esta oportunidad desde hace tiempo y había trabajo para ello, su nueva relación que iba de maravilla a pesar de no haber empezado con el pie derecho iba bien y ahora sumando que la oportunidad que había esperado se estaba dando no podría ser mejor, la expresión en el rostro de Sarutobi hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que renuncio ascender a una posición mayor solo por su familia?

Se sorprendió al escuchar en su interior _"de que te quejas y porque lo juzgas, no estabas pensado lo mismos cuando te dieron la noticia, te detuviste a pensar que dirá Sakura o que pensara ella al saber que tendrías que irte en unas semanas a otro país y no sabrías cuánto tardarías en abrir la sucursal y volver, y como este distanciamiento podría afectar su relación"_. Su yo interno dio en el clavo y Naruto no pudo refutar aquello.

30 minutos después Neji y Naruto se adentraron en el restaurante Tonkatsu Wako que fueron recibidos por un camarero que hizo una reverencia de bienvenida para luego guiarlos a su mesa, al estar cerca de la mesa Neji detuvo sus paso y miro con una sonrisa divertida a la mesa que se encontraba en la parte sur del restaurante cerca a la ventana. Hizo un gesto a Naruto para que lo siguiera.

––Oh, Hinata –– la mencionada acento su copa de vino sobre la mesa y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al hombre que la llamaba con tanta familiaridad. –– ¿otro omiai?

" _ **Omiai: citas programadas donde se considera la opción del matrimonio"**_

La chica hizo una mueca de molestia y miro al hombre de contextura algo obesa, cabello negro y gafas enormes, en su furo interno se preguntó que la hizo haber aceptado venir a esta cita, pero al instante recordó el por qué, suspiro para sus adentros al ver su reloj y haber calculado que se había cumplido más de media hora que había empezado la tortura de esta cita y como el hombre no hacía más que aburrirla mientras le contaba lo importante que son las matemáticas en el mundo empresarias, ¿como si ello fuera tema de importancia para ella?

––Soy el hermano mayor de Hinata mucho gusto –– se apresuró aclarar el castaño al ver el rostro de confusión en el hombre y sacando de su ensoñación a la peliazul.

El hombre se puso de pie rápidamente para presentarse.

––Soy el nuevo contador del banco de Tokio, me llamo Kakuzo mucho gusto

Neji asintió respondiendo el saludo del hombre, y miro divertido a Hinata que había concentrado su mirada a su copa de vino.

––Esta es mi hermana pequeña, Hinata Hyuga –– la presento a Naruto que se había encontrado ajeno a la situación –– y él es Naruto Uzumaki, el líder del proyecto en parís

La mencionada elevo la mirada para sonreír hacia un rubio que tenía una expresión seria marcada en su rostro.

––Oh, así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki –– farfullo Hinata al tiempo que su mirada detallaba de pies a cabeza al rubio. Le sonrió con coquería y se acomodó mejor en su silla para detallar mejor la apariencia de Naruto.

" _Eres muy guapo Naruto Uzumaki"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Neji pasaba lentamente las hojas del menú y hacia un gesto con la nariz desaprobación a lo que veía.

––Y entonces, ¿Qué pedimos? –– el rubio elevo la mirada ante la pregunta

Llevaban casi 20 minutos y el castaño no se había decido aun, pasaba una y otra vez las misma tres hojas que contenían los nombres del menú del día.

Naruto hizo una pequeña expresión de irritación.

" _Por el hecho que lea una y otra vez las hojas, no cambiaran los platos"._ Se dijo así mismo al sentir que su estómago pedía a grito algo de comer

–– ¿Qué le apetece? –– le devolvió La pregunta con educación, aun sabiendo que el indeciso no tendría respuesta aun.

––Se lo dejare a usted, mejor decidir por los dos

––Inclúyeme a mí –– pidió Hinata al estar parada al lado de su hermano

Castaño elevo una ceja

–– ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu pareja Hinata?

–– Estar aquí me parece más divertido –– se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Y tomo asiento

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la cita de la Hyuga que jugaba con una calculara científica.

Neji sonrió al ver el tipo.

––Estas en declive Hinata –– la mencionada negó con la cabeza y concentro su mirada al rubio que observaba al sujeto jugar o hacer operaciones con la calculadora…creyó él.

–– ¿bebes? Naruto –– el rubio volteo a ver a la Hyuga que lo veía con gran interés.

Negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta, haciendo que Hinata hiciera un mohín de aburrimiento.

––Que mal Naruto –– Hinata hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajera una botella a la mesa.

Neji negó con la cabeza y tomo su celular a ver un mensaje.

––Lo siento tendrán que empezar sin mí, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente –– informo el castaño parándose de su asiento para alejarse de la mesa.

Naruto se concentró en el menú para esquivar la incómoda mirada que le dedicaba la Hyuga.

–– Me entere por Neji, que eres un hombre muy competente –– habla Hinata para cortar la tensión que había en el ambiente, bueno más por parte del rubio que de ella que lo veía como su nueva presa a cazar.

Naruto volteo a verla –– No lo soy

La Hyuga suspiro para sus adentro al ver lo callado he indiferente que era el rubio al entablar una conversación, se preguntó si siempre era así. Los dos se volvieron a hundir en un incómodo silencio.

––Vale, vale iré entonces, nos vemos ––corto la llamada Neji al llegar a la mesa ––lo siento, ha surgido algo y tengo que salir de urgencia come con Hinata Naruto nos vemos mañana en la oficina

Así como llego se fue. Naruto vio cómo se alejaba su jefe intuyendo la razón del porque los había dejado solos. No era tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que pretendían estos dos.

––Yo también me iré –– le informo a la mujer, tomando su maletín para retirarse.

Rápidamente la Hyuga lo tomo del brazo para detener su huida del lugar

––Oye, ¿me estás diciendo que coma sola? –– pregunto ofendida por el reaccionar del rubio.

Naruto se soltó del agarre de la joven.

–– ¿Qué tal si regresas a tu propio asiento? Tu pareja te está esperando –– la cuestiono sin voltear a verla, se sentía cansado mentalmente y lo único que quería era volver a casa tomar un baño y planear como decirle a Sakura lo ocurrido en el día de hoy.

A pesar de estar de cuerpo presente, mentalmente no lo estaba desde que se enteró que tendría que irse del país y dejar sola a Sakura por un tiempo. Era cierto que al inicio cuando le propuso salir tenía una idea clara de casarse y llevar a la mujer que escogiera con él, pero las cosas habían cambiado se podría decir que radicalmente y él lo sabía perfectamente. Sakura no confiaba plenamente en ella misma y en él tampoco y este cambio esperado para el futuro sucedió demasiado pronto y él sabía que Sakura en estos momentos no es suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar una relación a distancia, y por primera vez siente temor de perderla a causa de esto.

––Yo elijo con quien comer –– la respuesta de Hinata fue directa y miro al rubio fijamente para continuar –– dado que también eres mi empleado, se un poco obediente y siéntate.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, esa era la parte que odiaba de ser empleado, estar bajo el yugo de unos jefes que creían que podían hacer contigo lo que se le diera la gana, pero sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada que obedecer.

Relajo su rostro y volvió a tomar asiento.

––La citas a ciegas tienden hacer muy aburridas –– Hinata vio a Kakuzo que se puso de pie y la vio a través del ventanal esperando que volviera a la mesa con él. Tomo la copa de agua y le dio un sorbo, aun con la mirada clavada en Kakuzo –– mi padre solo me ve como una herramienta para expandir el hotel.

––Entonces debiste haberlo cancelado en primer lugar –– Hinata lo volteo ––como les haces saber que solo estas ahí con sentimientos a medias, es por eso que no puedes conocer a una persona decente.

La joven abrió con sorpresa sus perlados ojos antes las palabras de Naruto

–– ¿Q-que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? –– Refunfuño para luego mirar con rabia al rubio –– ¿Quién te creses que eres? –– Naruto no respondió –– Se acabó me voy

Hinata se puso de pie y chasqueo la lengua con fastidió, se sentía ofendida, nunca en la vida, nadie se había atrevido hablarle así, ella Hinata Hyuga categorizada la mujer más hermosa de Japón, no solo por ser la segunda heredera de la familia Hyuga sino por su hermoso e envidiado cuerpo y por ser dueña de un rostro angelical a pesar de su edad.

Los hombres que pertenecen a la alcurnia del país se pelean y mueren por salir con ella, hasta el punto de besar el suelo por donde ella camina. Y ahora llega este hombre y se atrevió a decir lo que nadie se atreve, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse y seguir escuchando lo que es verdad pero ella no quiere escuchar y mucho menos aceptar.

Al girar sobre sus talones choca con un camarero, cayéndole encima el contenido que traía sobre la charola; que era una sopa caliente.

–– ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! Lo siento mucho por favor espere un momento –– El empleado se apresuró a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios antes los gritos de dolor de Hinata.

Naruto rápidamente se acercó a una de las mesas y tomo una servilleta y la invirtió en agua fría para auxiliar a Hinata que mostraba signos de dolor en su pierna derecha donde le había caído más cantidad del líquido caliente.

–– ¡Quema! –– Gritaba Hinata con dolor –– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –– Miro con desconcierto a Naruto que tocaba su pierna con la servilleta humedad –– ¡para!

Hinata lloraba al sentir la humedad fría de la servilleta sobre la parte afecta de su pierna. Naruto presiono un poco más y tomo la mano de Hinata para que parara de estar lanzándole golpes.

––No armes escándalo por esto, por favor –– le susurro ante la mirada de todos los presentes, Hinata bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada –– por si acaso te llevare al hospital.

Hinata asintió y se puso de pie con la ayuda del rubio que le servía de apoyo para dirigirse a la salida. El camarero y el gerente del restaurante los acompañaron a tomar el taxi y en el trayecto pedían disculpas por el incidente. La oji perla no decía nada simplemente guardaba silencio mientras sentía el agarre de Naruto por su cintura y la respiración de él cerca de ella.

Al llegar al hospital ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras esperaban que atendiera a Hinata, esta misma solo podía ver de reojo a Naruto y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar las manos del rubio sobre su cintura y lo envolvente de su perfume.

Mientras que para el rubio este suceso solo era una cosa más que tenía que explicar a Sakura y el miedo al no saber que ella puede llegar a pensar de esto. Todo se estaba enredando desde su punto de vista.

 **[…]**

A la mañana siguiente en el vistiere de mujeres del hotel, Sakura con pocos ánimos se estaba terminando de cambiar para empezar un nuevo día laboral, la razón el día de ayer no había sido posible verse con el rubio y eso la había desanimado un poco, porque quería hablar con él sobre la idea de salir a una cita doble con Konan el fin de semana y porque no robarle uno que otro beso ya que su relación había evolucionado a otras instancias.

Al salir decidió llamarlo pero no contestaba el celular, le envió un mensaje que tampoco fue respondido, ni esta mañana que se levantó a prisa a revisar el teléfono encontró…nada

Suspiro cansada, esperaba que nada le fuera ocurrido para no haberse acordado de ella, de su novia en todo el día y el resto de la noche, contenía la esperanza que hoy si tuviera la posibilidad de verlo y hablar con él un rato.

–– ¡Chicas, chicas escuchen! –– Grito emoción comprimida Minako al entrar a toda prisa al vistiere –– ¡yo los vi! –– volvió a gritar con más fuerza para que todas en la habitación la rodearan y escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

Sakura miro a sus compañeras reunirse alrededor de Minako y esperar con emoción el chisme del día, en otra oportunidad ella iría junto con ellas para matar la curiosidad, pero prefirió terminar de cambiarse, para empezar a laboral o mejor para ver al hombre que ama y preguntarle el motivo de no haber contestados sus llamadas o alguno de sus mensajes.

–– ¿Qué pasa Minako? –– pregunto Hikaru alarmada.

La mencionada tomo aire varias veces para soltar la bomba que tenía que contar, hizo una pausa y miro con dolor a sus compañeras.

––Vi anoche, Naruto-san y la señorita Hinata entrando juntos a un taxi y lo peor, él la llevaba agarrada de la cintura y ella bien pegada a él.

Hikaru se llevó la mano a la boca mientras que las demás tenían una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

–– ¿Es en serio lo que dices? –– pregunto con temor, ella y todas as presentes no podía creer lo que escuchaba

––Yo los vi Hikaru ellos dos entraron muy acaramelados al taxi –– concluyo ante el dolor de Hikaru ante la respuesta dada.

Sakura seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio desde que escucho la noticia, eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sintió un dolor en su pecho y mil preguntas instalarse en su cerebro.

" _Naruto y la señorita Hinata juntos y acaramelados, Naruto no puede ser cierto dime que no es cierto ¿verdad?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **Narra sakura**

Me encontraba inerte en el mismo sitio, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar y como poco a poco mis pulmones pedían aire. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor ¿será que estoy en una pesadilla? Creo que tal vez sea eso, una pesadilla y en cualquier momento voy a despertar, pero porque no suena el despertador ¡¿Por qué?!

––"Vi anoche, Naruto-san y la señorita Hinata entrando juntos a un taxi y lo peor, él la llevaba agarrada de la cintura y ella bien pegada a él." –– será que he escuchado mal…No, tal vez no lo he hecho. Minato repitió lo que había visto o era mi propia cerebro que repetía las misma palabras para cerciorarse que si había escuchado.

–– ¿Tal vez solo estaban hablando de trabajo? –– opino Konan haciéndome volver en sí.

Minato entorno los ojos y negó con la cabeza

––Ni hablar, Naruto-san primero agarro a la señorita Hinata por los hombros y luego la acerco a él tomándola de la cintura así –– Minato acerco Hikaru, haciéndonos la demostración de lo que había visto. –– estaban muy acaramelados y él era muy amable con ella al hacerla entrar al taxi

–– ¡No puede ser! –– grito Hikaru

Apreté los puños a mis costados al ver la interpretación de la escena y el dolor se intensifico en mi pecho, creando un nudo en mi garganta.

––Si la pareja de Naruto-san es la hermana del CEO, entonces no tenemos ni una oportunidad –– dijo Hikaru con dolor, se abrazó a Minato para empezar a llorar

" _Quiero salir corriendo, no quiero seguir escuchando, nada de esto cierto, nada de eso es verdad, él anoche no me contesto las llamadas o mis mensajes fue porque algo urgente le ocurrió no porque estaba con ella"_

––Claro que no tendremos oportunidad. –– " _cállate Minato…no quiero escuchar más_." –– La hermana de CEO es una mujer hermosa, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, es inteligente, esta soltera y además es heredera de una inmensa fortuna ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo? –– " _¡Alguien por favor que las calles!"_

––Es hora de trabajar chicas, además no se quejen que igual no tienen oportunidad con Naruto-san aun estando soltero. –– demando Konan. Las dos mujeres vieron con recelo las últimas palabras de Konan.

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse. Al estar en la oficina tome las carpetas del próximo evento a realizarse y me dirigía a cerciorarme que todo los materiales para a decoración hubieran llegado. Al estar cerca a la puerta alguien me llamo.

––Sakura-chan puedes venir un momento –– me tense de inmediato al escucharlo, respire profundo para calmarme, girar sonreí y lo vi parado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

Asentí y me acerque. Al entrar él se encontraba ya sentado en el sillón.

––Dígame Naruto-san en que lo puedo ayudar –– trate de sonar lo más normal que pude. Pero por dentro solo quería preguntarle si todo lo que dijeron era cierto, preferí callar.

Me vio confuso ante mis palabras

–– ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura-chan? –– su voz sonó preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza y le indique con la mano para continuar con lo que me tenía que decirme.

––Quería decirte que ayer…Bueno ayer paso algo –– fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, elevo una ceja al ver la pantalla del celular. Me pidió esperar.

–– Habla Naruto –– espero respuesta del otro lado de la línea para continuar –– Siento mucho lo de anoche –– baje un poco la mirada al saber con quién estaba hablando y confirmar que tal vez si había estado con ella –– ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? –– al escuchar la respuesta frunció levemente el ceño para responder –– estoy en medio del trabajo, no la puedo atender en este momento –– guardo silencio al instante su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa. Colgó y subió su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y desviarla de inmediato.

––Creo que tiene mucho que hacer Naruto-san, me retiro –– Salí de la oficina ante el silencio de él y me afán de salir lo más rápido que pude.

Minutos después me encontraba dentro del ascensor, me apoye al tuvo, las piernas me temblaban, respire profundo y me obligue a volver en sí y detener las inmensas ganas de llorar que siento. Hiperventile una, dos y tres veces antes que se abriera las puertas del ascensor y aparentar que nada me ocurría.

Al llegar al sitio para hacer la verificación, pude ver a lo lejos como Naruto salía con algo de prisa del hotel. Me gire sobre mis talones para continuar mi camino y hacer mi trabajo, sabia con quién iría verse, me dolía pero no podía decir nada, no podía sacar ninguna conclusión sin antes escucharlo.

 **Narrador externo**

Naruto camino a paso lento hacia la cafetería que se encontraba al frente del hotel, la llamada de Hinata lo había tomado desprevenido y la noticia que le había dado no había sido buena…tal vez para ella no. Pero eso no era lo importante, se detuvo y movió su cabello con frustración al recordar la mirada triste Sakura y la forma tan distante y formar en tratarlo

 _Será que ya se enteró de lo que ocurrió ayer, no puede ser si solo el presiente Neji y yo lo sabemos, no debe ser eso pero, ¿porque se comportara de esa manera?_

Se cuestionaba Naruto ante algo que no tiene respuesta por el momento. Su mente trajo la conversación tenida con la Hyuga justo en el momento que le iba a decir a Sakura de su nuevo puesto de trabajo en otro país y el cambio que tendría esto a su relación y sumarle por qué no le contesto el celular y los mensajes.

Simple necesitaba pensar y en eso se la pasó casi toda la noche, buscando las palabras exactas que le dieran confianza y la hicieran entender que seguirían estando juntos, pero tendrían que separarse por un tiempo, esperaba que no fuera tan largo, se podrían comunicar por Skype y hablar por teléfono todos los días y a penas terminara de abrir la sucursal regresaría y le pediría que se casara con él. Eso último no se lo diría ahora pero al regresar lo aria de la forma más romántica posible.

Pero la noticia que le dio la Hyuga lo había tomado fuera de base.

––"Me hicieron asesora especial del proyecto de Paris, ¿No te lo dijo Neji? Trabajaremos juntos Naruto en el mismo proyecto"

Al llegar Naruto miro a Hinata que lo recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo invito a sentarse lo cual el acepto. Hinata sonrió por lo bajo ante la seriedad del rubio. Le paso un tarjeta la cual fue tomada por el rubio confirmando lo que ella le había dicho por teléfono.

" _Asesor especial, Hinata Hyuga"_

Naruto dejo sobre la mesa la tarjeta y miro fijamente a Hinata

––Ya veo ¿y qué hace una asesora especial? –– pregunto.

La joven se removió un poco en su asiento.

––No lo sé –– se encogió de hombros –– como soy una asesora especial, doy concejos especiales, ¿no?

–– ¿Qué? –– el desconcierto de Naruto ante la respuesta de Hinata era evidente.

––Tu cara esta tan tensa como un cable eléctrico, ¿no? –– se hecho hacia adelante sobre su asiento y sonrió con coquetería –– estaba pensando en cambiar mi nevera y otros aparatos de mi nuevo apartamento ¿puedes venir conmigo?

Naruto resoplo por lo bajo y miro a Hinata con fijeza.

–– ¿Ese también es mi trabajo? –– ante la pregunta la Hyuga apoyo su codo sobre la mesa y descanso su mentón sobre su mano.

––Por supuesto que si –– respondió con una larga sonrisa

 **Narra sakura**

Después de haber revisado y ordenado los materiales para el evento. Me concentre en la creación de nuevas ideas para los eventos futuros que tendría el área de planeación. Quería ocupar mi mente en trabajo para no pensar, para no dejar volar mi imaginación y que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder llegar a mi casa y dejar salir todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Mire el reloj cosa que no podía evitar hacer a pesar que me lo propusiera, Naruto no había regresado desde que se fue y de eso ya eran más de 4 horas.

" _Tal vez siga con ella, tal vez estén hablando de trabajo como dijo Konan…o tal vez no sea así y Naruto le guste la señorita Hinata"_

Sacudí mi cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, de solo imaginarlo hacia que mi corazón se oprimiera más contra mi pecho. Continúe mi labor. A la hora del almuerzo trate de esquivar cualquier pregunta que me hiciera Ino o Konan disimulando que todo estaba bien, que no tenían que preocuparse por mí en lo absoluto.

Pero la realidad era que a pesar de aparentar que todo estaba bien en estos momentos, lo único que deseaba era correr a los brazos Naruto y pedirle que me diga que me quiere y que nunca me va dejar. Miedo, tengo miedo de perderlo, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente para él.

Al terminar la jornada laboral, me encontraba frente a mi casillero, con la mirada perdida, él no había regresado en todo el día y en un punto no pude evitar que mi imaginación volara y la inseguridad se apoderara de mi completamente.

––Sakura –– No voltee. Baje la mirada al collar que me había regalado Naruto

––Estoy bien Konan no te preocupes –– apreté con fuerza el collar –– decidí confiar en Naruto y sé que él no me traicionaría.

––Sakura…–– me gire para verla y sonreí mientras mis lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas más.

––No cometeré el mismo error de la primera vez, no dudare de él, no de nuevo es la decisión que he tomado, pero… –– hice una pausa. Baje la mirada mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas salían con más fuerza –– Lloro porque tengo miedo de perderlo, yo no me tengo la suficiente confianza y tampoco creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ella.

Confesé, Konan me tomo en sus brazos y yo deje salir todo el dolor que había guardado durante el día. Konan me daba pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

Una hora después nos despedimos, a pesar de haber llorado aún seguía la tristeza y el miedo latente en mi pecho. Konan se despidió con preocupación, pero le hice entender que estaría bien que después de haberme desahogado ya todo estaría bien.

Camine por las calles, con la mirada perdida y repitiéndome mentalmente que todo estaría bien y que todo esto lo estaba exagerando, que mis inseguridades me estaban causando un dolor infundado en nada, solo en chismes.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo saque de mi bolso y abrí el mensaje que me había llegado.

––"¿Cómo estás? El sábado es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Qué tal si nos vemos ahora para celebrar por adelanto tu día, nos vemos donde hacen los mejores dango" –– sonreí al terminar de leer el mensaje. A los segundo me llego otro mensaje –– "sé que sonreíste cuando terminaste de leer el mensaje, es mejor que vengas rápido antes que me los acabe todo y tengas tu que pagar la cuenta"

Mis labios se curvaron con una sonrisa _"eres un tonto"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

––Wow ¡esto es increíble! –– expreso con asombro la mujer al tomar volante publicitario. –– ¿ahora vas a actuar en el teatro? –– Solté una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke. El cual al dar se cuenta desvió la mirada, la dueña del lugar tomo asiento para continuar –– ¿puedes firmar esto más tarde?

Sasuke sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, acento el vaso en la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo para ver a la mujer

––Puedes venir al teatro, te presentare a todos los del elenco –– sus ojos viajaron a los míos para sonreír de lado –– la invitación también es para ti Sakura. Necesito que estés en primera fila y que grites al terminar la obra "eres el mejor Sasuke-kun te amo"

Rodé los ojos y tome otro dango, la señora sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes complacida por la invitación. Al dejarnos solo mire divertido a Sasuke que llenaba su copa nuevamente.

––Eres consiente que no lo are –– sonrió un poco y apoyo el codo en la mesa y dejo descansar el mentón en la mano

––Lo que recuerdo, cuando éramos niños eso era lo que mantenías haciendo como era que me gritabas junto con el club de fan –– movió la cabeza pensativa –– ¡te amo Sasuke-kun eres el mejor, no hay nadie como tú!

Mi rostro se tornó rojo de vergüenza al recordar mí tiempo de inmadurez

–– ¡Oh! Lo recuerdas, te vez linda sonrojada Sakura…es verdad –– hizo una pausa para meter su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacar una pequeño oso y dejarlo sobre la mesa –– tu regalo de cumpleaños, recién sacado del centro de juegos.

Sonreí y tome el oso –– ¡Qué lindo! Gracias Sasuke-kun

––Te gustaban de esos si no me equivoco –– negué con la cabeza dando a entender que no se equivocaba. Sonrió satisfactorio lo cual me pareció poco usual ya que él no es de lo sonríe demasiado solo si está frente a la cámara.

––Sabes Sasuke-kun –– lo llame despacio. Él elevo una ceja ver mis ojos cristalizado –– Gracias…gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños y gracias por sonreír para mí.

Sasuke me sonrió con ternura y me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, lo cual me queje.

––Niña tonta, sabes que siempre sonreiré para ti y por supuesto para las cámaras, las fotos y cualquier chica linda que se me acerque –– solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza. No cambia –– Sabes que es una broma.

Me encogí de hombros y continúe viendo el osito para que en un momento la imagen de Naruto pasara por mi mente y mi rostro se tornara triste.

––Sasuke-kun ¿alguna vez has sido infiel? –– su expresión cambio completamente ante mi pregunta, apreté un poco el oso y me maldije mentalmente por haber arruinado el momento por mis dudas.

El guardo silencio unos segundos.

––Sakura ¿Por qué dices eso? –– mi cuerpo se tensó y sonreí

––No, por nada –– reí un poco más fuerte –– no lo digo por nada, solo me causo algo de curiosidad nada más. No tienes que responder eso si no deseas.

Me vio no muy convencido por mi respuesta

––Si –– respondió lentamente sin apartar la mirada. Guarde silencio ante su respuesta y el continuo –– las personas solo engañan cuando no van en serio con ninguna. Pero los hombres no juegan a dos bandas si van en serio con una mujer. –– Concluyo

––Ya veo –– murmure. Baje un poco la mirada y comencé a mover el palillo de los dangos

–– ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Tu novio te estaba engañando? –– me detuve y mi cuerpo se tensó.

––No exactamente –– respondí a media voz para continuar jugando con los palillos –– es solo que no tengo confianza en mí misma. Él es alguien muy competente, seguro de sí mismo y sabe lo que quiere, así que hace que me pregunte ¿porque me eligió a mí? Eso es algo que me sigue molestando.

Dio un golpe en la mesa y me apunto molesto lo mire asombrada por su reacción

–– ¡No hagas eso! –– Frunció el ceño y continuo parloteando –– ten algo de confianza. Eres una mujer hermosa Sakura y recuerda que fue él quien te pidió salir ¿no? Quiérete un poco, ten en cuenta que la felicidad escapa de una mujer negativa.

Sonreí con ternura ante sus palabras –– supongo que tienes razón –– relajo su expresión para sonreír igual

––Claro que la tengo. Así que ten más confianza en ti Sakura y quiérete un poco más ok. –– Hizo una pausa y me vio divertido –– el valor de la consulta será el pago de la cuenta.

–– ¡Oye! –– grite para cruzarme de brazos. Sasuke-kun soltó una carcajada lo cual hice yo también casi al instante.

 **Narrador externo**

Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, le dolía cada molécula de su cuerpo, este día lo había sentido como uno de sus peores, el tratar de satisfacer los caprichos tontos de una heredera y el esquivar cualquier intento de estas de querer besarlo, tocarlo o simplemente rozarlo con sus manos alguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras hacia la tarea de mover de lugar algunos de los aparatos electrónicos que había adquirido en el centro comercial.

Cubrió su rostro con la mano y mordió su labio inferior, frustrado, así se sentía porque en este día se había convertido en el mozo personal de Hinata Hyuga al llevarla a cuanta tienda que veía, cargar sus compras y guardar silencio cuando ella lo presentaba como alguna conocida que se encontraban por casualidad. Había caído bajo era consciente de eso

 **Flash back**

–– "¡Hola Hinata! ¿Quién es el rubio que te acompaña?"

––"Mi novio, no es lindo"

Aquellas afirmaciones de parte de ella a sus amigas ponían de mala a Naruto, al cual no ocultaba su irritación al estar a solas con ella.

––"No tienes que decir que soy tu novio cuando sabes que no es cierto –– expreso Naruto de forma seria. –– diles las verdad"

"Hinata sonrió –– no puedo, eres demasiado lindo para decirles que eres mi empleado…además esa mentira podría hacerse realidad"

––"No se ara –– respondió Naruto tajante."

Hinata frunció el ceño

––"Tienes novia –– Naruto asintió –– ya veo, pero eso no importa tu serás mío tarde o temprano lo serás"

 **Fin flas back**

Naruto retiro lentamente la mano de su rostro y perdió su mirada en el techo de su habitación.

––Sakura-chan –– la menciono en un susurro para luego continuar –– perdóname por hacerte sentir insegura –– Pidió a la nada.

Él sabía que a pesar que no había hecho nada malo, en el fondo Sakura tenía una lucha en su interior por confiar en él y más que todo en ella misma. Lo descubrió… se enteró porque Sakura le vía sonreído forzadamente y lo había tratado tan formar en la mañana y todo fue al escuchar la conversación que tuvo Sakura y Konan en el vestiré de mujeres del hotel cuando todos se habían ido.

 **Flash back**

––"Sakura"

––"Estoy bien Konan no te preocupes. Decidí confiar en Naruto y sé que él no me traicionaría"

––"Sakura"

––"No cometeré el mismo error de la primera vez, no dudare de él, no de nuevo es la decisión que he tomado, pero…Lloro porque tengo miedo de perderlo, yo no me tengo la suficiente confianza y tampoco creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ella"

 **Fin flas back**

Ella había decido a pesar de sus temores confiar en él, pero Naruto había creado un miedo al no saber si ella fuera capaz de lograrlo, y más al no saber que él tendría que irse con la Hyuga por varios meses otro país. La confianza de Sakura flaqueaba por un chisme pero que ara con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, tenía que tener confianza en ella, la había escogido no solo porque es una mujer hermosa, si porque lo fuerte que ella es para enfrentarse a cualquier situación y el no rendirse ante nada a pesar que ella misma no se diera de cuenta.

––El sábado –– se dijo así mismo viendo el calendario al lado de su cama. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Konan para saber con más detalle los chismes que se abrían creado por la ayuda prestada a la Hyuga en el incidente en el restaurante y que significaba el sábado para Sakura.

Ella se había dado de cuenta que él había escuchado la conversación mientras abrazaba a Sakura y esta lloraba por culpa de él. No pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al verla así. Konan lo miro haciéndole entender que la esperara a lo cual él entendió retirándose un momento, al ver a lo lejos como Sakura se iba salió del lugar donde había esperado.

Konan lo vio con triste para empezar hablar.

–– El sábado será el día –– repitió a media voz para cerrar los ojos y descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **Narrador externo**

El sonido de la alarma sonó con fuerza acabando con el silencio que inundaba la habitación. Naruto elevo la vista y con cansancio llevo su mano hacia al botón de apagado para volver a dejar todo en silencio. Se quitó las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y se estiro un poco, pero al hacerlo sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo, supo que ese dolor se atribuía al esfuerzo hecho el día anterior. Se sentó al filo de la cama y soltó un bostezo, no es el tipo de persona que duerme hasta tarde entre semana, pero en este día deseaba que fuera domingo para enterrarse en sus sabanas todo el día.

Se dejó caer a la cama nuevamente y concentro su mirada al cielo raso de su habitación, no había podido dormir bien a pesar que lo intento, la imagen de Sakura llorando en los brazos de Konan y las palabras dichas por la misma cuando estaban solos aun retumbaban en su mente.

Ella había prometido hablar con Sakura el día de hoy para lograr que ella cambiara su actitud y de paso informarle que él había aceptado ir con ella a la cita doble y a celebrar su cumpleaños.

"¿Qué siente por Sakura? Naruto-san ella espera que demuestre abiertamente sus sentimientos, es usted consciente de ello" recordaba la pregunta y la afirmación de Konan sobre lo que espera Sakura de él. No podía negar que eso lo había cogido fuera de base, a pesar que en el fondo lo sabía, que eso es lo que ella espera, pero a pesar que era consciente de los sentimientos que sentía por Sakura no se atrevía hablar de ellos abiertamente, sencillamente por miedo, eso es lo que siente, porque es la primera vez en la vida que se enamora realmente, que abre su corazón poco a poco y comparte sus pensamientos y deseos con alguien; a pesar de no ser el tipo de persona que dice todo lo que le pasa, porque sabe que a todos no les interesa escuchar lo que otros tengan que decir.

Soltó un suspiro y removió su cabello, su cabeza está hecha un nudo completo, anoche mientras analizaba la situación, había descubierto que desde empezó la "rehabilitación" y luego relación seria con Sakura había nacido un miedo a perderla, sumándole el anterior. Por instante se sentía inseguro que él no fuera lo suficiente bueno para ella…que irónico ya que por el otro lado Sakura pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso trataba de complacerla en las cosas que deseaba o pedía hacer junto a él, cambio su comportamiento hacia ella y demostró poco a poco sus sentimientos que no han sido en su totalidad, que diría la dueña de sus pensamientos que todas las noches sueña y deseas despertar junto a ella, poder besar esos labios cuantas veces el deseara, gritar a los cuatro viento que la ama y que él solo le pertenece a ella…tal vez la enamoraría más de lo que está.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que ella le confeso sus sentimientos, en el parque cerca de la oficina, tenía que aceptar que al colgar la llamada aquel día sonrió al notar la seguridad en las palabras de ella, por eso al salir de la reunión salió lo más rápido que pudo, creyendo en sus palabras "te estaré esperando" no lo decía y tampoco lo gritaba pero deseo con toda su alma que ella siguiera ahí esperándolo y poderle entregar el obsequio que le había comprado ese mismo día en las horas de la mañana, la razón de haberla dejado a cargo del evento no solo era hacerla tener más confianza en ella misma si no también poder escaparse unos minutos y poder comprar el obsequio que había planeado darle desde hace semanas.

Al estar frente a ella y como se apegó a su cuerpo y le dio una confesión que nunca espero escuchar, bueno no aun, ya que lo normal es que el hombre sea el que confiese sus sentimientos primero. Pero ella lo había dejado sin habla y de paso sin aliento al darle un beso que electrizo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tomo el collar que Sakura le había regalado y sonrió al verlo

––Te amo Sakura-chan –– susurro con calidez aquellas palabras, si quería ser un mejor hombre para ella tenía que esforzarse en demostrar mejor sus sentimientos y darle la seguridad que ella espera. Aunque eso signifique ser un futuro desempleado.

Porque al rechazar otra vez y las veces que sean necesaria a la Hyuga, su vida profesional terminaría rápidamente y todo por lo que ha luchado fuertemente se acabaría, su futuro se hundiría como el Titanic, pero si le seguía el juego a la Hyuga corría el riesgo de perder a Sakura de forma definitiva…ahora comprendió lo que sintió su exjefe Sarutobi cuando le toco decidir entre crecer profesionalmente o su propia familia, pero el decidió sin ningún tipo de duda a su familia, su mente se pregunta por qué hacer tal cosa, si al tener un buen trabajo provee tener un buen futuro no solo para él si no para su familia o ¿no?

Dejo de lado sus cuestionamientos y los recuerdos, decidió tomar una ducha. Al salir minutos después del cuarto de baño se vistió y al estar listo se dirigió al empleo que le estaba dando las bases para forzar su futuro con Sakura.

 **Narra sakura**

En esta mañana me había propuesto ser una persona diferente, decidí dejar de lado mis negativos pensamientos, estaba claro que no iba a ganar nada si seguía inmersa en la negatividad, esa fue la conclusión que llegue después de la charla con Sasuke-kun, la plática me había ayudado a tener un poco más de confianza y empezar a quererme un poco más. De algo tenía que estar segura, Naruto me había escogido como su pareja porque vio en mí algo que no tienen las demás, y eso era un punto a mi favor, a pesar que no me ha dicho abiertamente sus sentimientos, pensar que le gusto es un paso a decirme más adelante que me ama… o tal vez no.

Sacudí mi cabeza no podía empezar otra vez con los pensamientos negativos tenía que ser positiva como me había dicho Sasuke-kun, él siempre era así desde que éramos unos niños, posee una facilidad de expresar las palabras correctas para darme una inyección de confianza y esa confianza la tengo que demostrar a partir de hoy.

Al llegar al hotel, salude a todos y me dirigí al vistiere, en el lugar ya se encontraba Ino que estaba concentrada hablando por teléfono y Konan que miraba divertida como Minato y Hikaru discutían por algo.

––Buenos días Sakura –– me saludo Konan al percatarse de mi presencia, sonríe y asentí con la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo –– veo que te encuentras mejor

Eleve una ceja, tanto se notaba. Konan sonrió divertida

––Tienes una expresión radiante te paso algo anoche –– negué con la cabeza y mire a Minato y Hikaru que aún continuaban con su discusión

–– ¿Por qué discuten? –– pregunte curiosa

––Porque Minato quiere que Hikaru le preste la loción que compro esta semana y la otra se niega rotundamente diciendo que eso le traería mala suerte con los hombres –– explico Ino haciéndose a mi lado

––Como si eso fuera posible –– farfullo Konan entornando los ojos

––Ah propósito Sakura –– me llamo Ino captando mi atención –– al fin hablaste con Naruto-san sobre el sábado

Con todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, nunca se presentó la oportunidad de decirle. Además Ino hoy no parecía la misma, su vista concentrada a la pantalla de su celular y golpeando repetidamente con la punta sus tacones la cerámica.

––Te pasa algo hoy Ino

Elevo a una ceja –– No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

––Pues por –– no pude continuar ya que Konan me hizo una expresión que dejara las cosas así por el momento –– por nada, lo digo por nada. Ah no pude hablar con Naruto ayer, pero hoy lo are.

––Él dijo que no había problema, que si iría –– comento Konan. Ino y yo abrimos los ojos muy grandes ante sus palabras.

––Es-eso cierto Konan, en cierto lo que acabas de decir –– hable entre cortado. Mis labios se curvaron con una enorme sonrisa al ver como Konan asentía con la cabeza reconfirmando sus palabras.

El sentimiento de querer gritar, bailar y saltar se apodero de mí. Naruto iría a la cita doble conmigo, celebraría mi cumpleaños junto a él " _¿sería eso posible?"_ Pero lo acaba de decir Konan así que es cierto pero, ¿cuándo se lo pregunto? si ayer el no estuvo todo el día en el hotel.

–– ¿Cuándo hablaste con él Konan? –– pregunto Ino, deteniendo mi celebración mental y haciendo la pregunta que me había planteado.

––ayer después que me despedí de Sakura, el salía de la empresa así que lo intercepte y le pregunte. Ya que si no lo hacía ayer no habría otra oportunidad.

––Ya veo –– murmure con una pequeña sonrisa –– gracias Konan, muchas gracias.

La abrace con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de felicidad inundaban mi rostro.

––Sakura, me alegra que esto te haga feliz –– asentí varias veces. Esto me hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pasar tiempo con el hombre que amo.

Me separe de Konan y limpie mi rostro.

––Sakura sabes que tienes que cambiar la actitud que tenías el día de ayer –– Konan posiciono sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros y me vio fijamente para continuar –– por el hecho que Naruto-san frecuente a la señorita Hinata no significa que tengan algo, los chismes siempre los abra pero ya están en ti perder e hombre que amas por ellos.

––Konan tiene razón Sakura de ti depende llevar una relación pacífica y feliz con Naruto-san o una triste y llena de dificultades por causa de los chismes.

Negué con la cabeza no quería eso, quería llevar una relación feliz con él, acercarnos más de lo que estamos.

–– La felicidad siempre escapa de una mujer negativa. –– respondí con una larga sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron ante mis palabras

––Es hora de empezar a trabajar chicas –– opino Ino y me miro –– creo que Konan y yo nos adelantaremos ya que Sakura no se ha cambiado aun.

Konan asintió y se despidieron de mí. Mientras me cambiaba no podía de dejar de sonreír, me pregunto que me pondré el día sábado, que tal algo corto, ser más atrevida, me pregunto que pensara Naruto si me ve en ese tipo de ropa. Tal vez querrá en la noche. Detuve mis pensamientos al ver mi reflejo rojo al imaginar que vendría después, si era pervertida pero desde que Naruto y yo estuvimos junto no dejo de desear que vuelva ocurrir otra vez.

Cerré la puerta del casillero y salí al pasillo a esperar el ascensor, mire alrededor estaba complemente sola, al parecer soy la última en llegar a mi lugar de trabajo, empecé a tararear una canción mientras esperaba.

Al abrirse la puerta mis ojos brillaron de alegría al igual que mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

––Sakura-chan –– me llamo tendiéndome la mano invitándome a entrar, mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa –– vienes

No pude evitar sonrojarme y mi pulso acelerarse, mis pies se movieron rápidamente y me lance a sus brazos adueñándome de sus labios mientras el ascensor se cerraba detrás de mí y empezaba su marcha hacia arriba.

Al separarme su expresión era de sorpresa y con un notorio sonrojo por lo que había hecho, sonreí con ternura al ver como toma mi rostro delicadamente y une sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

" _todo estará bien, no importa lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿verdad? Naruto"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Era sábado en la mañana, Naruto caminaba junto a mí, no podía negar que me sentía nerviosa por la cita doble que apenas empezaba, mire de reojo a Konan que se encontraba sonriente al lado de Yahiko, que no dejaba de hablar de cualquier cosa para hacerla reír, mis ojos viajaron a mi derecha para encontrar a Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos y con una expresión seria en su rostro

" _¿Qué le pasara?, será que está arrepentido de haber venido"_ deshice mis pensamientos, hoy quería que fuera un día especial no solo porque era mi cumpleaños sino porque esta era la primera cita doble que tenía con Naruto y hoy quiero verlo sonreír.

Lo tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, él se sorprendió por mi gesto, pero al instante su semblante se puso relajado y me sonrió con ternura, gesto de le devolví para continuar caminando. Aun no habíamos decido que hacer, solo caminábamos por las calles atestadas de gente que miraban curiosos las diferentes tiendas que hay alrededor

––Esto parece divertido –– indico Yahiko deteniéndose frente a una tienda de disfraces.

Konan miro curiosa el lugar, pero decidió no entrar, miro a Naruto que elevo una ceja.

––No gracias vayan ustedes a echar un vistazo –– Yahiko me vio con la esperanzan que no le hiciera el desaire, " _parece un niño_ ", pensé para sonreír en aceptación

Antes de adentrarme al lugar observe de soslayo a Konan y a Naruto acercarse a ver algunos artículos que se encontraban en la entrada.

Al estar dentro me sorprendí de los diferentes disfraces que tiene el lugar, me acerque a una cabeza de metal que tiene la apariencia de Arturito de Star Wars.

–– ¿Qué será esto? –– hablo curioso Yahiko tomando una caja. Deje la cabeza de Arturito en su lugar y me acerque.

––No lo sé, qué tal si la abrimos haber que tiene –– la curiosidad se apodero de mí, me siento como una niña pequeña en este lugar.

Al abrirlo nos asustamos enormemente, tape mi boca evitando que un grito saliera, al ver que salió disparado de la caja un muñeco disfrazado como el personaje de la película "It" mire a Yahiko haciendo que el miedo que sentí cambiara radicalmente, no pude soportar soltar una carcajada por la expresión de terror que contenía su rostro

––Eres muy cobarde Yahiko –– me aleje un poco por la expresión que puso por mi comentario, él dejo la caja en su lugar y se irguió completamente para acercarse a mí con ganas de tomar venganza, no podía dejar de burlarme a pesar que sabía que me encontraba en serios problemas

–– Ven acá Sakura –– me llamo con un tono divertido, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza porque sabía que al ir, él buscaría la forma de asustarme aun peor, me acercaba a la ventana de espalda.

––Se ve que se divierten mucho –– La escuche a Konan decir, me voltee y me percate que Konan no me había visto. Naruto hizo un gesto de aceptación y continuo mirando con atención unos productos que se encontraba colgados –– Naruto-san, ¿ya sabes que darle a sakura por su cumpleaños?

Me acerque un poco más para poder escuchar, la verdad tenia curiosidad de saber que me había comprado Naruto, a pesar que tenía el collar que me había dado quiero saber si había comprado otra cosa para mí. Yahiko se puso a mi lado y también se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

––No te lo diré –– respondió sin voltear a verla.

Konan arrugo la nariz, conocía esa expresión, es la que siempre ella hace cuando no le dicen lo que ella quiere.

––Debería ser un poco más comunicativo Naruto-san –– sugirió Konan algo irritada

Naruto tomo el sobre que había estado observando desde que Konan había comenzado la plática.

––Tal vez tengas razón pero hoy no estoy para hacerlo, si me disculpas –– indico para entrar a la tienda.

Nos alejamos rápidamente con Yahiko y tomamos unas máscaras de osos pandas para empezar a jugar. Al rato Naruto pago lo que había tomado y se acercó a nosotros para indicarnos que continuáramos nuestro camino.

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en el parque sentamos sobre el césped, mire el lago que se contemplaba en la distancia, la claridad de sus aguas y el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo despejado hacen de este lugar muy hermoso, los niños jugando, varias parejas caminan tomados de las manos y otras se encuentran montados en pequeños botes en mitad del lago.

Apoye mi codo sobre mi rodilla y deje descansar mi mentó sobre mi mano, para embelesarme viendo los botes, embocé una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

–– ¿Qué te parece divertido? –– secreteo viendo hacia el mismo lugar que yo veía.

––Solo recordé algo –– respondí sin apartar la mirada del mismo punto.

––Ah la vez que casi te ahogas por estar expiándome –– me susurro al oído divertido –– creo que también recuerdas lo que paso en el cuarto del hospital después de haberte salvado.

Me ruboricé por su comentario y lo voltee a ver con los ojos ampliados, si era cierto que ver los botes en el lago me recordó ese día pero, no lo ocurrido en el hospital. Naruto sonrió divertido y me abrazo ante la mirada de mis dos amigos.

––De ese día, tengo que confesar que estaba feliz. –– Murmuro para estrecharme con un poco más de fuerza –– te vez muy linda cuando estas celosa Sakura-chan.

No dije nada solo me deje envolver por su calidez, al separarse un poco acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente y sonrío con ternura, sus ojos azules brillaban y podía verlo a pesar que no lo dijera podía ver el amor que él siente por mí. Nada podía ser mejor que esto, mi pulso se encontraba acelerado, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, hasta el punto de creer que en cualquier momento podría salirse, acerque mi rostro y cerré los ojos lentamente para caer rendida a su labios, llevaba días sin probarlo y el deseo me corroe por dentro, necesito apagar este fuego que me quema por dentro y sé que solo él puede hacerlo. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos una corriente recorrió toda mi espina y mi cuerpo se erizo al instante. ¿Cómo alguien puede provocar tanto con tan solo un roce?

––Se olvidan que no están solos –– el comentario de Konan nos hizo separarnos rápidamente, baje la mirada avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar –– no pongas esa expresión Sakura lo dije en broma.

Eleve la mirada a Konan y fruncí el ceño, hoy parecía que había traído con nosotros a Ino por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

––Ya amor deja de molestar a Sakura –– opino Yahiko viendo la tensión que había en el aire, más de parte de mía por arruinar mi momento con Naruto, estoy comenzando a creer que fue mala idea la de la cita doble –– Sakura que te parece si vamos a comprar la comida.

Voltee a ver a Naruto que asintió en aceptación, me puse de pie y me aleje de ellos dos.

––Ten paciencia Sakura, recuerda que es tu cumpleaños –– me recomendó al ver mi rostro serio mientras nos acercábamos a los puestos de comida –– además que tienes que aceptar que ese tipo de afectos delante de los demás causan mucha envidia y eso me pone en problemas a mí

Eleve una ceja al no entender.

––Me refiero a que si Naruto es muy romántico contigo Konan me va a pedir que yo sea igual y la verdad que a pesar que me gusta hacerla reír no soy muy empalagoso cuando se trata de decirle que la amo o hacer lo que ustedes estuvieron a punto de hacer hace poco.

Reí divertida por el comentario no creía que el fuera el tipo de hombres que fuera capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos ya que siempre se le ve tan imperativo.

Al estar cerca a los puestos de comida me detuve al recordar algo.

–– ¿Sucede algo Sakura? –– me pregunto deteniéndose a dos pasos delante de mí.

–– Creo que deje mi billetera –– Toque los bolsillos de atrás de mis pantalones para cerciorarme –– adelántate voy por ella

––No es necesario Sa… –– no pude escuchar lo que me iba a decir porque me aleje rápidamente para ir por mi billetera.

Le había dicho a Konan que el almuerzo lo íbamos a pagar a la mitad, a pesar que me dijo que no era necesario insistí y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tengo en mi bolsillo un poco de dinero pero no el suficiente para pagar lo que me corresponde por la comida. Cuando me estaba acercando me detuve al escuchar una pregunta que le hizo Konan Naruto.

–– ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños Naruto?

––Hace poco el 10 de octubre para ser más preciso –– respondió restándole importancia.

Me aleje un poco, para que continuaran con su plática por mi mente atravesó una idea y me dirigí a las afueras del parque a buscar un sitio donde comprarle un regalo a Naruto, a pesar que su cumpleaños ya había pasado hace meses quería darle algo. Mire una bufanda de diferentes tonalidades de azules colgada sobre un maniquí me dije que sería perfecta para Naruto ya que hacia juego con el azul de sus hermosos ojos, mire el poco dinero que tengo en el bolsillo y rogué al cielo para que me alcanzara.

 **Narrador externo.**

La conversación que sostenía Naruto y Konan se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Yahiko que se encontraba atareado por la comida que traía.

–– ¿Dónde está Sakura amor? –– Pregunto Konan ayudándole a dejar la comida sobre el césped –– porque no te ayudo a traer la comida.

Al estar libre Yahiko miro a su alrededor

––Pensé que estaba con ustedes, ella regreso porque se le quedo su billetera.

Naruto noto la billetera al lado de él y miro a su alrededor poniéndose de pie para ver si entre la gente podía distinguir la cabellera de su amada.

––Voy a ir a buscarla –– informo Naruto –– es mejor que esperen aquí, porque si vamos todos tal vez ella vuelva y no nos encuentre.

Al terminar camino rápidamente, la comenzó a buscar cerca al lago, por los lugares de las comidas, la zona de juegos de los niños, el desespero se comenzó apoderar de él, pasaba entre la gente mirando con preocupación a su alrededor por no encontrarla, múltiples cosas pasaron por su mente y todas en el peor escenario en la cual ella se encontraba en peligro y él no estando cerca para protegerla.

Detuvo sus pasos y miro hacia la salida del parque era el único sitio donde había ido a buscarla, sin perder tiempo salió, y entro a varias tiendas que había alrededor y nada ¿Dónde podría estar esta mujer? Apretó la mandíbula por la rabia que sentía al no saber dónde se había dirigido y sin decir nada. Al cruzar a la esquina a la derecha la vio salir de una local sosteniendo algo en sus manos, frunció el ceño.

––Oh Naruto

–– ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! –– Grito acercando a ella con un semblante serio –– ¡No desaparezcas sin más, di algo si vas alguna parte! –– La voz de Naruto sonaba severa.

Sakura insta neamente oculto la bolsa detrás de ella y lo vio con algo de temor, la forma como le hablo la asusto. Naruto soltó un suspiro con pesadez al no recibir respuesta.

––Eres una adulta, pero piensa también en la gente a tu alrededor –– era cierto fue un error no haber dicho que se iba ausentar un momento, a pesar que el rostro de Naruto se miraba serio y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la exaltación de haberla buscando por todos lados imaginándose lo peor, se encontraba sumamente preocupado a pesar que no lo dijera.

Sakura bajo un poco la mirada, y mordió su labio inferior.

–– Como pensaba… tú y yo… –– arrastro las palabras con tristeza para subir la mirada –– somos como profesor y alumna ––Sakura suspiro y apretó con fuerza los cordones de la bolsa detrás de ella para continuar –– yo solo…no entiendo lo que estás pensando.

El semblante de Naruto cambio, ante las palabras de Sakura

–– ¿A qué te refieres? –– Sakura lo vio con un deje con dolor, a pesar que este debía ser un día feliz en este instante se había opacado, porque había llegado el momento de aclarar las dudas que la carcomen por dentro, a pesar de haber querido callar, de hacerse a la idea que no ocurría nada, de confiar ciegamente en el hombre que se encontraba paraba frente a ella esperando una respuesta a la pregunta planteada. Solo quería sacarlo todo.

––Ni siquiera me dices tu cumpleaños –– respondió lentamente sin apartar la mirada –– además ¿estas saliendo con Hinata-san?

Le duele preguntar eso, a pesar que en su interior sabe que no es cierto necesitaba confirmarlo de su boca, quería escuchar de Naruto decir que no es verdad, quiere escuchar su versión.

–– ¡¿Cuál es tu respuesta?! –– clamo con irritación ante el silencio de Naruto

En su interior Naruto no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pregunta ¿Cómo ella podía pensar eso? Si él se encontraba en estos momentos con ella, había hecho cosas que nunca había hecho por ninguna otra mujer, le había mostrado su lado amoroso y aun así ella dudaba de él a pesar que la había escuchado decir que iba a confiar en el a pesar de todo.

Naruto inspiro hondo

––Solo cumplo sus deseos bajo las órdenes del director Neji –– le explico desviando su rostro hacia otro lado.

Sakura Aprieta nuevamente los cordones de la bolsa con más fuerza clavándose levemente las uñas en las palmas. Te sientes indignada por la respuesta dada, eso no era que quieres escuchar. En otra ocasión dejarías las cosas así pero hoy quieres continuar y disipar las dudas de lo que está pasando.

–– ¿Y no puedes ir en contra de las órdenes del director? –– exclamas

––Es ahí donde me encuentro –– replica Naruto ya perdiendo la paciencia

–– ¿Dónde te encuentres es tan importante para ti? –– Su voz sonaba triste. –– Todo el mundo está hablando de vosotros dos, dicen que están saliendo. Cuando en realidad es conmigo

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al escucharla, él sabía que esos comentarios circulaban por todo el hotel cosa que le molestaba no por él, porque nunca le ha tomado importancia a las habladurías de la gente cuando el mismo sabe que las cosas no son así, su temor era por la mujer que ama que ella creyera tales chismes cosa que estaba confirmando en estos momentos. No era el momento decirles a todos sobre su relación aún no.

––Sakura no cambiarían aunque seamos abiertos sobre nuestra relación –– Naruto dio un paso adelante para acercarse a ella –– si voy contra la compañía…

–– Al final lo que te importa a ti…–– interrumpió –– eres tú mismo –– termino para girar sobre sus pies y correr.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y fue tras ella.

–– ¡Sakura-chan, espera! –– grito Naruto tratando de alcanzarla.

Sakura continuo corriendo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba al recordar la respuesta de Naruto. No se percató que el semáforo ya se encontraba en rojo para el peatón y se pasó la vía, un carro que venía a una velocidad mínima freno asustándola y en el acto la bolsa se soltó de sus manos, miro a Naruto acercándose a ella, Sakura miro la bufanda sobre el suelo y vio de nuevo a Naruto y se giró sobre sus pies para continuar corriendo. Naruto se acercó a la bufanda y la tomo rápidamente junto con la bolsa y me monto en la acera para que los vehículos continuaran su camino.

Miro la bufanda y se percató que dentro de la bolsa había una tarjeta, al abrirla no pudo evitar sentirse el más idiota de los hombres.

"Feliz cumpleaños. Siento haber llegado tarde con amor Sakura _"_

Y en ese instante recordó las palabras de Konan

"Debes comentarle las cosas a Sakura ¿sabes? Porque el no saber hace que ella se sienta insegura"

" _soy un idiota"_ se dijo así mismo. Apretó la bufanda con fuerza mientras observaba con impotencia por donde se había ido Sakura alejándose de él. Sin haber podido decirle que lo que dijo antes no era lo que trataba de decir. Que la rabia se había apoderado de él y que las palabras solo salieron sin poder contenerse y ahora ¿Qué pasara?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

El roció de la mañana se hacía presente, aquella sensación tan refrescante que se concibe junto al frio que se cala en tu piel haciéndola erizar, es reconfortante y más en estos momentos. La noche había sido larga, extremadamente larga, moverme en mi cama de un lado a otro tratando de entender la actitud de Naruto y en ese hecho no había conseguido nada, mis pensamientos solo llegaban a una sola conclusión " _lo más importante para él, es el mismo"_ le había declaro mis sentimientos, daba lo mejor de mí en cada momento, no me arrepiento pero, me siento frustrada.

Solté un enorme suspiro y camine de forma calmada por el parque que queda a pocas cuadras de mi casa, apenas el sol estaba haciendo acto de presencia y la calidez se estaba haciendo presente al igual que otras personas que empiezan su rutina de ejercicio.

Concentre mi vista en el camino, para empezar un trote leve. Necesito despejar mi mente, de todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas, a pesar que trato no puedo negar que mi cumpleaños había sido de cierto modo horrible, todas las expectativas que tuve con respecto a ese día fueron opacadas por preguntas que hice sin ningún tipo de respuesta clara o mejor esperada.

Al final la loca de la adivina tenía razón; "una relación es como una montaña rusa", si es cierto porque en este instante todo mi mundo sube de forma lenta y al llegar al pico más alto baja de forma precipitada creando confusión y ansiedad…todo por él

Moví mis piernas más rápido aumentando la velocidad, quiero olvidar sus palabras, la forma como me las dijo. Apreté los ojos con fuerzas un momento al sentir como se me nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir; como deseo que Naruto pudiera decirme lo que pasa por su mente, lo que le duele y sus más profundo miedos y entre esos miedos existe la posibilidad que este yo…el miedo a perderme.

Al terminar de trotar, moví mis pies de forma lenta hacia mi casa, hoy era domingo un domingo donde la cama, el televisor y el helado por depresión me esperan. Al llegar note que Konan se encontraba en la puerta tocando el timbre.

––Konan buenos días –– Konan se giró al escuchar mi llamado. Al estar cerca continúe –– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Me vio con seriedad.

–– ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer sin despedirte? –– su voz sonaba severa. No dije nada solo desvié la mirada –– todos estábamos preocupados por ti y más Naruto que no dudo en ir a buscarte.

Apreté los puños a mis costados, si lo estaba tanto que solo me grito al verme, tan preocupado que me dijo en mi cara que lo más importante para él su trabajo. Se encierra en sí mismo al no querer compartir conmigo lo que piensa y siente.

––Lo siento Konan –– respondí en un hilo de voz

Konan negó con la cabeza y masajeo si sien

––Sakura, ayer que regreso Naruto por su expresión supe que te había encontrado y las cosas no habían terminado bien.

––Si tienes razón –– baje la mirada nuevamente.

––Sakura…solo te puedo aconsejar una cosa… confía en él

Me sorprendí ante esa declaración, ¿Por qué me decía eso? La mire confusa y ella soltó un suspiro para continuar.

––Él es tipo de persona que no a todos le muestra sus sentimientos, ayer cuando nos dejaron solos él me dijo algo.

 **Flash back**

–– "Debes comentarle las cosas a Sakura ¿sabes? Porque el no saber hace que ella se sienta insegura."

––"Necesito que sea más fuerte –– Konan elevo una ceja ante la respuesta de Naruto –– Me ascenderán pronto y no puedo estar más a su alrededor y con este ascenso los chismes y malos entendidos aumentaran."

–– "¿Con no poder estar más a su alrededor, a que te refieres?"

"Naruto soltó un suspiro y fijo su mirada en Konan"

––"Me trasladaran al extranjero"

––"Y-Y Sakura ¿Qué pasara con ella?"

––"Se lo diré hoy, pero también le diré que eso no significa que terminare la relación con ella."

 **Fin del flash back**

Me encontraba aturdida, sorprendida, estupefacta por lo que acaba de escuchar, Naruto se iría al extranjero…sabía que eso tarde o temprano podría ocurrir, pero tan pronto. Él quiere que yo sea más fuerte a que se refiere ¿con que aumentaran más los chismes y los malos entendidos?

Mire con preocupación y dolor a Konan que empezó a caminar hacia a mí, al llegar a mi lado me vio de soslayo para agregar.

––Solo confía en él y escucha lo que tiene que decirte –– concluyo para continuar su camino y dejarme ahí parada asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

 **(…)**

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y pocas estrellas con su luz tenue y titilante hacían presencia, mire el reloj nuevamente y fije mi mirada al portón del edificio donde reside Naruto, me había tomado horas tomar esta decisión…confiar en él una vez más, demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que venga. Concentre mi mirada al suelo y empecé a tararear una canción para tranquilizarme.

Había comenzado hace poco cuando unos zapatos entraron a mi campo de visión haciéndome subir la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada penetrante de Naruto, baje la mirada nuevamente detallándolo sin ningún tipo de restricción, al llegar a la zona del cuello me sorprendí al ver la bufanda que había comprado para él.

Sonreí y me acerque un poco más a él

–– ¿Cogiste la bufanda? –– bajo la mirada a la tela para sonreír de lado y asentir en aceptación.

––Gracias me gustó mucho Sakura-chan.

Le sonreí con ternura a lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, muchas veces había notado eso. Cuando sonrió para él, sus mejillas surcan un pequeño sonrojo

–– ¿Te vas a parís? Naruto –– mi pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa. Cambiando su semblante –– No me dijiste nada sobre eso.

Mi rostro lucia sereno, quiero demostrarle a Naruto que seré lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto.

––Lo siento no podía decirlo –– desvió la mirada –– sentí miedo –– murmuro

Sonreí por lo bajo ante su respuesta. Naruto fijo su mirada en mí y puso una expresión de confusión por mi actitud.

––Tan solo dilo…de cualquier manera dilo –– le recomendé con voz serena –– debes explicarlo todo como es debido, porque el no saber me genera inseguridades, en ocasiones mis miedo me invaden al punto de hacerme perder la confianza en mí misma, por lo de Hinata-san, aun cuando sé que solo eran rumores me preocupe innecesariamente –– me acerque un poco más para continuar –– cree una guerra en mi interior entre mis inseguridades y la confianza puesta en ti.

––La verdad es que…–– hizo una pausa y me vio fijamente –– estaba planeando llevarte conmigo, pero el traslado fue más pronto de lo esperado y no pude ordenar mis prioridades.

Negué con la cabeza con una expresión divertida

––Solo vas con tu lógica ¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa de lado

––Se me da mal estar en medio de las cosas –– llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja y la extendió hacia mí. –– toma

Me sorprendí. Al ver el regalo, será que es lo que estoy imaginando, tome la caja y la abrí lentamente, la emoción me embargo al ver el anillo, es igual al de la revista que Ino nos mostró Konan y a mí.

–– ¿Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? –– musite con emoción al ver el resplandor del anillo.

–– ¿Por qué le pediste a Konan que me dijera que querías salir en una cita doble en tu cumpleaños?

––Konan me lo sugirió, ya que ese día ella te iba a decir que era mi cumpleaños, porque yo no sabía cómo decírtelo –– respondí con la vista fija en el anillo.

Naruto saco el anillo de la pequeña caja –– por culpa de eso, no me sentía cómodo en dártelo ayer –– ultimo deslizando el anillo por mi dedo índice. Y agrego –– Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan.

Y-yo no sabía que pensar o que decir, me encontraba en estado de shock, mil y una emociones se apoderaron de mí ser, corte la poca distancia que había entre Naruto y yo y pegue mi frente a la de él sorprendiéndolo.

––Gracias amor…te amo Naruto –– murmure calmadamente

Naruto me brazo con fuerza dándome un tierno beso en mi cabellera. Me siento feliz, mi corazón late de prisa, como un loco de saber que a pesar de todo él siempre ha pensado en mí y que soy importante en su corazón.

Mis labios se curvearon en una cálida sonrisa y respondí a su abrazo igual de fuerte. Unos segundos después el me aparto lentamente.

––Sakura-chan –– abrí mis ojos lentamente al escuchar llamarme, su voz sonaba cálida y cargada de amor –– Quiero que sepas que ese anillo significa una promesa… –– Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura –– al volver aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Las lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por mis mejillas, al igual que una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, asentí varias veces, con una expresión de felicidad que no podía ocultar y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que me iba a casar y con él hombre que amo. Naruto sonrió al ver mi emoción, bajo lentamente su rostro y yo me emocione más al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tus labios rozaron los míos lentamente, enviando una descarga por toda mi espina, mordiste mi labio inferior, y me atrajiste más hacia ti, nuestras respiraciones se fusionaban en un solo compas, con mis ojos entre abiertos puedo ver con claridad la llama del deseó reflejados en tus ojos, eso genera que el fuego en mi interior, el deseo de sentir tus labios junto a los míos y tu lengua explorando toda mi cavidad aumenten.

Como si supieras lo que por mi mente está pasando, uniste nuestros labios en un beso apasionado y demandante que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble de emoción. Me tomaste de la cintura atrayéndome hacia ti, lo abrase por el cuello, hundiendo mis manos en su cabello para profundizar más el beso.

Sus labios son tan cálidos, tan deliciosos…tan adictivos que hacen que pierda la cordura. Tu lengua no deja de explorar mi cabida, la mueves explorando cada centímetro de la misma. Mi respiración esta agitada, me hace falta el aire, pero no ninguna manera quiero terminar esta sensación. Disminuiste el ritmo mientras tu mano acaricia mi espalda haciéndome estremecer.

––Sakura-chan –– me susurraste besándome con más calma –– confía en mí, pase lo que pase confía…tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre –– me sigues besando y abrazándome por la cintura mientras que tus palabras y el contacto de tus labios me llevan al borde entre la felicidad y pasión.

Suspire sobre sus labios lentamente mientras mi mente repetía la palabra como si fuera la más dulce melodía _"Si…juntos para siempre"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

––No hay muchas cosas, ¿No? –– pregunte observando con detalle el apartamento de Naruto, dado que era la primera vez que me encontraba aquí.

Había una pequeño comedor de madera, encima de la mesa había un portátil y al lado izquierdo pegado a la pared una estancia con varios libros, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y no tenían colgados ningún tipo de cuadro.

Mis ojos viajaron a mi derecha, donde se encuentra ubicada la cocina, me sorprendió al ver la cocina integral pequeña hecha en madera de cedro. No era la mejor cocinera pero de hambre no me moría y ver aquella cocina da ganas de entrar y prepararse algo.

––Será duro dejar las cosas de lado si las mantienes –– respondió secamente sacándome de mis vacilaciones.

Lo vi confusa al no comprender con exactitud a que se refería. Camino hacia la sala y se dejó caer sobre el mueble. Deje mi bolso con mi chaqueta en el perchero y me acerque a él

––Cuando tenía 6 años… –– empezó a hablar con la mirada perdida en la pared –– fui a casa a celebrar la navidad con mi familia y la casa estaba vacía. Lo había incautado todo.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes.

–– ¿Incautado? –– Repetí perpleja –– ¿Por qué?

Naruto soltó un suspiro con pesadez y frunció el ceño.

–– Mi padre se endeudó, mi madre y yo no teníamos ni idea –– me volteo a ver –– Viví de trabajos a tiempo parcial y gane una beca para poder estudiar. Me las arregle para graduarme y poder sobre vivir.

Se puso de pie, una expresión de dolor enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos azules reflejaba tristeza y dolor. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho al sentir como la tristeza me embargaba al verlo así.

––Hubo momentos en que parecía que la tierra se iba a abrir bajo mis pies y caería de nuevo al mismo hueco donde una vez estuve. –– Bajo la mirada y añadió –– como dijiste…solo soy una gallina. –– Se dejó caer al mueble y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Al terminar de escucharlo sentí una punzada de dolor instalarse en mi pecho. Nunca pensé que Naruto había pasado por tantas cosas desde su niñez, el siempre aparentaba ser alguien centrado, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, una persona que no tiene ningún tipo de problemas en su vida…que tontería todos tenemos problemas pueden ser pequeños o grandes pero, problemas al final.

Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos con delicadeza, al sentir mi contacto volteo a verme, apretó mi mano con un poco más de fuerza; como si tuviera miedo que lo soltara y me alejara de él.

––Si no sigo corriendo, siento que me convertiré en un inútil Sakura-chan –– musito lentamente con la mirada perdida en su regazo. Me acerque a él y lo abrace, mis ojos se cristalizaron y empecé a llorar en silencio, no quiero que el sienta de esa manera. Nunca imagine todo el peso que cargaba Naruto sobre sus hombros y lo solo que se sentía al no compartirlo con nadie.

––Esta bien –– musite a media voz acariciando su corto cabello rubio –– está bien…aunque te caigas, yo estaré aquí haciendo esto. –– Me aparte un poco para que me viera, sus ojos expresaban tranquilidad y sus labios se curvaron una tierna sonrisa –– Ya no tienes que cargar todo tu solo, de ahora en adelante estaré contigo Naruto.

Acerque mi rostro dándole un corto beso, al separar nuestros labios lo bese en la frente, su rostro lucia apacible y sonrojado, me abrazo dándome un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

––Gracias Sakura-chan –– susurro abrazándome con más fuerza.

La confección de Naruto me había hecho comprenderlo un poco más y sentirme más cerca de él. Siempre había querido que él se abriera más a mí que me contara sus cosas y ahora que lo ha hecho me da seguridad que estamos tomando el mismo camino.

Savia que en unos días partiría, a pesar del dolor que sentía solo podía despedirme con una sonrisa y unas palabras: "Que tengas buen viaje, Naruto"

 **(…)**

Cinco meses había transcurrido desde la partida de Naruto, mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañe desde el momento que piso el aeropuerto.

Nos comunicábamos esporádicamente por Skype, las pocas veces que hablábamos el silencio nos embargaba, más por mi parte, porque solo me dedicaba a escuchar su voz y ver sus expresiones, lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que me había convertido en una adicta al teléfono, esperando algún mensaje en mi wasap o en mi Messenger. El cual revisaba cada dos minutos con la esperanza que respondiera uno de mis mensajes.

"Tal vez está muy ocupado en el trabajo" me repetía a mí misma cada vez que miraba mi teléfono y no había contestación de su parte. Solté un suspiro y continúe con mi trabajo. Como era costumbre volví a escribirle aun sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

 **(26/08/** **2017)**

 **10:00 AM** "Quedan otros dos meses hasta que abra el hotel de parís ¿verdad?"

Al enviarlo guarde mi teléfono y empecé a prepararme para el evento que se desarrollaría al aire libre el día de hoy. Era una enorme fiesta infantil para los hijos de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. Al terminar de repartir unos dulces a unos niños, me aleje un poco y saque mi teléfono nuevamente para escribirte.

 **(26/08/** **2017)**

 **12:00 M** "Quiero que sepas, que incluso sin ti aquí me estoy esforzando en el trabajo sin cometer errores"

 **(26/08/** **2017)**

 **02:00 PM** "Mis días sin ti se hacen lento, te extraño demasiado…Naruto espero que te encuentres bien.

Al enviarlo solté un suspiro y guarde el teléfono para continuar con el evento.

Dicen que el mundo no se detiene porque alguien se encuentra triste, pero el tiempo trascurren de forma lenta…cada quien vive su propio calvario. Ya había pasado otra semana más y en todos esos días no había respuesta de tu parte.

Me encontraba en el parque de diversiones acompañada de Konan y Yahiko, ellos caminaban delante de mí tomados de las manos y sonriendo, yo solo podía caminar despacio viendo sus espaldas mientras mi mente recordaba la primera vez que vinimos aquí. Tome mi teléfono para escribirte una vez más.

 **(02/09/** **2017)**

 **02:00 PM** "Sabes Yahiko le propuso matrimonio a Konan, la cual grito de alegría al ver el anillo. Ya tienen fecha, se casan en octubre tendrán una boda estilo Halloween, Konan ha estado emocionada buscando vestido y todo para ese día. La que esta que se tira de un puente es Ino porque Shikamaru no se lo ha propuesto…sabes verlos tan felices también me pone feliz a mi"

Guarde mi teléfono al terminar de enviar el mensaje, camine más rápido para darle alcance a Konan y Yahiko, para subir a la siguiente atracción. Las horas fueron pasando y la noche llego, me despedí de ellos y tome camino a casa, sin darme cuenta llegue a la librería donde me esperaste en nuestra primera cita, entre y me ubique en el sitio donde estuviste esperándome, tome el libro que mirabas con atención aquella vez, pase sus páginas lentamente, deseando que fueras tú el que me llamara desde el ventanal captando mi atención para empezar nuestra cita. Sabía que eso no podía pasar, que el tiempo no se podía regresar y eso dolía.

Deje el libro en su lugar y tome mi teléfono nuevamente con la esperanza de saber si habías leído alguno de mis mensajes, pero nada, aun sabiendo que me encontraba en una conversación unilateral te volví a escribir.

 **(02/09/** **2017)**

 **08:00 PM** "Eso era mentira, lo que te escribí en mi último mensaje, al decirte que me hace feliz verlos tan felices…a decir verdad, me siento muy sola, quiero verte, quiero tocarte…Naruto te extraño demasiado"

Salí de la librería, para regresar a casa. Media hora después me encontraba en la soledad de mi habitación, aquel silencio desgarrador y esa sensación de vacío en mi interior me causaba demasiado dolor, me senté al filo de la cama mientras miraba a la nada, las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Te extrañaba demasiado y sentía que tu ausencia me estaba matando en vida. Me deje caer a la cama y entre lágrimas me quede dormida.

Los días siguientes aparentaba felicidad y tranquilidad a pesar que por dentro me estaba muriendo. Tenía que ser fuerte a pesar que por momentos flaqueaba y al sentirme así, me decía a mí misma que esto era una prueba que tenía que superar si quería que Naruto estuviera tranquilo.

Llego fin de semana nuevamente, era sábado en la noche y el reloj marcaba las 8:45 pm.

–– ¿Le lleno la copa señorita? –– me pregunto el barman. Mire mi copa y asentí indicándole que lo hiciera.

Mi vista viajo al asiento que se encontraba a mi derecha y como si fuera estado en un desierto por días sin nada que beber, apareciste como un espejismo frente a mi; mirándome fijamente como la primera vez que me trajiste aquí, para escuchar mis pesares y lo patética que me sentía por haber esperado por tanto tiempo a Sasuke. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla, al ver que desapareciste nuevamente. Mire mi copa llena nuevamente, sin dudarlo me la tome rápidamente, hice una mueca, al sentir como el amargo liquido baja por mi garganta. Saque mi teléfono, fruncí el ceño y volví a escribí.

 **(11/09/** **2017)**

 **08:00 PM** "¡Has leído alguno de mis mensajes Naruto! Si estás leyendo, entonces, ¿Por qué no respondes?"

Deje el teléfono sobre la barra y cubrir mi rostro con mis manos, será que estaba exagerando, él no había muerto solo estaba al otro lado del mundo trabajando y por alguna razón no podía contestar alguno de mis mensajes…y yo solo estaba haciendo un drama al sentirme abandonada por él. Mi teléfono vibro, lo tome rápidamente, al ver de quien era el mensaje que recibí lleve mi mano a mi boca ahogando un grito de felicidad.

 **(11/09/** **2017)**

 **08:02 PM** "Si los estoy leyendo Sakura-chan"

Mi sonrisa se borró al ver que no respondió nada más ¿en serio? "Si los estoy leyendo Sakura-chan" eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme. Metí el teléfono a mi bolso, pague la cuenta y me fui, la rabia me embargaba, no sabía que era peor; que todo este tiempo me haya dejado en visto mientras yo le escribía como pendeja o me haya contestado secamente "si los estoy leyendo" resople por lo bajo, para tomar un taxi y dirigirme a mi casa…Naruto baka.

Al día siguiente, después de la reunión del próximo evento, mire mi agenda y me fije en la fecha que había resaltado y la que no me acordaba **12 de septiembre, marcha temporal de Naruto** como buena masoquista que estoy descubriendo que soy tome mi teléfono y volví a escribirle aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

 **(12/09/** **2017)**

 **09:30 AM** "La próxima semana es tu vuelta temporal, ¿verdad? ¡No puedo esperar a pasar unas vacaciones de verano tardías en el Onsen contigo! ¡Por fin puedo verte!"

Sonríe imaginando que pronto lo vería, guarde mi teléfono y continúe trabajando con más animo…pronto te vería de nuevo Naruto.

En la noche me encontraba frente a la pantalla de mi portátil, a la espera de la llamada de Naruto, me sentía nerviosa y muy ansiosa, la misma sensación que envergas en tu adolescencia cuando vas tener tu primera cita con el chico que te gusta.

De pronto el sonido de una llamada resonó en el portátil, di un respingón al ver la foto de perfil de Naruto, tome aire para tranquilizar mi agitado corazón y le di aceptar, cuando apareció tu imagen en la pantalla, sentía como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo y todos esos meses de soledad que experimente nunca existieron.

–– ¡Que! ¿No puedes venir a casa? ¿Por qué? –– vocifere al escucharlo, mi rostro se tornó desconcertado.

––"Si, acaba de surgir un problema"

Mis brazos cayeron cansados a mis lados

–– ¿Ah, sí? –– respondí a media voz y el me vio con un deje de tristeza por mi expresión. Al darme cuenta sonreí para hablar con un poco más de ánimo –– ten cuidado con tu salud, por favor.

––"De acuerdo" –– sonrió. Tomo la cámara parándose del lugar donde se encontraba –– "quiero que veas como van las cosas en el hotel" –– me mostro el living del hotel, la estructura del pasillo. Era hermoso ver los colores de las paredes y la decoración que habían escogido. Al ver un arreglo de flores blanco me acorde de algo que tenía que preguntarle.

––Es cierto se me olvidaba, vendrás para la boda de Konan en octubre ¿verdad? –– lo vi esperanzada esperando que dijera que si, Naruto volteo su rostro al escuchar que alguien dijo "por fin pronto es la apertura"

La cámara enfoco a la dueña de esa voz que continuo hablando "¿Cómo estas Naruto-kun? ¿Todo preparado?" mis ojos de abrieron grande y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto regreso su vista a la pantalla y me vio con naturalidad.

––"Lo siento, te llamare más tarde" –– termino cortando la llamada, sin ninguna explicación.

Apoye mi espalda al borde de mi cama y mire la pantalla de mi portátil desconcertada a lo que acaba de descubrir.

Hinata…Ellos dos están juntos en parís

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	26. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Ellos dos se encuentran juntos en parís, me repetía una y otra vez desde el día que lo descubrí. Dolía saber que Naruto no me lo haya dicho y yo me fuera enterado de esa manera, los celos me invadieron al imaginarlo con ella en todo momento y sin poder controlarme los imagine besándose y haciendo otras cosas, por instante me negaba a creer que Naruto me estuviera engañando. Pero ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

Unas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, porque a la fecha "lo siento…te llamare más tarde" solo quedaron en palabras, porque no he recibido llamada de su parte y tampoco me he atrevido a escribirle nada.

Me concentre en ayudar en los preparativos de la boda de Konan, tratando de despejar mí atormentada mente y disimular el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, por algún tiempo funciono pero, en la soledad de mi habitación todo caía sobre mí llenándome de tristeza y sin poder contenerlo lloraba sin cesar.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas se hicieron días y los días semanas y sin pensaron faltaba una semana para la boda de Konan. Una noche mientras seguía hundida en mi propia tristeza recibí un mensaje, no pude evitar sonreír un poco al leerlo.

"Sé que no estas durmiendo porque piensas en mí, si, lo se soy irresistible siempre causo ese efecto, la genética Uchiha…es broma lo sabes, excepto por la genética y que soy irresistible eso sí es verdad. Qué tal si nos vemos en el lugar que nos encontrábamos cuando éramos niños te espero"

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el parque frente al lago, la brisa de la mañana soplaba cálidamente, Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos sintiendo el aire puro inundar nuestros pulmones, era relajante sentir la naturaleza y ver su belleza.

Me puse de pie y me acerque al lago, el agua cristalina que reflejaba el cielo azul que había en este momento me recordaba los ojos de Naruto.

––Como pensaba, la distancia es dura, ¿No? –– Musite viendo el lago atrayendo la imagen de Naruto a mi mente –– No sé lo que está haciendo allí…estoy empezando a sentirme intranquila.

–– Se supone que tienes que confiar en él aunque estén separados –– respondió Sasuke-kun desde su lugar. Sonreí de forma dolorosa sin voltear a verlo y asentí con la cabeza.

Era cierto tenía que confiar, pero como le hago entender eso a mis emociones y mi versátil imaginación. Había comprendido al fin las palabras de Naruto "con este ascenso los chismes y malos entendidos aumentaran", pero no disminuía el dolor al sentirme engañada de cierto modo.

–– Él nunca querría que te preocuparas innecesariamente Sakura –– voltee a ver a Sasuke –– Cuando los hombres se están esforzando en el trabajo, no se lo dirán aquellos que son importante para ellos.

––Ya veo –– arrastre las palabras para ver de nuevo al lago. Sasuke se puso de pie y acerco a mi lado.

––Cuando pase por algunas cosas en Estados Unidos quise llamarte muchas veces, pero no pude –– reveló sin voltear a verme. Soltó un suspiro para continuar –– Sentía que si oía tu voz me volvería débil y caería.

Me reí por lo bajo.

–– ¿Así? –– Lo vi divertida. –– Como siempre parecías tan normal pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa de lado.

–– Ni hablar –– eleve una ceja y lo vi expectante –– Lo que estaba intentando decir era que… Aunque no lo expresen con palabras, sigue pensando en la otra persona. Estoy seguro de que es lo mismo con tu novio.

Concluyo para caminar hasta la banca y sentarse de nuevo.

––Eso es lo que más quisiera que estuviera pasando en estos momentos –– murmure para mí misma, me acerque a la banca y me senté al lado de Sasuke.

Pasamos un tiempo más en silencio, las palabras de Sasuke me habían animado y me hizo ver las cosas de forma distinta. Una hora después nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

––Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun –– le sonreí dándole un abrazo, era agradable pasar tiempo con él, en ciertos momentos sentían que volvíamos en el tiempo cuando éramos niños y nos contábamos todos.

––De nada –– correspondió a mi abrazo.

Al separarnos moví la mano en señal despedida, él me sonrió de lado,

–– ¡Es verdad! –– vocifere deteniendo sus pasos, me volteo a ver curioso –– iré a verte al teatro a próxima vez y gritare eres el mejor así que ¡Buenas suerte Sasuke-kun!

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, se giró sobre sus pies y continúo su camino

Al estar dentro de mi casa deje mi bolso a un lado y me deje caer sobre el mueble, tome mi celular y busque en google [Sasuke Uchiha obra de teatro] me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de comentarios negativos que habían.

[Sasuke Uchiha debería bajarse de los escenarios ¡Apesta!]

[Sasuke Uchiha debería dejar el mundo del teatro ¡Arruino la obra!]

[Actuó mejor que él]

Baje mi teléfono aun sorprendida.

––Sasuke-kun –– murmure con preocupación

Al día siguiente, hable con Sasuke-kun preguntándole que había pasado en realidad y si era cierto la cantidad de comentarios negativos que habían sobre su obra, su respuesta; el mundo del espectáculo eso siempre ocurre, la malas críticas de algunos fans, no se puede tener feliz a todo el mundo pero, que todo iba bien, a pesar que su voz sonaba natural algo dentro de mí no dejaba de inquietarme.

Los días fueron pasando, las cosas en el trabajo continuaron con normalidad, al igual que mi falta de comunicación con Naruto. Llevaba días sin poder hablar con él, me decía a mí misma "está trabajando duro para que todo salga bien y no me escribe o me habla porque no quiere flaquear"…confirmado si soy masoquista.

–– Yahiko debe sentirse muy afortunado de poder casarte contigo –– comento Ino con emoción. Konan sonrió complicidad. –– ¿tú que piensas Sakura?

––Eh…–– balbucee confundida

––Frentona te pregunte ¿qué piensas? –– sonreí nerviosa, se me había olvidado que ya nos encontrábamos en la boda de Konan y Yahiko. Mire a Konan que me veía atenta esperando mi respuesta.

–– Pienso que desde te conoció supo que eras el amor de su vida. Cuando llegamos se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja –– los ojos de Konan brillaron por mi respuesta.

Mi teléfono vibro al tomarlo visualice un mensaje de Naruto

"Acabo de llegar. Te veo en la ceremonia"

Me sentí feliz al saber que vendría, a pesar que nunca recibe confirmación de su parte, le respondí un "me alegro que hayas llegado bien, te espero" calme la ilusión que me generaba…algo me decía que no me ilusionara, negué con la cabeza tenía que ser positiva.

––Pero, puesto que te vas a casar ahora, eso significa que lo que dijo la adivina durante año nuevo era mentira, ¿No? –– Ino movió la cabeza pensativa –– porque yo ya tengo novio…lo cual significa que algo bueno como el matrimonio me puede pasar a mí también.

–– Es verdad –– la vi divertida, mientras me miraba con ilusión –– solo tienes que convencer al perezoso de Shikamaru que te lo proponga y así poder hacer realidad tu sueño.

Ino hizo una expresión de cansancio

––O tendrás que proponerse lo tu porque esperando que se decida te aras vieja –– bromeo Konan. Causando más desconcierto a nuestra amiga. Me volteo a ver –– ¿Un mensaje de Naruto-san? –– señalo mi teléfono que aún tenía en mi mano. Asentí. –– Han pasado 6 meses desde que lo viste, debes estar dando saltos por dentro.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada, ante las risas de mis amigas.

–– ¿Compraste lencería nueva? –– movió la cejas divertida

–– ¡Ino! –– grite avergonzada

Antes que Ino pudiera responder unos toques en la puerta llamo nuestra atención, siendo Minato y Hikaru, que entraron sonrientes y muy elegantes.

––Muchas felicidades, ver como todas se casan tan rápidamente es muy molesto –– dijo Minato haciendo un pequeño puchero. Sonrió más al verme –– Sakura-san debe ser la siguiente.

Capee confusa al no entender a que se refería, al inicio pensé que sabía que Naruto me lo había propuesto…imposible eso solo lo sabía yo porque no me había atrevido a decirle a Ino ni a Konan, el anillo lo tenía guardado en mi casa. Entones a que se refieren con la siguiente.

––No, no. Es demasiado pronto para mí –– respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa

––Pero, esta eres tú, ¿verdad? –– volvió a cuestionar extendió la mano hacia Hikaru que saco una revista que tenía detrás de ella. Minato dejo la revista sobre la mesa.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que los de Konan e Ino al ver las fotos de Sasuke y yo juntos, el día que nos vimos en el parque, había fotos cuando estábamos sonriendo, el abrazo que le cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa…esto no podía estar pasando.

––Obviamente eres tu Sakura–san –– la voz de Hikaru se me hizo lejana, tome la revista al leer el encabezado "la nueva amante de Sasuke Uchiha" y ver cada una de las fotos que nos habían tomados –– debe ser genial estar con una superestrella.

–– ¿Q-Qué es esto? –– balbucee con preocupación al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

 **Narrador externo**

 **(…)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, para ser preciso en el hotel de Tokio Naruto se encontraba inerte al ver la foto de Sakura con Sasuke Uchiha. Neji tomo la revista y frunció el ceño.

––Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha es una actor que llamamos para un evento antes, ¿No? –– más por pregunta dio una confirmación señalo con el dedo la imagen de Sakura –– esto es muy problemático

Naruto frunció el ceño levemente y miraba fijamente la foto de Sakura sonriendo junto a él.

––Debe Haber algún tipo de malentendido

–– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –– pregunto Hinata poniéndose al lado de Neji de brazos cruzados.

––Ella es mi empleada –– Naruto miro Hinata fijamente –– No haría algo tan imprudente.

Neji elevo una ceja y asintió la cabeza.

––Entendido –– concluyo cerrando la revista y poniéndose de pie para agregar –– Da igual, por cierto, tengo algo que hablar contigo. Vayamos a comer

–– ¡Disculpe! –– Lo detuvo al ver que se dirigía a la salida junto a Hinata. –– pero no puedo hoy es la boda de mi empleada

Neji elevo una ceja.

––Y ¿Eso es más importante que yo? –– Naruto guardo silencio y Neji sonrió de lado aceptando el silencio como una respuesta positiva para él. Giro sobre sus pies para salir de su oficina. Hinata que antes de salir le guiño el ojo al rubio.

Naruto apretó los puños a sus costados y frunció el ceño, de nuevo la sensación de frustración se apoderaba de él al no poder responderle a Neji, antes de salir de la habitación volteo a ver la revista que reposaba sobre el escritorio su ceño se intensifico más

–– Sasuke Uchiha. –– escupió entre dientes para salir de la oficina

 **(…)**

En la boda de Yahiko y Konan los aplausos no se hacían esperar, al ver a los recién casados, tan felices. Muchos estaban vestidos de forma elegante pero contrastaba con los gorros de Halloween que adornaban sus cabezas.

En una mesa ubicada casi en el centro del salón, Sakura miraba con tristeza la silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado, la que tenía que ser ocupada por un rubio.

" _Porque no llega, me dijo que nos veríamos acá, será que vio la foto y se enojó creyendo lo escribieron…No Naruto no es así, no es el tipo de persona que creería ese tipo de chismes y más sabiendo que la única persona que me interesa es él."_

Reflexionaba Sakura en medio de lo estaba pasando a su alrededor. La voz de Yahiko la saco de sus pensamientos obligándola a concentrarse en el discurso que estaba a punto de iniciar.

––"¡Gracias por venir hoy a nuestra boda!" –– Hablo con emoción para voltear a ver a su esposa –– "pero en serio, Konan está realmente preciosa el día de hoy y en realidad me enamore de ella a primera vista…doy gracias a Hinda que me obligo a acompañarlo gracias hermano"

El mencionado elevo su copa hacia la pareja sonriendo complacido de ver a su hermana feliz.

Sakura rodeaba con su vista la sonrisa de todos los presentes y la felicidad que se extendía en todo el salón, su vista viajo hacia la puerta con la esperanza que el vendría.

––Naruto-san no pudo venir –– comento con tristeza Minato viendo hacia la mesa que se encontraba Sakura.

––Si. Y yo estaba deseando verlo después de todo este tiempo –– Hikaru contesto con cierta desgana –– me pregunto qué pasó

La misma pregunta que se hacía Sakura, tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje que no fue contestado, lo llamo pero su teléfono se iba al buzón, Sakura apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y bajo la mirada él no vendría, la voz en su interior que le decía no te ilusiones el no vendrá al final tuvo razón el no vino.

 **(…)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Naruto miraba su reloj repetida mente mientras guardaba silencio ante la conversación de los hermanos Hyuga.

––Yo no quiero que mi boda sea en nuestro hotel –– comento Hinata con seriedad a su hermano –– quiero alquilar un crucero de lujo y tener la fiesta a bordo –– sonrió ilusionada al imaginarlo–– Y después, cuando termine, podemos ir directo a nuestra luna de miel.

Neji sonrió divertido al escuchar a su hermana.

––No se pueden tomar demasiado tiempo –– respondió haciendo que Hinata hiciera un pequeño puchero –– Hinata Naruto-san es mi mano derecha. No pueden estar fuera más de 2 semanas.

–– ¡¿2 semanas?! –– Vocifero indignada Hinata para voltear a ver a Naruto, que seguía al margen de la conversación y su mente en otro lugar –– eso es muy poco no lo crees Naruto-kun. Nuestra luna de miel tiene que durar más tiempo no lo crees.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensiono, contuvo la rabia. Por dentro se sentía indignado, como era posible que estos hermanos estaban planeando boda, cuando ni siquiera él se lo había propuesto a la que sería la novia, por un momentos recordó, los incomodos momentos que tuvo que pasar en parís con Hinata encima de él a cada momento, hasta el punto de no permitirle de contestar los mensajes de Sakura…no pudo evitar comparar a Hinata con una garrapata, esas que cuando se pega es difícil de sacarse de encima.

Dejo los cubiertos de lado y miro a los Hyuga

––Disculpen, ¿Esto se está convirtiendo en una discusión de mi boda con Hinata? –– miro tajantemente a Neji que dejo su copa de vino de lado.

––Que, ¿No es eso a lo que aspirabas? –– Inquirió desviando su mirada hacia Hinata –– ser el esposo de mi adorada hermana y ser mi mano derecha.

Naruto mordió su labio por dentro.

––Lo siento director pero tengo novia, con la que tengo planeado casarme y solo con ella tengo intensiones de tener una familia.

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente y tomo su copa de vino, al terminar de dar un sorbo asentó la copa para ver a Naruto un poco más relajada

––Te refieres a la que fue fotografiada con Sasuke Uchiha

–– ¿Ah, sí? –– Hablo Neji con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

Hinata sonrió de lado ante el silencio de Naruto, volteo a ver a su hermano

––La reacción cuando Naruto vio esa foto era un poco apática de algún modo, así que lo supe de inmediato.

–– ¿Cómo pudiste saber eso? –– cuestiono divertido

––Soy una mujer con buena intuición –– se encogió de hombros y llevo su mirada hacia el rubio –– Naruto te has ido durante 6 meses, así que no pudiste cuidar de ella, ¿No? Si un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha va por ella, ¿No sería instinto de mujer alejarlo sin más?

Naruto se estremeció ante las palabras de Hinata, pero habría una razón para que ellos estuvieran juntos en su ausencia.

" _O tal vez estuvieron recordando viejos tiempos, recuerda Naruto que él fue su primer amor y eso nunca se olvida…alto estoy dudando de Sakura-chan"_

Se cuestionaba el rubio. Neji tomo la palabra ante el rostro de incierto que manifestaba Naruto

––Al contrario que Sarutobi-san, tú no eres estúpido. –– Le recordó y añadió –– Lo entiendes. Para los hombres, amor y matrimonio son dos cosas distintas. Así que escoge el amor de una mujer que posiblemente te engaño mientras no estuviste o –– mira a Hinata –– una mujer hermosa que te da la oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente y ser parte de las familias más importante del país.

Naruto guardo silencio y volteo a ver a Hinata que le sonreía con seguridad y superioridad, recordó a su Sakura-chan, la sonrisa que ella le regalaba cada vez que estaban juntos, todo lo que han pasado desde que comenzaron su relación…detuvo sus pensamiento en la imagen de ella y Sasuke Uchiha y la expresión en el rostro de Sakura al estar junto a él.

Sus ojos se movieron de Hinata hacia Neji que esperaba paciente la respuesta del rubio. Naruto se dispuso hablar, aun con la imagen de Sakura en su mente.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	27. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

––Gracias por su compra, feliz noche –– hice una reverencia a la señora y tome la bolsa con algunos víveres que había comprado.

Al salir de la tienda mire el reloj, no era muy tarde ni tampoco muy temprano. Naruto no había venido al final, no había contestado el celular y tampoco ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado. Me encontraba decepcionada y triste, si lo estaba al ver su aptitud y su comportamiento desde que fue a otro país.

Sera que algo cambio, dicen que el amor de lejos a veces se marchita y tal vez eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto, el amor que siente por mí ya no está o nunca estuvo…detuve mis pasos ante ese último pensamiento no podía ser cierto a pesar que él nunca me lo ha dicho, el siente amor por mí sino fuera así, porque prometerme que al regresar se casaría conmigo tener una familia y ser felices…si felices.

Continúe mi camino. Pero antes de dar tres pasos alguien me llamo.

–– ¡Sakura! –– Me gire y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Eleve una ceja. De inmediato mi mente trajo la foto que nos habían tomado juntos.

–– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sasuke-kun? –– Corte la distancia entre los dos y mire a mi alrededor esperando que no hubiera algún fotógrafo –– será malo si alguien nos ve juntos.

Sasuke miro alrededor y soltó un suspiro con pesadez

––Vine porque quería disculparme por ese artículo –– cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta y se alejó un poco de mi –– pensé que podría haberte causado problemas.

Guarde silencio y baje la mirada, a pesar que Naruto no me había dicho nada el no haber ido a la boda y la ceremonia de celebración me daba a entender que el motivo fue la foto que me habían tomado con Sasuke-kun

–– ¿Qué ocurre?

–– Hoy fue la boda de mi amiga –– Respondí con la mirada fija en el suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que rompería en llanto, luciendo patética –– se suponía que Naruto también iba a venir…pero no vino al final. Ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas.

Apreté a bolsa con fuerza.

––Debe haberlo malinterpretado. Yo también me disculpare con él así que te parece si vamos a verlo juntos –– eleve mi rostro con sorpresa, Sasuke me regalo una sonrisa de lado. Me vio con seguridad para que no dudara.

Tal vez sería buena idea hacerlo, pensaba ir sola, pero al ir los dos tal vez Naruto no tenga dudas que todo lo que dijeron en los artículos era falso. Asentí en aceptación para ir a tomar un taxi.

 **Narrado externo**

–– ¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! –– vocifero Sarutobi, poniéndose delante del carro obligándolo a detenerse, el hombre saco la cara por la ventana lanzando un par de insulto al aire por su imprudencia. –– Lo siento, disculpe pero es una emergencia espere un minuto por favor –– Sarutobi hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta del pasajero para abrirla unos segundo después aparecieron tres personas frente a él.

––Director Neji ya está aquí el taxi –– informo con una larga sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de pasajeros.

Neji miro de soslayo a Naruto que arriaba completamente borracha a Hinata que se aferraba a su cuello impidiéndole caminar. El castaño metió las manos en sus bolsillos y negó con la cabeza al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

––Nos vemos, Naruto dejare a Hinata a tu cuidado –– Naruto lo volteo a ver perplejo. Neji se acercó a ellos y ayudo a Hinata a ingresar al taxi, le sonrió y palmeo su espalda –– buena suerte Naruto. Nos vemos.

Al estar Naruto dentro del carro, Neji cerró la puerta y el taxi arranco. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

–– Buenas suerte hermanita con tu casa esta noche –– murmuro divertido regresando nuevamente al restaurante.

 **(…)**

Al haber avanzado unos cuantas cuadras el taxi. Hinata se removió en su asiento y se acercó a Naruto aferrándose a su brazo.

––Te enviare a casa –– dijo zafándose de su agarre y acomodándola en su lado de su asiento.

Hinata volvió a tomar el brazo de Naruto entornando los ojos y sonriendo.

–– ¿Dónde queda eso? –– Murmuro para dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto –– No me encuentro muy bien.

Los ojos de Naruto observaron el rostro de Hinata completamente sonrojado por el calor del licor, se había quedado dormida y él no sabía dónde viva. Removió su cabello con desesperación, apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento y soltó un suspiro con pesadez…

" _Esto se podría ponerse peor"._ Se dijo así mismo con frustración. Miro al conductor y le indico hacia donde tenía que dirigirse.

 **(…)**

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban calmadamente, no había prisa para llegar, eso concluyo Sasuke al ver como Sakura desde que se subieron al taxi para dirigirse a la casa de Naruto, habían tomado la vía más larga, como queriendo hacer tiempo, pero para que, para que él no vaya o porque tenía miedo de enfrentar a Naruto y él le dijera que creía en todos esos artículos.

––No sé si está en casa –– dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio en el cual se encontraban, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin detenerse.

––Si no está, lo esperaremos –– respondió sin detenerse. Sakura detuvo sus pasos y mordió su labio inferior, por alguna razón desde que se subió al taxi, sentía que no era buena idea ir esta noche, pero no podía decirlo porque tal vez era paranoilla suya. –– No te muerdas el labio inferior con impotencia Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos grandes, las palabras de Sasuke la habían tomado por sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabía que lo estaba haciendo? si no la estaba viendo. Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a ella.

––Sé que tienes miedo que él no nos crea, pero si te quiere de verdad lo ara. Y sé que te mordiste el labio inferior porque esa costumbre siempre la has tenido cuando quieres decir algo pero no te atreves –– respondió con una larga sonrisa, se giró para continuar caminando.

Pero antes de dar un paso se detuvo viendo Naruto bajando del taxi acompañado de otra mujer. Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños a sus costados. Sakura que no había visto nada se acercó a él preocupada al verlo aprentando los puños a sus costados y su cuerpo tensado.

–– ¿Ocurre algo Sasuk…?–– la pregunta queda atrapa en su garganta al momento que sus ojos viajaron al mismo lugar que mirada Sasuke con rabia contenida.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y su cuerpo de estremeció visiblemente al ver Naruto junto a Hinata, esta última lo abrazaba por el cuello y él no hacía nada para quitársela…parecía como si disfrutara tenerla así.

 **Narra sakura**

Mis pies se empezaron a mover hacia ellos aun con mi semblante de sorpresa instalado en mi rostro, Sasuke se puso delante de mí y me vio con preocupación. Lo ignore y camine hacia ellos.

––N-Naruto –– lo llame en un hilo de voz, el me vio y no pudo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa.

––S-Sakura-chan –– se soltó del agarre de Hinata que me vía con rabia. Antes de dar dos paso Hinata lo detuvo del brazo y ella se acercó a mí.

Su mirada llena de arrogancia se instaló en mí, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

––Me preguntaba qué clase de chica era –– comentó con burla, se acercó un poco más caminado a mi alrededor mientras me seguía contemplado de pies a cabeza –– parece simple. No es gran cosa.

Termino para ponerse al lado de Naruto nuevamente que guardaba silencio, porque no decía nada y lo más importante porque yo no podía articular palabra y defenderme. Lo sabía aun me encontraba en shock al no comprender que era lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Solo pude ver la sombra de Sasuke pasar por mi lado y al segundo ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo después de haber recibido un golpe.

Corrí al lado de Naruto.

–– ¡¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?! –– lo vi con rabia por lo que acaba de hacer.

––Vámonos Sakura –– escupió entre diente. Miraba tajante a Naruto que solo bajo la mirada.

––Lo siento pero no me iré, vete tú por favor –– Sasuke me vio con sorpresa, sabía lo que estaba pensando, y sabía perfectamente que estaba decepcionado de mi por el comportamiento que estaba tomando, pero no me podía ir así, necesitaba una explicación –– quiero hablar a solas con Naruto.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, sabía que estaba enojado pero, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Naruto y la presencia de él no me ayudaría en nada.

–– Esta bien –– exclama y se da la vuelta para marcharse no sin antes ver a Naruto una vez más.

Naruto se puso de pie y miro a Hinata.

––Vete por favor –– Hinata lo vio indignada e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Acomodo su cabello y camino como si nada, se detuvo al lado de Naruto.

––Que pases buena noche…y recuerda la decisión que tomaste –– me vio una vez más y sonrió de lado. Se dirigió hacia el taxi que aún se encontraba parqueado en el mismo sitio.

 **(…)**

Cuando estuvimos solos, Naruto tomo su maletín y dirigimos hacia él apartamento. Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en la sala.

Naruto se encontraba sentado viendo hacia la pared y yo me encontraba parada a unos cuantos de él. Nos encontrábamos hundidos en un incómodo silencio.

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y hable.

–– ¿Por qué estabas con Hinata-san? –– Naruto soltó un suspiro y entrelazo sus dedos.

–– ¿Y tú por que estabas con Sasuke Uchiha? –– fruncí el ceño, esto era increíble ¿Cómo? ahora quería voltear la torta. Antes que pudiera hablar volvió a tomar la palabra ––No vuelvas a verlo.

Esto era una broma, ahora yo tenía que dejar de lado a Sasuke para que él se sintiera bien…me sentía estúpida como era posible que yo me fuera sentido como una traidora al ver las fotos que me tomaron junto a Sasuke aun sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo, me dispuse a venir a dar una explicación, cuando aquí el único que debería darlas seria ser él.

––No puedo hacer eso –– Me volteo a ver. Perturbado por mi respuesta

–– ¿Por qué?

–– Porque es mi amigo y lo hemos sido desde que éramos niños y lo más importante quiero estar ahí para él cuando me necesite –– mi voz sonaba severa lo sabía. Solté un suspiro necesitaba aclarar lo último que dije no quería malos entendidos –– No es mi amante ni mucho menos, pero es alguien importante.

Naruto hizo una mueca de tristeza y miro a la pared nuevamente.

–– ¿No es un amante, pero es alguien importante? –– Repitió liberadamente dolido –– No puedo entender tu manera de pensar

Mordí mi labio inferior y mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

––Soy yo la que no puede entender. Estaba deseando verte después de 6 meses, durante todo ese tiempo, solo pensaba en ti, me dedique a escribirte a pesar que nunca respondías a mis mensajes –– limpie las lágrimas que empezaron a salir, no iba llorar, ya lo había hecho durante todos estos meses y no quería hacerlo más, no hoy. No importaba como concluiría esta conversación pero no lloraría delante él.

Suspire para mis adentros para calmar mi agitado corazón y los deseos indescriptibles de querer desmoronarme en este mismo instante.

––No me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué estaban con Hinata-san?

––No hay nada entre ella y yo –– confirmo a media voz. Camine hasta quedar frente a él.

––Incluso sin amor, puedes casarte con ella para beneficiarte profesionalmente ¿No? –– Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero guardo silencio y desviando la mirada.

Lleve la mano a mi pecho, y apreté con fuerza mi blusa. Baje la mirada y sonreí con dolor.

––Siempre te pones a ti primero Naruto –– Subí la mirada y se la sostuve. Las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo desde el inicio de esta conversación empezaron a descender por mis mejillas lentamente. Había dicho que no me iba a desmoronar frente a él, pero no podía aguantar más. Naruto me contemplaba en silencio mientras que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sin poderlo controlar –– Tu carrera y las personas que estamos a tu alrededor tenemos que andar a tu propio ritmo y a tu propia conveniencia… ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Naruto?

Bajo la mirada y cubrió su rostro con su mano.

–Yo también me lo pregunto. –– su respuesta se clavó en mi pecho como una daga. Pero aun sabiendo que esa daga podía clavarse más profundo causando mayor dolor en mi interior, pregunte

–– ¿Estoy en tu corazón, Naruto? ¿Tú me amas? Es duro para mí cuando no se eso. Hasta ahora yo te he confesado mis sentimientos y te los he demostrado pero tu… ¿Por qué no puedes estar a mi lado?

Naruto se puso de pie como fiera y me vio fijamente, por un instante observe su rostro en búsqueda de algún matiz de dolor o tristeza, pero nada, sus ojos eran como si no me vieran a mí, completamente vacíos sin ninguna tipo de emoción en ellos.

––Eso es porque…

––Yo quería sentirme más cerca de ti –– lo interrumpí. Necesitaba sacarme esto, todo lo que me he guardado estos últimos 6 meses –– quería agarrar tus manos, quería escuchar que me llamaras con amor, que sonrieras para mí como lo haces cuando estamos solos, quería una sola palabra amable de tu parte, quería saber si me extrañabas tanto como lo hacía yo. Durante esos momentos Sasuke es quien estuvo a mi lado.

Suspire para mis adentros y volví a ver a Naruto.

––A pesar que Sasuke está tratando con horribles comentarios sobre su profesión, me escucho en silencio y sonrió como si no pasara nada. A pesar de mis dudas y el dolor que sentía al darme cuenta que todo este tiempo estuviste con Hinata-san en Paris él siempre me hacía entender que tenía que confiar en ti –– apreté los puños a mis costados –– Sasuke-kun…nunca me haría sentir insegura como tú lo haces.

––Ya veo –– contesto con cierta desgana –– que haya pasado esto después de solo 6 meses –– me vio fijamente y frunció el ceño –– se acabó –– se dirigió a su habitación –– vete con él.

Me quede ahí parada en medio de la sala, las palabras _"se acabó, vete con él"_ resonaban en mi mente como un eco dentro de una cueva. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente, al cerrar detrás de mí, como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina me deje caer al suelo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y tapaba mi boca con mi mano ahogando mis sollozos.

Todo había acabado todo…

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	28. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27**

"Todo había acabado", me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación, cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, aun dolía, a pesar que ya habían trascurrido tres días aun el dolor y rabia por la desconfianza de Naruto seguía latente..

Me he encontraba en la misma posición, llorando mi pena, llorando el hecho de haberlo perdido de no haberlo detenido cuando dijo que todo se había acabado. Pero ya era tarde, no podía hacerlo y tampoco podía volver el tiempo.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, cubrí mi rostro con la almohada para no seguir escuchando el sonido de aquel aparato, al terminar de sonar dio la reproducción de un mensaje.

––"Frentona, espero que te encuentres bien. Ya Konan volvió de su luna de miel…cuando vuelves yo sé que estas triste, pero encerrándote en tu apartamento no resolverá nada, por favor prende el móvil y envíame un mensaje para saber que te encuentras bien"

El pito de la contestadora sonó, dando paso a un nuevo mensaje.

––"Sakura, soy yo Konan, solo quiero decirte que puedes tomarte el tiempo que consideres necesarios para sanar el dolor que sientes en estos momentos…el permiso que solicitaste el jefe Sarutobi-sama lo aceptado no tienes que preocuparte…solo envíanos un mensaje para saber que estas bien. Sobre Sarutobi-sama fue nuevamente reincorporado a su puesto no sabes que sucedió pero al día siguiente de mi boda el volvió"

Retire la almohada de mi rostro y me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la sala, aun llovía, desde la noche anterior empezó a llover y al parecer aún no se detendría. Una figura parada en el acera de mi casa mojándose, me asusto, al detallar de quien se trataba mis ojos se abrieron grande al darme cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke.

Tome la sombrilla y salí de la casa rápidamente.

–– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No te dije ayer en la noche que te fueras –– le hable con tono severo, el solo bajo la mirada y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

––Lo siento…lo siento Sakura sé que es mi culpa –– contesto con cierta desgana –– eche a perder tu relación…lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Baje la mirada y la sombrilla cayó al suelo, mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, mordí mi labio inferior e hice una mueca de sonrisa.

––Porque te disculpas, si al final el que tomo la decisión de terminar todo fue Naruto, al final el que nunca dijo que me amaba fue él y al final el nunca confió en mí –– apreté los puños a mis costados y empecé a temblar por el frio que se colaba en mis huesos y la frustración que siento –– ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas Sasuke?

Él solo se apartó de mí y me vio confundido.

––No está bien que digas que lo sientas cuando no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió –– tome la sombrilla y me dirigí a mi apartamento –– vamos para que te seques y tomes algo caliente.

Unos minutos después Sasuke me esperaba en la sala, le había prestado una camisa grande y unos pantalones para que se cambiara, era una suerte que aún los conservaba, recuerdo que los había comprado en una ganga con la idea que tiempos como estos me serian de ayuda.

––Toma, está caliente, te ayudara –– deje la taza de té sobre la mesa y me deje caer en el mueble. –– tu ropa la puse en la secadora.

––Gracias –– miro la taza por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro –– me iré temprano en la mañana, tengo rodaje temprano.

Suspire para mis adentro y mire hacia la ventana.

––Duerme en mi cama, para que te sientas más cómodo, después de estar toda la noche bajo la lluvia no es bueno para tu cuerpo…eres muy tonto al hacerlo, pudiste haber enfermado.

––Pero no lo hice, siempre he tenido un cuerpo resistente, no te preocupes por eso –– solo negué con la cabeza y mire de nuevo hacia ventana, observando el agua caer en medio de la oscuridad.

No quería hablar, no tenía nada que decir solo quería que la tempestad que siento en mi interior pasara pronto y todo mi mundo volviera estar en calma.

Di un pequeño respingón al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre la mía, lo voltee perpleja.

––Gracias Sakura…y lo siento –– murmuro lo último para acercarse a mi rostro y besarme, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo desvié mi rostro, él se detuvo y soltó mi mano despacio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación. –– Lo siento –– murmuro, un tanto decepcionado.

Yo no le respondí, aún estaba en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados con fuerzas. Unos segundos después abrí los ojos lentamente y vi hacia mi habitación, baje la mirada y me deje caer al mueble, mañana será otro día me dije a mi misma…otro día.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo lucia completamente despejado, Sasuke se sorprendió al verme parada en el marco de la puerta esperándolo.

––Sakura…

––Te acompañare a la estación –– le indique, regalándole una sonrisa.

–– ¿Estas segura? –– pregunto con desconcierto

Yo solo asentí y me acerque a él.

––Si, no pasa nada, pero tienes que ponerte esto –– le pase un chaleco grande y el solo parpadeo confuso al ver la prenda –– en la madrugada me puse a buscarlo, es de mi padre, te protegerá del frio.

Me gire sobre mis pies y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, Sasuke me dio alcance, mire hacia el cielo y me estire un poco, Sasuke solo me veía, mi expresión era pasible al igual que en mi interior, ya había sido suficiente de estar llorando, ya había sido suficiente estar pensando en lo que pude haber hecho, en mis dudas, en las dudas de Naruto y en mi falta de confianza en misma.

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos dentro de la estación, la puerta del tren estaba abierta a la espera de los pasajeros. Sasuke me veía fijamente, pero yo solo podía reírme por lo bajo al verlo con el traje de mi padre, un gorro de tercera edad y unas gafas de anciano para evitar ser reconocido.

––El abrigo de mi padre te sienta bastante bien –– comente con burla.

Sasuke se vio de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió de lado. Su expresión cambio al instante cuando el comunicador anuncio la partida del tren

––Nos vemos Sasuke –– me despedí con cierta tristeza.

––Me rindo –– murmuro. Parpadee confusa al no entender lo que acababa de decir –– No me aguantare más –– hablo un poco más fuerte, me vio directamente a los ojos y se acercó a mí –– No quiero entregarte a Naruto, vayamos juntos Sakura –– me tomo de la mano y antes que yo pudiera reaccionar ya me encontraba dentro del tren.

Lo vi confundida, que estaba haciendo y porque justo ahora salía con esto, quise decir algo, pero el solo me indico que guardara silencio. El tren emprendió su marcha a un lugar desconocido para mí.

Una hora después corríamos en medio del bosque, la lluvia volvió a caer, nos cubrimos con el abrigo de mi padre para no terminar completamente empapados, miramos a lo lejos una pequeña capilla y corrimos hacia ella en busca de refugio. Al estar dentro me deje caer en uno de los asiento y empecé a secar mi cabello con mi chaqueta, Sasuke se acercó nuevamente y bajo a mi altura he intento besarme nuevamente pero volví a rechazarlo.

––No deberíamos –– le respondí a media voz, me puse de pie y lo vi de forma tajante –– No seremos más amigos.

Sasuke inspiro hondo al ver mi expresión.

––A mí me parece bien –– aparto un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro y su expresión se tornó tierna –– me gustas Sakura, –– quede en shock al escuchar su confesión. Tomo mi mano suavemente y continuo sin apartar la mirada –– Siempre he querido tomar tu mano, recordé que nunca lo había hecho antes de separarnos. –– Explicó –– si puedo ahora agarrar tu mano te prometo que nunca la volveré a soltar.

Tomo mi rostro y me dio un corto beso, mis ojos continuaron abierto y mi cuerpo inerte ante el acto. Al Sasuke al ver mi rostro dio un paso hacia atrás y su rostro se tornó decepcionado nuevamente.

––Ya veo –– farfullo. Desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta de la capilla y empecé a caminar hacia la salida para ver el sol resplandecer nuevamente. Sasuke se hizo a mi lado, para ver el paisaje –– vamos al campo.

Yo asentí. Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en medio del campo, inspire hondo para sentir el aire puro.

–– ¡Sakura! ¡Me gustas! –– vocifero con fuerza. Lo vi sorprendida, el me regalo una sonrisa de lado –– Tu también deberías soltarlo todo. Te hará sentir mejor

Camine unos pasos, levante mis manos y las posicione a cada lado de mis mejillas e inhale.

–– ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Eres un idiota! –– Inspire nuevamente –– ¡Desgraciado! ¡Testarudo! ¡Tonto, tonto tono eres un grandísimo! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! ¿Quién es el idiota aquí? ¡Idiota! ¡Grandísimo idiota!

Sonreí para mis adentros y mire el cielo al sentirme liberada por haber gritado con todas mis fuerzas lo que sentía y pienso en estos momentos

––Lo siento –– indique viendo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

––No te disculpes, tonta –– respondió Sasuke –– ¿estas segura de que él es el único? Probablemente ama su trabaja más de lo que te ama a ti

Lo voltee a ver.

––Me di cuenta. No del número que ocupo en su corazón –– le regale una sonrisa llena de confianza –– sino del número que él ocupa en el mío. –– me agache al notar un trébol de cuatro hojas entre Sasuke y yo, me acerque, lo tome y se lo di –– He esperado mucho tiempo a que vinieras por mi sosteniendo un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero un trébol no funcionara si lo encuentras tú mismo –– me gire al ver el paisaje nuevamente –– Se supone que tienes que creer que sin duda lo encontraras.

––Ya veo…tienes razón

––Gracias, Sasuke-kun –– le agradecí con una larga sonrisa, para volver nuevamente a la ciudad.

Naruto tal vez tú no sabes que es lo que sientes por mí, pero yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y eso es algo que nunca cambiaría por que tú eres mi trébol, el cual he decido buscar.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí a la empresa, me sorprendió al llegar, todos se encontraban conmocionados mientras miraban sus teléfonos, más de una mujer llorando desconsoladamente, alguien se murió o el Idol más cotizado del momento se va a casar, me dije a mi misma, porque la escena era realmente aterradora.

Tome mi teléfono al escuchar que me llego un mensaje, antes de abrirlo escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre.

–– ¡Sakura! ¡No veas tu teléfono! –– escuche gritar a Konan mientras la veía correr hacia mí.

Mire a Konan y baje la mirada a mi teléfono, al ver la pantalla sentí un abismo en mi estómago, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y el teléfono callo a mis pies al terminar de leer la noticia.

" _Se ha anunciado oficialmente el compromiso entre el cargado de la estrategia de negocios, Naruto Uzumaki y la heredera Hinata Hyuga"_

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	29. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Que alguien me diga que es mentira, que alguien me diga que esto es una broma…por favor esto no puede ser cierto.

––S-Sakura…–– me llamo con preocupación Konan al verme en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la nada. –– por favor reacciona.

Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana y la gente corriendo a mi alrededor pasaban tan rápidamente que me era imposible identificar quien era quien. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga, quiero gritar…quiero verte Naruto…por favor dime que esto no es cierto.

–– ¡Sakura! –– grito Konan con fuerza, cuando sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y la oscuridad nublar completamente mis sentidos.

" _Naruto al final esa fue tu decisión…en realidad nunca me amaste ¿verdad?"_

 **Narrador externo**

Al otro lado de la ciudad. Un saco de boxeo era golpeado con fuerza una y otra vez. El objeto se sacudía de un lado al otro y la cuerda que lo sostenía se tensionaba cada vez más ante la proporción de golpes recibidos, cualquiera podía ver que en cualquier momento el saco podría desprenderse o simplemente rajarse por la mitad y esparcir en mitad del suelo su contenido. Si desviamos la concentración del objeto que está siendo víctima de tales golpes, a la persona que los está dando, podemos observar la rabia expresada en su rostro y la mirada de odio reflejada en su mirada, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Naruto golpeo el saco una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, al sentir su brazo derecho tensionarse y el dolor recorrer por su cuerpo calló de rodillas al suelo, su respiración acelerada y la sangre caliente, no aguantando más dio un grito desesperado al aire, casi al instante empezó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez mientras gritaba con rabia y las lágrimas se hacían presente.

" _¡No! Soy un maldito, soy un idiota…Sakura perdóname, perdóname por favor…perdóname"_

Se decía a mismo, al no comprender como había llegado a esto, como termino enredado en este lio donde encuentra una salida. Se dejó caer al piso completamente exhausto, como pudo se puso boca arriba, respiraba con dificultad, cada célula de su cuerpo dolía, pero en este instante no importaba porque sabía que ese dolor era poco a lo que estaría sintiendo Sakura en estos momentos al sentirse traicionada por él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, al tiempo que su respiración poco a poco se normalizaba

–– "Si esa noche te fuera detenido…todo fuera sido diferente." Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Si fuera comprendido lo que tratabas decirme, si fuera comprendido tus sentimientos…no te fuera perdido como lo he hecho, Sakura tengo celos, desde el mismo instante que supe qué tipo de relación tuviste con Sasuke sentí celos porque sabía que era un lazo demasiado fuerte los que los unía a los dos y yo…tuve miedo que en cualquier instante me dejaras y descubrieras que en realidad a quien siempre has amado y al único que puedes amar es a él. Esa noche cuando Neji me cuestiono por quien tengo que elegir, no había duda en ese instante incluso ahora, que la única que elegiría mi corazón serias tú, Hinata saber mi decisión no quiso rendirse y de eso me di cuenta después. Al volver a mi departamento y verte junto a él me deje llevar por la rabia y las palabras empezaron a salir sin poder contenerme, cuando todo paso y concluí que no podía vivir sin ti en mi vida, quise hacer lo correcto, pero no supe en que momento todo se arruino"

 **2 días atrás, la misma noche que Sasuke paso la noche en el apartamento de Sakura.**

––Va a volver a llover, no me gusta –– se quejó Hinata viendo por la ventana de su apartamento. Se giró a ver a Naruto que se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles.

––Tengo un favor que pedirte –– indico Naruto, captando la atención de la Hyuga –– ¿Puedes ser tú quien cancele la boda?

La Hyuga elevo una ceja ante la pregunta de Naruto y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los muebles.

––Pero si te casas conmigo te pasaran muchas cosas buenas –– explico la joven sentándose frente a él –– la primera vez que me dijiste que no tenías intenciones de casarte conmigo porque preferías a esa chica, lo deje pasar por que me dije que necesitabas tiempo para pensar las cosas y luego que la viste con Sasuke Uchiha frente a tu apartamento pensé que habías cambiado de opinión y ahora…

––Lo siento mucho –– Naruto bajo un poco la mirada y agrego –– No puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo, no es apropiado de mi parte decirte esto, pero es lo que siento en realidad.

Hinata chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala.

––Comprendo, claro seré yo quien la cancele. Al final fue idea de mi hermano proponerte como mi futuro esposo. –– Hinata hizo un alto en su andar y movió la cabeza pensativa –– Are lo que me pides pero con una condición.

Naruto parpadeo confuso. Hinata sonrió de forma maliciosamente y se sentó al lado de Naruto, subió su mano suavemente por el muslo del hombre haciéndolo sentir incomodo, sonrió de lado y acerco su rostro al oído Naruto.

––Pasa solo una noche conmigo. –– Le susurro en tono seductor. –– Quiero ver la bestia que hay en ti, quiero que me lo hagas como se lo hiciste a esa chica llamada Sakura.

Naruto se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

––No lo are –– respondió con irritación

Hinata se cruzó de piernas y sonrió divertida

––Entonces habrá boda. –– tomo un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar con el –– No creo que quieras perder tu trabajo y de paso que esa chica pierda el suyo solo por tu orgullo de no querer darme una noche de placer.

Naruto apretó los puchos a sus costados y mordió su labio por dentro.

–– ¿Hay alguna garantía? –– pregunto

–– ¿Garantía de qué? –– Repitió Hinata confundida al no comprender a que se refería.

––De que si cumplo esa condición, cumplirás tu promesa.

Hinata entorno los ojos

––Yo no miento. Si te dije que lo are es porque es así

De repente las luces fueron apagadas y un relámpago resonó en el cielo.

–– ¡Qué miedo! –– Vocifero Hinata aferrándose al cuerpo de Naruto –– ¡Siempre me ha dado miedo las tormentas desde que era niña! –– Naruto se soltó de su agarre, dispuesto a irse –– No te vayas, por favor –– suplico aferrándose más al cuerpo de Naruto –– Por ahora, déjame quedarme así

Hinata empezó a temblar visiblemente en los brazos de Naruto a medida que la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, el joven miraba hacia la ventana pensando en una sola cosa " _que estarás haciendo Sakura en estos momentos_ " cerro los ojos unos segundos atrayendo la imagen de la pelirrosa a su mente.

Unos minutos después los sonidos de la tormenta fueron cesando y la luz regreso nuevamente al apartamento de Hinata, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, miro de reojo hacia la izquierda específicamente al brazo de Naruto, percatarse que en ningún momento la había abrazado, que simplemente estuvo estático a la espera que ella terminara de aferrarse a él.

" _Naruto no sientes nada por mí…no te produzco nada"_ soltó un suspiro para sus adentros

––Espera –– expresó alejándose de Naruto –– Serviré un poco de té

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina. Al empezar a calentar la tetera y estar listas las tazas para servir el té, miro con atención el fuego de la estufa. Apretó los puños a sus costados y frunció el ceño.

" _No voy a pender contra esa ordinaria, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y tu Naruto Uzumaki serás mío"_

Se dijo así misma sacando del cajo de la alacena un frasco llamado Benzodiacepinas, pastillas para dormir miro el frasco y lo destapo, saco dos pastillas y las desmenuzo con el rodillo y las hecho al té de Naruto. Al mezclar el contenido y percatarse que se había disuelto bien, camino hacia el rubio con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios casi imperceptible, al verlo tomar el contenido sonreía por dentro y el deseo que su plan surtiera efecto se hizo evidente en su mirada.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto se removió en la cama con dolor, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, como pudo se sentó en la cama, sacudió su cabeza, al sentirse completamente desorientado y con unas enormes ganas de trasbocar. La luz del sol le daba directo en el rostro impidiéndole ver con claridad, cubrió su vista con la mano para visualizar mejor su entorno, sintió un frio recorrer su espina al verse completamente desnudo y en una cama que no era la suya.

Al escuchar los sonidos de alguien despertarse al lado suyo, abrió los ojos grandes al reconocer a la mujer…Hinata se encontraba completamente desnuda a su lado y sonriéndole como si nada.

––Te acostaste conmigo –– explico con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Se acercó y empezó hacer círculos con su dedo en el pecho del rubio –– Eres más apasionado de lo imagine Naruto.

Naruto la separo de él de forma violeta y se puso de pie, se puso sus bóxer y su pantalón.

–– ¡Para donde vas Naruto! –– Grito entre dientes al ver la reacción de Naruto –– Si no crees que nos acostamos aquí está la prueba –– Hinata le mostro una foto de ellos dos abrazados y con los labios unidos mientras están acostados en la cama.

Naruto dejó caer la camisa al suelo y quiso tomar el celular pero Hinata lo quito de su alcance.

––Vamos hacerle una visita a mi padre más tarde –– informo cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas.

––No me casare contigo y mucho menos veré a tu padre

––Entonces le enviare esta foto a Sakura ¿Te parece bien eso? No verdad. Vamos a fijar la fecha de la boda y tú serás un buen marido, me seguirás dando el mismo placer que me diste anoche y cumplirás con todos los requerimientos de mi hermano y así todos seremos felices.

Naruto apretó los puños a sus costados.

–– ¿Que tenía el té que me diste anoche? –– pregunto entre dientes.

––Eso importa…digamos que fue un empujón para tomaras la mejor decisión de tu vida –– se encogió de hombros –– lo importante son las pruebas que tengo yo, nadie va creer que yo te obligue o te eche algo para llevarte a la cama…ríndete Naruto y olvídate de la simplona de Sakura porque tú ya eres mío.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo en señal de impotencia, Hinata salió de la cama con el teléfono en las manos y se dirigió al cuarto del baño.

––Me cambio y vamos a visitar a mi padre…mi amor –– concluyo con una sonrisa de lado para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	30. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Naruto se puso de pie, después de estar tirado en el piso analizando su situación y lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y miro a su alrededor ya era de noche y no había encontrado una solución a este obstáculo que le impedía estar con la mujer que realmente ama, se dirigió a la ducha, al estar dentro abrió la llave y dejo que el agua corriera por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Después de despertar en la mañana en la cama de Hinata y escuchar las demandas de esta, no supo cómo responder o que hacer. De camino a casa del padre de la Hyuga Naruto rogaba por un poco de tiempo, cosa que fue escuchada ya que el jefe de los Hyuga se encontraba de viaje y regresaba en la madrugada, seria suerte se dijo a sí mismo, pero al ver que solo faltaban unas pocas para reunirse con aquel hombre y no haber encontrado la forma de salir de esto no pudo evitar sentirse como un ratón atrapado en una trampa.

Al salir de la ducha se dejó caer la cama y cubrió su rostro con su brazo y con la otra apretó la cobija…solo quedaba enfrentar la situación como hombre fue a la única conclusión que llego.

 **Tiempo actual**

Él reloj marcaba las 8:00 AM de la mañana, Naruto y Hinata se encontraba frente Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre de pelo largo color negro y ojos color perla al igual que Hinata y Neji. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba Neji observando la situación.

Hiashi observo con detenimiento a Naruto, movió la nariz y frunció el ceño levemente, la tensión era palpable en aquella habitación, nadie decía nada porque estaban a la espera que tomara la palabra el jefe de la familia Hyuga.

Hiashi carraspeó su garganta.

––Tu eres el famoso Naruto Uzumaki –– dijo en tono serio mirando fijamente al mencionado. Naruto asintió suavemente. –– ¿Fuiste tú quien envió este mail? –– pregunto poniendo sobre la mesa su móvil con la noticia del día.

Naruto tomo el teléfono y al leer el contenido miro a Hiashi con confusión.

–– ¿Qué es esto?

––Fui yo quien lo envió –– informo Hinata, ante la sorpresa de todos –– quería la bendición de todos. Ayer pase toda la noche con él –– murmuro lo último completamente sonrojado.

Naruto frunció el ceño y maldijo mentalmente.

Hiashi entorno los ojos y volteo a ver Naruto.

–– ¿Es eso cierto, Naruto? –– pregunto sin apartar la mirada del rubio, Naruto asintió la cabeza en aceptación y la Hyuga sonrió de lado. –– No soy tan anticuado como para no permitir el contacto antes del matrimonio. No me importa los asuntos triviales –– explicó –– sin embargo quiero conceder a mi hija la mayor cantidad de deseos que pueda. Por favor, atesora a mi hija.

Naruto apretó los puños y un nudo se le formo en la garganta al no saber qué hacer y qué decir.

––Una vez que te cases con nuestra Hinata –– intervino Neji, poniéndose al lado de su padre –– puedes elegir quedarte aquí con nosotros o dejarlo y vivir de la manera que quieras, entonces ¿Qué elegirás?

Naruto miro a los dos hombres que sonreían complacidos al hecho que Hinata se fuera a casar y a la espera de una respuesta, como si estuviera estudiando el cuadro familiar sus ojos viajaron hacia Hinata que lo veía con una expresión triunfo, que le decía perdiste y yo gane.

 **En el hotel de Tokio.**

––Sakura te encuentras bien –– la llamo con preocupación Konan al ver como la mencionada abría los ojos lentamente.

–– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? –– pregunto Sakura a media voz.

––Estamos en la enfermería, perdiste el conocimiento, al ver que no reaccionabas te trajimos a la enfermería. –– respondió Konan ayudando a Sakura a sentarse en la camilla.

–– ¿Trajimos? –– repitió Sakura masajeando su cabeza, aun se sentía mareada.

––Si, Minako me ayudo a traerte, ya que todo el hotel esta hecho un caos por…–– Konan guardo silencio al ver como Sakura subió la mirada de una y abrió los ojos grande.

Antes de poder decir algo el llanto de Minako se hizo presente en la habitación. Sakura se acercó a ella que al notar la presencia de la pelirrosa empezó a leer el artículo en voz alta.

––Se ha anunciado oficialmente el compromiso entre el cargado de la estrategia de negocios, Naruto Uzumaki y la heredera Hinata Hyuga –– Leía Minako entre sollozos –– envíen vuestros mensajes de enhorabuena ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –– concluyo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Sakura volteo a ver a Konan que tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Sakura se alejó de Minako y salió de la habitación, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo delante de Minako y mucho menos delante de Konan, se sentía derrotada, había perdido la guerra antes de comenzarla…lo había perdido en tan solo unos días, lo había perdido cuando por fin tenía confianza en sí misma, cuando había decido luchar por él para hacerlo entender que no hay y tampoco abra nadie en su corazón que no sea él…y ahora que iba hacer con todos estos sentimientos que va hacer de su vida sin él…

En las oficinas de organización de eventos, los empleados de esa área se encontraban aun en shock por la noticia, las especulaciones del cómo se produjo la relación entre Naruto y Hinata no se hicieron esperar, múltiples versiones pero ninguna concreta y verídica. Una joven de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y ojos color azul miraba con preocupación el puesto de Sakura al no verla en él, miro a su alrededor en búsqueda de ella o Konan pero nada. Cuando se dispuso a llamarla hizo presencia en mitad de la oficina Sarutobi para dar un anuncio.

––Chicos escuchen por favor –– elevo un poco voz para que todos lo escucharan –– El director Neji nos ha ordenado que nos reunamos el día de mañana al medio día en el jardín real, para la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto-san y la señorita Hinata Hyuga –– hizo una pausa y miro a sus subordinados –– Nos pusieron a cargo de la preparación de urgencia, así que todos los compromiso que estaban planeados para hoy quedan suspendidos porque hoy nos dedicaremos a arreglar el jardín real –– concluyo. Aplaudió varias veces indicándoles que se muevan.

Sarutobi al abandonar la oficina, Ino llamo a Konan para saber dónde se encontraba, al escuchar el sitio salió a su encuentro.

Unos minutos después Ino entraba en la azotea del hotel, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver como Sakura hiperventilaba en los brazos de Konan sin poderse controlar.

––S-Sakura –– la llama Ino acercándose a ella, Konan bajo la mirada al escuchar como el llanto de Sakura se intensificaba. Ino acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura tratando de reconfortarla.

Unos minutos después Sakura miraba el cielo un poco más tranquila, Konan e Ino se encontraban sentada a su lado, a la espera que su amiga dijera algo.

––Lo siento chicas –– murmuro Sakura con cierta desgana –– lo siento por utilizarlas como mi paño de lágrimas.

Ino sonrió con ternura y abrazo a Sakura.

––Sabes que siempre estaremos dispuesta hacerlo, para que están las amigas o no Konan –– la mencionada asintió con la cabeza y se unió al abrazo grupal.

Unos minutos después Ino tomo de los hombros a Sakura para que la viera.

––Yo sé que no es el momento indicado para decirte esto… –– guardo silencio unos segundos y vio con preocupación a Sakura tomo aire para continuar –– Sarutobi-sama nos informó que tenemos que arreglar hoy mismo el jardín real porque mañana se celebra la fiesta de compromiso entre Naruto-san y la señorita Hinata.

Sakura bajo la mirada y se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de sus amigas.

––Tenemos trabajo que hacer chicas –– indico para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Al no escuchar a sus amigas caminar se detuvo para continuar –– no se preocupen estoy bien, soy consciente que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría…chicas no se preocupe no saldré corriendo y tampoco me ocultare más.

Ino y Konan se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su amiga, le dieron alcance para empezar su labor.

En el jardín real, todos empezaron acomodar el lugar, habían flores de diferentes tamaños y colores, las mesas se ubicaron en forma que diera espacio para el primer baile de la pareja. Sakura cargaba un arreglo florar para la mesa de la futura pareja de esposo, se quedó viendo por unos segundos uno de los asientos que estaría ocupado por Naruto, Konan se hizo a su lado para brindarle su apoyo. En eso una de las empleadas se acerca a ellas dos.

–– ¿Por qué no escriben algo para la futura pareja? –– recomendó pasando un cuaderno, que tenía escrito los buenos deseos de parte de cada uno de los empleados del departamento de planeación.

Sakura tomo el libro y empezó a leer cada uno de los deseos, Konan le arrebato el cuaderno al ver el rostro de dolor de Sakura.

––Es como si estuviera soñando –– murmuro Sakura a media voz

––Estoy segura de que es algún tipo de error –– expreso Konan con preocupación.

Sakura no dijo nada, se giró sobre sus pies para continuar trabajando. En su interior solo quería morir, o simplemente despertar de esta pesadilla. Los horas pasaron rápidamente y sin percatarse el día había finalizado. Sakura se despidió de sus amigas para continuar su camino a casa, antes de cruzar la calle miro a lo lejos a Naruto y que también la vio fijamente.

La presión en el pecho de Sakura aumento al ver a Naruto bajar la mirada y continuar su camino

"Naruto"

Naruto se adentró a las oficinas del hotel, casi corriendo, haber visto a Sakura lo había hecho derrumbarse completamente, su cuerpo quiso salir corriendo y estrecharla entre sus brazos y luego arrodillarse y pedirle perdón mil veces por haberla perdido, pero obligo a su cuerpo a no hacerlo.

Al estar en su oficina se dejó caer en el mueble y miro el cielo razo de la oficina.

––Mañana mi vida terminara –– musito

––Si te rindes si se terminara –– hablo un hombre desde el marco de la puerta.

Naruto dio un respingón y parpadeo con desconcierto.

––Sarutobi-sama que hace aquí –– cuestiono el rubio.

El mencionado tomo un sillón y se dejó caer en él, al estar cómodo invito al rubio para que tomara el asiento frente a él.

––Pensé que necesitarías un amigo para hablar –– explico

Naruto inspiro hondo.

––Estoy perdido…sin ella estoy perdido –– indico Naruto con tristeza.

––Si no luchas por ella lo estarás el resto de tu vida –– Opino –– Naruto para ganar ciertas cosas tienes que sacrificar otras, pero recuerda que tienes que analizar si lo que vas sacrificar valdrá lo que vas a ganar, si no es así tienes que replantear tu decisión.

––Yo…no sé qué hacer –– respondió con frustración

Sarutobi masajeo si cien y soltó un suspiro con pesadez

––Naruto recuerdas que la primera vez que hablamos después que me degradaron a chofer, te pregunte si tienes alguien especial en tu vida, alguien con quien quiera pasar el resto de tu vida…–– Naruto asintió en aceptación –– ya sabía en ese tiempo que así era, pero no te dije nada, porque sabía que en ese instante no podrías entender mis palabras pero ahora todo es distinto.

Sarutobi se puso de pie y miro hacia el puesto de Sakura e hizo una expresión cálida en su rostro.

––Te recomiendo Naruto, si ya tienes a alguien especial en tu vida no lo pierdas por cosas banales como es el trabajo o el dinero, todas esas cosas son pasajeras pero la familia queda. –– se giró para ver Naruto –– Te contare una historia; había un hombre que tenía a una amorosa esposa, dos hijos que lo admiraban y deseaban ser como él, él tenía un trabajo estable y vivían todos cómodamente, un día se le presento la oportunidad de crecer en la compañía, tener un cargo mayor, oportunidad que fue aceptada y apoyada por su familia, pero la ambición del hombres creció más, quería ser mejor, ganar más que lo demás y para eso hizo a un lado todo lo que le estorbaba para alcanzar sus objetivos y en esas cosas que considero estorbo estaba incluida su familia. –– relataba de forma lenta sin apartar la mirada del rubio –– No pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, desatendió a su esposa, los años fueron pasando, fue creciendo profesionalmente y llenando su ambición, pero no se percató que estaba sacrificando los mejores años de sus hijos y el dolor de su esposa, que lo dejo llevándose a sus hijos, había conseguido su cometido había logrado ser mejor que nadie en la empresa, llenarse de gloria y de fama, pero en su casa estaba completamente solo…sabes a lo que me refiero Naruto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Sarutobi se dirigió a la puerta

––La historia que me acabo de contar Sarutobi-sama es lo que le paso.

Sarutobi detuvo sus pasos.

––Si es mi historia, me preguntaste por qué no acepte el puesto que mi brindaron, la razón es muy simple no quería sacrificar lo que realmente importante en mi vida…mi familia –– le explico sin voltear a verlo y agrego –– no fui un buen padre, pero ahora estoy tratando de ser un buen abuelo…no te rindas Naruto recuerda que hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar. –– Concluyo para salir de la oficina.

Naruto inspiro hondo tratándose de reorganizar sus ideas, la conversación tenida con Sarutobi, le había hecho entender muchas cosas y la más importante a no rendirse ante nadie para estar con la mujer que realmente ama.

Se puso de pie con una nueva determinación, mañana seria el día que su vida cambiaria, pero sería el día de un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	31. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 **Narra Sakura**

¿Alguna vez algo me dolió tanto? Viendo mi reflejo en el espejo en la oscuridad de mi habitación mientras las lágrimas caen, solo puedo decir que no, al sentir que la tristeza no me cabe en el cuerpo, y que cada vena está a punto de estallar de dolor.

Cuando me dijiste que entre los dos todo había acabado, no pude volver al trabajo, porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a mis amigas y mucho menos enfrentarte a ti…Pasaron los días y el dolor seguía ahí todavía, cuando las nubes grises se disiparon y el sol volvía a emerger y una nueva esperanza volvía a resurgir en mí, otra vez siento que me hundo en las tinieblas y el cielo se vuelve a nublar.

El dolor es latente en mi rostro al saber que al final preferiste estar con ella que conmigo, decidiste casare con ella, al final el amor que sentías por mí no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y lo que más me duelo saber que al final tu trabajo es más importante que yo…

Esta mañana cuando me desperté tengo la sensación que esta pesadilla nunca fue realidad y que todo es como antes, pero eso dura tan poco…en pocos minutos se celebrara tu compromiso y la sentencia que entre los dos todo acabo se anunciara y no podré soportarlo.

Miro con dolor a mí alrededor, todo estaba listo, el escenario ya estaba preparado para que el show de inicio y mi corazón llore amargamente al subir el telón donde inicio a la función; donde tú y Hinata proclamen su amor delante de los demás.

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas del jardín real a la espera que los actores principales lleguen a dar el tan esperado anuncio, la alegría de algunos y los comentarios de los presentes se me hace tan distante.

––Sakura-san…Sakura-san ¡Sakura-san! –– Me grito alguien parada frente a mí, eleve la mirada lentamente al volver en si –– que ocurre contigo, te estoy llamando hace rato y no contestas.

Me puse de pie y me incline levemente en señal de disculpa, en ese instante Konan e Ino llegaron a mi lado.

––Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar nosotras Minako-san –– intervino Ino mirando el arreglo floral que sostenía la mencionada en sus manos.

Minako movió la cabeza pensativa y dirigió su mirada Makoto que se encontraba a su derecha sosteniendo con dificulta una gran cantidad de lanza confeti, eran de multicolor, de corazones rojos, mariposas blancas, pétalos y corazones, pétalos rojos y blancos entre otros.

––Vosotras dos, tras el anuncio soltad esto –– indico a Konan e Ino, para que tomaran varios lanza confeti –– y tu Sakura-san coge esto y llévalo al patio trasero, se lo entregaras a Hinata-sama más tarde, así que trátalo con cuidado. –– extendió el arreglo floral hacia mí, lo quede viendo sintiendo mis ojos cristalizarse –– Que estás haciendo Sakura, date prisa –– subí las mano lentamente y sostuve el ramo.

Me gire sobre mis pies y empecé a caminar hacia el patio de atrás, al final yo le entregaría a Hinata este ramo de flores y con él al hombre que amo…

––Lo siento –– se disculpó uno de los camareros que se tropezó conmigo haciendo que el arreglo florar callera de mis manos.

–– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Recógelos Sakura –– vocifero Minako al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Solté un suspiro con pesadez y me agache a tomar las rosas que se dispersaron en el suelo, al tomar varias vi entre las que continuaban tiradas en el suelo un trébol de cuatro hojas, deje caer la demás y tome el trébol…no pude aguantar el sufrimiento que estuve aguantando desde las mañana y mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas con dolor.

–– ¿Por qué? –– Musite a media voz–– ¿Por qué las cosas resultaron de esta manera? –– exprese con melancolía sosteniendo el trébol de cuatro hojas en mis manos, al tiempo que mis lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

Me puse de pie, al ver como todos corrían al salón a la espera de la pareja que ya se encontraba en el hotel y se dirigía hacia acá, mire al cielo aun sosteniendo el trébol en mis manos.

" _Naruto… ¿Este es el fin para nosotros?"_

 **Narrador externo.**

Naruto camina de forma lenta por los pasillos del hotel, con la mirada clavada en el piso, delante de él se encontraba Hinata y Neji apresurando el paso. Se detuvo en seco, al percatarse de la acción del rubio Hinata se detuvo seguido de Neji que lo vio extrañado.

–– ¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun? –– pregunto Hinata.

Naruto apretó los puños a sus costados, elevo la mirada hacia ellos y camino hasta hacerse delante de Hinata. Naruto sin dudarlo dos veces se puso de rodillas.

Hinata frunció el ceño al comprender porque el rubio lo hacía.

–– ¡Basta! –– vocifero Hinata en medio de la recepción. Los presentes voltearon a verlos. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro de forma tajante –– Que aburrido…eres sorprende menté aburrido y simple Naruto-kun.

––Soy simple –– repitió aun en la misma posición con la mirada clavada en el suelo –– soy solo un hombre normal –– subió la mirada para concluir –– y este hombre normal solo puede amar a una sola mujer y solo ella la podrá ser feliz.

Hinata apretó los puños a los costados y su ceño se intensifico más

––Lo siento –– Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente sin apartar la mirada –– si el romper el compromiso contigo me queda como consecuencia perder mi trabajo, no me importa, lo único que me interesa en esta vida es estar con la única mujer que amo y amare el resto de mi vida.

Hinata bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior a sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaron, Naruto se giró sobre sus pies y corrió hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos esperando la llegada de la "feliz pareja".

En el camino Naruto se aflojo su corbata y sonrió al acercar a la parte alta del salón, llego el momento de recuperar el amor de su vida, se dijo así mismo. En el salón todos empezaron aplaudir al ver a Naruto, el rubio empezó a buscar entre la gente una mujer de cabellera rosada.

 **(…)**

En la parte de abajo Konan e Ino observaban con rabia al rubio.

–– ¿En serio? –– comento Konan con sorpresa al ver a Ino tomando un extintor de fuego y apuntando hacia Naruto.

––Cállate. Voy a destrozar esta fiesta –– escupió entre dientes afilando la puntería –– ese idiota de Naruto hacerle esto a Sakura…si va a la boda entra que ir en silla de ruedas.

Antes de poder disparar un hombre de cabello negro recogido en una coleta le quito el extintor frustrando los planes.

–– ¡Regrésamelo Shikamaru! –– refunfuño Ino a su novio que soltó un suspiro y dejo el extintor en su lugar.

––Eres muy problemática mujer –– Ino chasqueo la lengua y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza –– Creo que Naruto nos tiene que decir algo.

–– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –– cuestiono Konan mirando hacia Naruto que no dejaba de ver a todos lados.

––Porque se ve que está buscando algo o alguien. –– Ino y Konan se voltearon a ver y sonrieron al imaginarse a quien estaba el rubio buscando.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Sarutobi contemplando a Naruto son una sonrisa en sus labios.

" _al fin te decidiste Naruto"_ se dijo así mismo al ver la seguridad en el rostro del rubio.

 **(…)**

Naruto apretó las manos al barandal.

–– ¡Sakura-chan! –– La llamo con fuerza, al no tener respuesta la volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte. –– ¡¿Dónde estás Sakura Hanuro?!

Los presentes dejaron de aplaudir y se voltearon a ver entre ellos, al no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Naruto miro alrededor pero nada. Sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, pero no iba a salir con solo llamarla. Miro alrededor e inspiro hondo para reorganizar sus ideas

–– Sakura-chan. Primero que todo tengo que disculparme –– comento y miro alrededor a la espera de la mencionada, al no verla aun continuo –– perdóname por dudar de ti, perdona por pensar que entre tú y Sasuke Uchiha había algo yo…tenía envidia y celos de tu pasado con él. Yo rechace mi compromiso con Hinata-san. Estoy seguro de que me enviaran a algún lugar ruinoso en los próximos días o me despedirán así que…es decisión tuya seguirme o no –– Naruto hizo una pausa he hizo una mueca de sonrisa –– Me pongo muy celoso y son un cobarde, soy un hombre egocéntrico y un completo tonto cuando se trata de amor.

–– ¡Eso no es cierto! –– interrumpió Minako. Naruto negó con la cabeza para continuar.

––Lo soy, soy un completo tonto, por hacer sufrir de esa manera, por no ver a tiempo lo importante que es en mi vida, por no comprender todo el amor que me has brindado. Sakura-chan no me importa perderlo todo, pero no podría soportar perderte a ti. –– Naruto llevo su mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

 **(…)**

En la parte alta a mano izquierda, donde pasaban desapercibidos de los demás, se encontraba Neji y Hinata observaban la escena protagonizada hasta el momento por Naruto.

–– Naruto es genial –– comento Neji con una sonrisa, –– tan genial que incluso tú te enamoraste de él –– miro por encima de su hombro a hermana que se cruzó de brazos.

––No te equivoques, solo era raro ver a un hombre que no hacia lo que yo decía y muchos menos caer en mis encantos, solo me metí con él un poco.

––Si tú lo dices –– respondió con una larga sonrisa. Se apoyó en el barandal para continuar viendo los sucesos

Hinata hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dirigió a la salida, antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo al escuchar a Naruto a decir:

–– Finalmente entendí lo que significa este dolor en mi pecho. –– Abrió los ojos para concluir –– Tú eres…el apoyo en mi corazón, una espina que no puedo sacar. Sakura-chan sal por favor… ¡Sakura-chan!

Hinata bajo la mirada y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, saco el teléfono de su bolso y miro la pantalla…sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que había perdido a pesar de sus trucos no consiguió retener a Naruto a su lado…le dio clic en la opción "borrar" eliminando toda prueba de lo que nunca sucedió entre el rubio y ella. Soltó un suspiro y continúo su camino.

 **(…)**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos y completamente mudos al escuchar la declaración de Naruto, nadie se esperaba todo esto, algunos que salieron de su asombro empezaron a ver a su alrededor, en búsqueda de Sakura que no daba señales de aparecer. Naruto bajo la mirada y apretó el barandal con fuerza, no se rendiría la iría a buscar en todo el hotel si fuera necesario y si no estuviera aquí la iría a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario pero no la perdería.

Desde la entrada del jardín trasero, Sakura empezó a ingresar al salón de forma lenta, los que obstaculizaban el ingreso al salón empezaron apartarse formando un camino para que ella hiciera su entrada, al estar en medio del salón Sakura lo vio fijamente.

–– ¿Qué estas intentando decir? –– lo cuestiono sin apartar la mirada del rubio que sintió su corazón desbocarse al verla. –– ¿Una espina? Deja de andar por la ramas, no entiendo lo que estás diciendo Naruto –– Sakura limpio una lagrima solitaria y soltó un suspiro –– No necesito esas palabras…esas palabras no, lo que quería escuchar era…

–– ¡Sakura-chan! –– La interrumpió Naruto que empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Al estar en la planta baja, los presentes se apartaron.

Sakura lo miraba expectante y con el pulso acelerado al ver como se acercaba a ella sin apartarla la mirada y con una seguridad que no le había visto nunca.

––Sakura-chan –– la llamo de forma tierna. Al estar frente a ella subió su mano y limpio las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la mencionada –– Te amo…te amo demasiado mi Sakura-chan.

Naruto se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Sakura, su sonrisa se amplió a ver el anillo que le había dado a ella el día de su cumpleaños junto con la promesa de compartir una vida juntos, la miro fijamente para concluir con su declaración

–– ¿Te casaras conmigo?

Sakura cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda ahogando un sollozo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir aún más pero, esta vez eran de felicidad, asintió la cabeza repetidas veces en aceptación. Naruto sin dudarlo se puso de pie y, la estrecho entre sus brazos. Sakura sonreía y lloraba de felicidad en los brazos de su amado.

––¡En hora buen Sakura! –– Gritaron en conjunto Ino y Konan lanzando confetis al aire.

Sakura las volteo a ver y empezó a reír al escucharlas, los demás no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a lanzar los confetis de todos los colores y formas. Naruto tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y la beso. Todos los presentes empezaron aplaudir y chiflar con fuerza ante el acto, al separar su labios Naruto cargo a Sakura estilo princesa y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en medio del salón, al terminar Naruto la bajo suavemente y la beso nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de ella y la felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

El teléfono de Naruto sonó cortando el momento, saco su móvil al ver la pantalla contesto al instante.

––"Hola soy Neji, Naruto has sido increíble, estoy muy conmovido –– indico Neji aun apoyado desde el barandal –– en cuanto a mí no puedo permitir que dejes la compañía en un momento tan crítico…te veo en el trabajo, buena suerte y mucha felicidades." –– concluyo poniéndole fin a la llamada, sonrió una vez más viendo a Naruto y se dirigió a la salida.

Al colgar Naruto guardo su teléfono y volteo a ver Sakura que lo veía expectante, el solo le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien. La tomo de nuevo en sus brazos para continuar donde habían quedado.

Naruto sostenía el rostro de Sakura con sus dos manos, al tiempo que repartía besos con amor.

––Te amo Sakura-chan –– mencionaba con cariño, sin dejar de repartir besos por el rostro de la joven.

Sakura lo veía con ternura y sonreía como nunca en la vida, cada célula de su cuerpo brincaba de alegría al verse en los brazos del hombre que ama y escucharlo decir de esa forma lo que tanto deseo escuchar.

––Yo también te amo Naruto –– los dos se vieron al ojos y unieron sus labios nuevamente.

Los presentes no dejaban de celebrar y gritar ante la feliz pareja que después de tantos sufrimientos vividos estaban juntos y al inicio de una nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara**_


	32. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO 31**

–– ¿Cómo me veo?

––Ya te lo dijimos antes, estas bien

–– ¿Bien? La última vez que les pregunte me dijeron que me veía hermosa.

––Estas hermosa.

––Pero, antes de eso dijeron que me veía Fabulosa.

––Estas hermosa y con aspecto fabuloso, pareces un princesa en este vestido.

––Además de ser la novia más linda, excepto…

–– ¿Excepto? –– repitió con preocupación viendo su aspecto en el espejo

––Que yo lucí más hermosa que tú en mi boda.

–– ¡Konan! –– Vocifero la rubia. La mencionada soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Ino.

––Lo siento –– Se acercó al lado de su amiga que continuaba viéndose en el espejo con preocupación –– Lo siento Sakura, te vez hermosa la mujer más hermosa, no solo por tu aspecto si no porque irradias felicidad desde adentro.

Sakura sonrió complicidad antes las palabras de sus amigas.

––Gracias chicas –– las tomo de las manos –– gracias por ser mis amigas y por acompañarme en este día tan importante.

––Frentona tonta no te pongas sentimental nos aras llorar y el maquillaje se dañara –– la regaño dulcemente limpiando una lagrima traicionera.

––Señorita Sakura ya la ceremonia va empezar –– informo una de las organizadoras –– por favor la madrina y la dama de honor tomar sus lugares.

Konan e Ino le dieron un abrazo a Sakura antes de salir de la habitación para tomar sus lugares, al estar sola Sakura se vio una vez más en el espejo, se sentía completamente feliz, dichosa…en la mañana cuando despertó él los brazos de Naruto y saber qué día era hoy no lo podía creer.

Si alguien le fuera dicho que no dudara tanto del amor de Naruto, que no llorara y tampoco se matara su cabeza pensando en los problemas que tuvo en su momento, porque al final sería ella la que se casaría con el rubio; simplemente se fuera echado a reír.

Y ahora viéndose frente al espejo con un hermoso vestido de novia y a minutos de un acepto, simplemente siente que haber pasado por todo ese sufrimiento, por esas subidas y bajadas valieron la pena.

Se giró sobre sus pies y tomo el ramo de flores y camino de forma lenta por el pasillo, sus piernas le temblaban y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, podía sentir que cada paso que daba era como si lo hiciera sobre el aire…eso es normal cuando uno esta tan feliz, creo...

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para ver la novia, Sakura hizo un recorrido rápido por el lugar. No había lugar libre, la iglesia estaba arrebatada de gente, y vestidos con sus mejores galas, muchas caras familiares y unas no tanto.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y siento que le faltaba el aire, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta atención sobre ella. " _Es mi boda es lógico que toda la atención recae en la novia_ " se dijo así mismo con ironía.

Quiso dar el primer paso, pero sus piernas no se movían, se sentía paralizada y su cuerpo completamente tensionado, apretó con fuerza el ramo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Los presentes que miraban a la novia con atención sin perder detalle alguno se preguntaban por qué Sakura no se movía, ya el organista empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial y ella seguía ahí como estatua.

––"Sera que se arrepintió" –– murmuro una de las presentes.

––"Si, es así mejor, lo que significa que tendré oportunidad de quedarme con Naruto-san" –– murmuro con una sonrisa de lado Hikaru. ––"Eso duele Minako" –– se quejó al sentir el pellizco de la mencionada que la vio como si la fuera a matarla en ese momento

––"Deja de estar diciendo estupideces" –– le reprocho Minako para voltear a ver Sakura que seguía en el mismo lugar.

En la mente de Sakura todo era un revuelo. " _Si lo arruino al caminar, tropiezo y me caigo…tranquila Sakura todo estará bien_ " Soltó el aire que estuvo comprimiendo y abrió los ojos lentamente para sorprenderse al ver a Naruto parado frente a ella extendiendo su mano mientras le sonría ampliamente y la miraba con profundo amor.

––No tengas miedo mi Sakura-chan yo siempre estaré aquí para tomar tu mano, no dejare que nunca caigas.

Sakura no pudo evitar conmoverse ante las palabras del rubio, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios se curvearon en una tierna sonrisa, tomo la mano de su prometido sin dudarlo. Toda presión que sintió al inicio desapareció, sus pies se hicieron ligeros y dio el primer paso acercándose más hacia él.

Naruto se hizo a su lado y entrelazo sus brazos, hizo un gesto al organista para que volviera a empezar a tocar, la dulce melodía resonó en toda la iglesia y los novios empezaron a caminar hacia el altar. Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto que hizo lo mismo, los rostros de los dos se inundaron de alegría y sus ojos brillaban con tanto amor, cualquiera sentiría envidia.

Al estar frente al altar el padre dio inicio a la ceremonia y los presentes tomaron asiento, las palabras del padre eran conmovedoras al hablar del amor que se tienen que profesar el uno a otra a partir de ahora, al llegar el momento de intercambiar los anillos y de decir los votos matrimoniales, Naruto se puso de rodillas sorprendiendo a todos los presente y a la misma Sakura.

Naruto tomo la mano de su amada y le puso el anillo, le beso la mano y la vio con tanto amor que era imposible no suspirar y sonreír con ternura.

––Sakura-chan, recuerdas el primer día que te propuse que salieras conmigo –– hizo una pausa, al ver como Sakura sonreía divertida al recordarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma –– No fue la mejor forma lo sé, pero en ese momento fue lo único que pude decir, porque no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos. Cuando el tiempo fue pasando y nos fuimos uniendo cada vez más, el amor en mí se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, al punto de confundirme, porque mis palabras no concordaban con mis pensamientos y mis acciones, haciéndote sufrir. Cuando sentí que te perdería para siempre cualquier confusión desapareció y supe que cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible. Pasamos por mucho y ahora que estamos aquí. –– Se puso de pie y la tomo de ambas manos –– Hagamos que nuestras manos una sola mano, hagamos que nuestros corazones sean un solo corazón, hagamos nuestros juramentos el ultimo…que nos amaremos más allá de la muerte. Te amo Sakura, te amare siempre.

Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, completamente dichosa y más enamora ante las palabras del rubio que sonreía ampliamente. Los presentes, bueno más las mujeres, solo podían tomar un pañuelo y secar sus lágrimas por la emoción al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

Sakura tomo aire para tranquilizar las emociones que la embargaban, tomo el anillo para ponerlo en el dedo a Naruto, subió la mirada lentamente para decir sus votos.

––Naruto, prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas formas, ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que, en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que en su momento la muerte nos puedan separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro…te amo con todo mi corazón Naruto Uzumaki.

––Yo los declaro marido y mujer, señor Uzumaki puede besar a la señora Uzumaki –– anuncio el padre sonriendo.

Naruto sin dudarlo dos veces tomo delicadamente el rostro de su esposa y la beso suavemente, los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron aplaudir a los recién casados. Al terminar con el beso los dos empezaron a caminar en medio de felicitaciones de sus amigos y los pétalos de rosas que caían desde la parte alta de la iglesia. Al estar en la salida de la iglesia Naruto beso nuevamente a su esposa, al separarse y ver Sakura sonreír completamente fuera de sí, Naruto la cargo estilo princesa y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

" _Si este es un sueño deseo nunca poder despertar"_ pensó la señora Uzumaki al ver el rostro de felicidad de su esposo mientras le daba vueltas.

 **(…)**

––Amor…amor –– La llamaba dulcemente una voz –– mi hermosa esposa cuando se despertara –– le susurro en el oído haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos poco a poco.

––No fue un hermoso sueño –– murmuro la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su esposo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

––Es real, al igual que nos vamos a amar el resto de nuestras vidas –– Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto completamente feliz, el rubio le respondió el abrazo –– ya que te despertaste podemos desayunar.

Sakura se separó de él y miro sobre la mesa una charola con el desayuno para dos, se puso la bata y se acercó a la mesa.

–– ¿Comeremos todo esto? –– pregunto sorprendida al ver la cantidad de platos que habían y la mayoría eran sus favoritos.

––Probaras el primer desayuno hecho por su esposo señora Uzumaki, espero que le guste, ya que le preparare todos sus platos favoritos –– dijo abrazando a su esposa por detrás. Sakura se giró aun en los brazos de su esposo y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

––Me siento la mujer más afortunada en la vida por tenerte –– susurro muy cerca de sus labios, Naruto sonrió de lado y reforzó el agarre haciendo que sus labios se unieran en un apasionado beso.

Al separar sus labios, tomaron asientos y empezaron a tomar el desayuno, los dos compartiendo aquel íntimo momento completamente felices.

En la tarde Sakura salía del baño, después de tomar una larga ducha. Naruto había salido un momento a comprar algo, abrió el closet y tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa, al estar cambiada se dirigió a la sala de su nueva casa, se dejó caer en el mueble, contemplo el paisaje atreves del ventanal, respiro profundamente plenamente feliz, miro su anillo y sonrió ampliamente, nunca imagino que ese día cuando pensó con el más profundo dolor que todo había acabado, el destino le tenía preparado una enorme sorpresa que la llevaría a tener un nuevo camino y una nueva vida con el hombre que ama.

–– ¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan? –– pregunto de forma tierna Naruto apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de la cabeza.

––En ti –– respondió Sakura soltando un suave suspiro.

Naruto bajo su rostro al cuello de Sakura y soplo levemente sobre la piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera visiblemente.

––Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo –– murmuro, para luego dejarse caer al mueble, se acomodó encima de ella y la vio directamente a los ojos –– Te amo Sakura-chan –– murmuro con voz tenue sin apartar los ojos de ella, se inclinó de apoco hasta que sus labios rosaron con los de ella –– Y no sabes cuánto –– concluyo sonriendo de lado.

Sakura no hacía nada más que solo mirarlo completamente enamorada, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo, todo de él y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se podría amar más...

Unieron sus frentes mientras sonreía el uno al otro sin apartar la mirada.

––Te amo –– murmuran al tiempos, para unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

El amor es algo verdaderamente increíble: potente, irresistible e impredecible y capaz de hacer descubrir en las personas que es lo verdadero importante en la vida…amar y ser amado sin ninguna restricción y que tu trébol de buena suerte se encuentra en el lugar menos esperado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
